


I Miss You When You're Gone

by Mad_fate



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Graphic Description, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Violence, legacies alternate timeline, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_fate/pseuds/Mad_fate
Summary: You never truly know what it's like to miss someone until they're gone. For Josie, her love for Penelope has been a constant in her life ever since she can remember. Even though they're broken up deep down they both know they haven't stopped loving one another. Josie continues to push back against Penelope but what will she feel like once the person whose always been there for her is gone? When Lizzie shares something with Penelope it seems to shatter the fragile tie that had begun to grow again between her and Josie. The Triad attack and suddenly the school is thrust into reaction mode and the only person left with magic is Penelope. What will happen to the school? What will happen to Penelope and Josie?





	1. Prologue: I miss you when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> This is my first ever fan fiction so please be kind! I'll appreciate any criticism you have!  
> This takes place post episode 6 (the twins birthday party). This combines some plot from episode 16 as well.  
> I don't have a beta writer so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm super nervous to even publish this but I hope you all like it!  
> I love posie and I'm crossing my fingers Julie Plec asks Lulu to return as Penelope next season! Bring back POSIE!!!

People always talk about how you never really realize that you miss something until its gone. Josie agreed to an extent. Since the moment Penelope had broken up with her, she had missed the raven-haired girl. Every time she found herself in a verbal sparring match with her ex she would be hit with a sense of longing. The hole in her heart that Penelope left would grow. She would remember when their matches would end with laughs and hugs. Most of the time Penelope would “give up” and end up asking for a kiss to make her feel better. They’d end up cuddling in one of their rooms, laughing at the petty insults they had created to try and one up the other. Every time one of those memories hit her; she would feel the desire for Penelope all over again. The carefree way they were able to simply just exist with each other. Josie never felt the need to hide or step back with Penelope. She was allowed to be exactly who she was and having that freedom had been like a breath of fresh air. Now? Now she felt like she was suffocating and no one noticed. Well… almost no one. She hated to admit it but she looked forwards to the insults she and Penelope threw at one another now. As much as it hurt it was also the only time she felt like she could get a single true breath of air in. She could almost forget they’re were broken up. Almost immediately afterwards she’d feel that hole in her heart grow a little bigger but for a briefest moment she would get to be herself. No matter how much she and Penelope fought, no matter how many times Lizzie got in the middle of their banter, or how much jealously ran through their conversations she knew that they would never truly hurt one another. Sure, they could get heated at times but it never got out of hand. Their insults might seem too far for someone else but it was almost like an unspoken agreement between the witches. They never crossed the line they had set when they were together. Penelope never brought up Lizzie being bipolar or Josie’s parents. She never brought up how Caroline was always gone or how Alaric spent most of his time with Hope. Josie in turn never brought up Penelope’s family or lack thereof. She never brought up how Penelope’s brother was the only one to still speak to Penelope or how she never went home for any of the Holidays because she didn’t have a home to go home to. Josie didn’t know why but they had never found themselves in a situation where they crossed the line before. Lizzie was a different story. She would taunt and insult Penelope with all she had, but Josie knew that Penelope never retaliated to the fullest. And she could have. She had all sorts of dirt on Lizzie from when she and Josie were together. Yet, she always kept her insults to the surface level flaws of Lizzie. She would insult Lizzie’s looks, her boyfriends, her grades, and everything else that was public knowledge. That didn’t mean she didn’t make her views on the twin’s relationship known. Josie often found herself arguing with her ex about Lizzie’s treatment of her but Penelope never joked about that. Instead, it was one of the few serious conversations she still had with her ex. Did she understand her relationship with Penelope? Nope, she had no clue what they were doing. As much as she pushed Penelope away, she always knew she’d run into her again the next day and they’d begin their banter all over again. She took her for granted. Looking back now she realized she had never really realized what it truly meant to miss someone, miss their smile or their laugh until it was gone. Truly gone. For Josie, she never realized how much she had loved Penelope until she held her in her arms as she took her final breathe.


	2. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Penelope's birthday but something seems amiss. Why does she look so sad? And what is Lizzie about to say that could ruin the fragile tie between Josie and Penelope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!  
> Like i said before, this is my first fan fic so i hope it turns out ok! I look forward to reading any comments or suggestions! :)

Panic. All she could feel was the sense of panic and fear as she tried to take a deep breath and only inhaled dirt. She couldn’t move, couldn’t scream, couldn’t do anything but accept that she was going to die.  
Josie shot up in bed, sweat dripping from her forehead, her breath coming out in labored pants. Her hand was clenched over her heart as she took a few deep breaths trying to calm her heart. Lizzie slept next to her, oblivious to her sisters’ distress. Josie slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She looked at her phone, the screen reading 5:30 am. She sighed, knowing there was no way she’d be able to go back to sleep. It had only been a week since her and Lizzie’s birthday but she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since then. Every night she had the same nightmare of being trapped under the dirt as she suffocated. As hard as she tossed and turned Lizzie never seemed to notice how much sleep she was missing. The bags under her eyes had gotten darker and as much as she wanted to run to the one person who she knew would keep her safe she kept her distance. She stilled kicked herself for kissing Penelope that night, she didn’t know where they stood. Her relationship with her ex was complicated and she hated herself for wanting Penelope. After that small moment of weakness, she was afraid to find out what the other witch was thinking. To be honest, she was hoping to forget the whole thing because her heart couldn’t take being shattered again. She didn’t want to admit it but for her, that kiss was everything. She hated Penelope but hated her in a “you annoy the crap out of me but I love you” sort of way. If only she could find the courage to tell Penelope this, but she feared the other witch didn’t feel the same way. It would be like getting dumped all over again.  
Josie took a deep breath and walked over the window, letting the sunshine hit her face. The sun was just beginning to rise, the beautiful orange and red streaks splashing the sky with color. She grabbed her journal and tucked herself into the small reading nook she had created by the window. If she wasn’t going to go back to bed, she could at least use this time to journal. She always did her best thinking in the morning when Lizzie was still fast asleep and she had a few moments to herself. But as much as she tried to let the morning sun calm her racing heart all she could see when she closed her eyes was Penelope’s face. She sighed, opening her eyes and opening the journal she had in her lap. She scanned over the last few pages of her daily journaling and shook her head. As much as she hated it Penelope’s name littered almost every page it seemed. Today was going to be no different because it was the only place Josie could put down her feels, what conflicted feelings she had, and it was the only place she felt safe even mentioning Penny’s name. She didn’t dare try and talk to get sister about her ex. Lizzie wouldn’t listen anyways and Josie hated to acknowledge it but she knew somehow her sister would end up turning the conversation back on herself. She didn’t mind really, she knew Lizzie meant well, but she couldn’t deal with trying to calm Lizzie down while trying to figure out her own emotions at the same time. Josie picked up her pen and began to write.  
Two hours later she glanced and the clock and realized breakfast would be ending soon. She closed her journal, stuck it under her side of the bed, and gently shook Lizzie’s shoulder.  
“Lizzie” she said softly. “It’s time to get up. We’re going to miss breakfast”.  
Lizzie groaned as she turned over burying her face deeper into the blankets.  
“Lizzie” Josie said a little more forcefully.  
She couldn’t go to breakfast alone because she knew Lizzie would get mad, not to mention she might run into a certain raven-haired witch and she couldn’t handle that alone. She pushed her sister’s shoulder a little harder.  
“Fine-Fine” Lizzie said grumpily as she sat up, her blonde hair a mess atop her head. Josie chuckled as she pulled her sister out of bed.  
“Hurry up sleepy head or there will be no food left!”  
It took Lizzie almost thirty minutes to get ready, which was actually pretty fast for the taller twin. Lizzie couldn’t let herself go out in public looking anything less than her best. The twins hurried down the stairs, the smell of breakfast wafting through the air. As they entered the dining hall they saw MG sitting at a table.  
“Morning MG” Josie said brightly.  
MG smiled that them, waving over to the empty seats near him.  
“Good morning!”  
The twins put down their bags and made off towards the kitchen to grab breakfast. Soon they were back and eating as they began to make plans with MG for the rest of their Saturday.  
“Ugh, there’s nothing going on this weekend. I’m going to be so bored! There has to be something we can do tonight. I will not spend another night watching you do your homework Josie,” Lizzie sighed. Josie chuckled. While she didn’t mind a night in, Lizzie wouldn’t be caught dead in their room on a Saturday night.  
MG looked a little conflicted as he began to mumble something.  
“What was that MG?” Josie asked kindly.  
MG blushed and ducked his head as he said, “There is going to be a small get together tonight out at the old barn in the woods. I know Raf and some of the other wolves, as well as some of the witches, will be there. It’s not really a party. It’s actually--”  
Lizzie interrupted excitedly, “That’s perfect! I was looking for an excuse to get Raf to take me out tonight and a party is just the event!” At her words Josie could see MG’s face fall. She gave him a sympathetic smile knowing that his love for her sister was currently only one sided. She couldn’t fathom how Lizzie could miss how much MG cared for her but she had her blinders on when it came to boys. If she didn’t have her sites on you, she didn’t know you existed. Lizzie began talking details with MG; the time of the party, what to wear, and who specifically was going to be there.  
Josie nodded along, not really listening to her sister drag on about Raf, when she saw Penelope enter the dining hall. Josie’s breath caught in her throat. Penelope was wearing black slacks, a white crop top, and a beautiful golden necklace around her throat. She looked absolutely sinful and Josie could feel her cheeks getting pink with a blush as she shameless stared at her ex. Even as beautiful and confident as she was Josie could tell something was off. There was a slight dip in Penelope’s smile, her eyes looking a bit sad. As she racked her brain for a reason why the witch could be upset, she realized what day it was. Today was Penelope’s birthday. It was only last year when Penelope had finally felt comfortable enough to tell Josie why she hated her birthday.  
\--One Year Ago--  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to Penny. It’s up to you.” Josie said softly as she combed her fingers through Penelope’s hair. Penelope was lying across Josie’s lap, her eyes staring at the small cake Josie had gotten for her birthday.  
“No, it’s ok Jojo. I want to tell you.” Penelope said softly. She pushed herself up so that she was sitting, her body flush against Josies. She took a deep breath before looking softly at Josie.  
“You know how I don’t normally go anywhere for the Holidays right?” Josie nodded her head. “That’s because my father disowned me from the coven. I’m not allowed to set foot on coven land. Truly I don’t know what sort of punishment my father would do to me if I was to try and go home to visit.” Josie was shocked but she schooled her facial expression, instead nodding her head for Penelope to continue. She didn’t want to interrupt when she could tell how hard it was for Penelope to tell her this.  
“The reason I hate my birthday is because it’s the anniversary of my mother’s death.” A single tear fell down Penelope’s face as she looked away from Josie to instead stare at the wall. She couldn’t look at her face as she told her this.  
“My mother died giving birth to me. I heard she was sweet and kind. She had a soft voice and a beautiful laugh. You know I get my eyes from her? My brother, Nathaniel, always tells me I take after her.” She said with a forced smile. “My father didn’t think so. He blamed me for her death, which I guess is true. I wasn’t supposed to be born. My coven… it’s mostly male witches. When my father found out I was going to be a girl he was really upset. Then the doctor told my parents that there were some complications. Her pregnancy was high risk and there was a chance the baby or mother might not make it. My father wanted her to get rid of me but my mother didn’t care. She wanted me.” Her voice broke as she admitted that to Josie. Josie held onto her hand, giving it a squeeze. Penelope took a deep breath and continued.  
“When the doctors told my father that my mother had died, he became enraged. They were afraid he’d do something to me so they kept me in the hospital for the first few months after I was born. My father didn’t even see me until I was almost six months old. One look and he told my brother that I couldn’t be his child. He was convinced my mother had had an affair.” Josie must’ve looked confused because Penelope reached over to the coffee table to grab her journal. She opened the cover and took out a picture, handing it to Josie. The picture was of a man, a woman, and a small boy. Josie looked up at Penelope, her eyes asking an unspoken question.  
“This is a photo of my family before I was born,” Penelope said softly. Now Josie understood. All three of the people in the picture were platinum blonde. Penelope’s father was tall, his face stern and unfriendly. He had ice blue eyes and pale skin. Her mother had kind green eyes and a similar complexion. The small boy looked like a carbon copy of his father, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Penelope on the other hand had dark, almost black, hair. Her skin was lightly tanned and her eyes almond shaped. She did not look like her father’s child at all.  
“My coven doesn’t believe in fraternity tests. The idea that one of their women might have an affair is so unspeakable it’s never discussed, so my father couldn’t legally try and get rid of me. Instead I had to go home with him and he had to accept me. By the time I turned thirteen I was so behind in my studies my brother was worried I’d never be able to control my powers. My father had never seen a reason to send me to school. Instead I spent most of my time in my room away from the rest of the coven. My brother taught me to read and he would bring me some spell books to occupy my time. I’m not sure how my brother convinced him but he got my father to agree to send me to a boarding school, away from the coven. That’s how I came to go to school here. Its far from my coven and my father doesn’t ever have to see me.” Penelope took a deep breath. She looked to be on the verge of tears.  
“The only person I still speak to is my brother. He’s the only one who still wishes me a happy birthday, who still checks in to see how I’m doing.” By now Penelope’s cheeks were streaked with tears, her voice hoarse. Josie pulled her into a hug, her hand rubbing circles on Penelope’s back.  
“Thank you for telling me Penny.” Josie whispered.  
Penelope began to cry softly, her hands clutching the front of Josie’s shirt. “No one wants me Jojo. My family doesn’t want me.” She cried.  
“Hey now,” Josie said, taking Penelope’s face in her hand. “You have a wonderful brother who loves you. You have me too. I’m your family Penny and you’re mine.” She made sure to look into Penelope’s eyes, willing her to see how much she loved her.  
“You will always have me Penny.”  
\--Current Day--  
Penelope’s face was drawn, her eyes sad. Josie knew how hard this day was for her. She couldn’t believe she had almost forgotten it was Penelope’s birthday. Thinking back to the last few days, she hadn’t seen Penelope’s brother, and if there was one thing Penelope could count on was that Nathaniel would come to wish her a happy birthday.  
She continued to stare at Penelope, drinking in her beauty. What startled her from staring was her sister’s sudden scoff and the anger radiating off her in waves. Josie looked over at Lizzie only to see her staring at the entrance where Penelope had just walked in.  
“What is Raf doing with Satan?” she asked, venom seeping out of her voice.  
Josie looked back at the doors and finally noticed that Penelope hadn’t arrived alone. In fact, Raf was standing next to her as they spoke about something. Penelope tilted her head back and smiled widely at whatever he had said while Raf sported a cheeky grin. Their conversation seemed to turn serious as Raf put both hands on Penelope’s shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes as he spoke to her. She nodded thoughtfully before smiling once again at him. Josie could literally feel the heat coming off Lizzie as Penelope stretched up on her tippy toes and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. Josie felt a surge of jealousy at the display of affection but quickly pushed it down. She had no right to be jealous and Penelope could kiss whoever she wanted. However, Lizzie was not quite as seasoned at holding in her emotions and she suddenly surged up as if to go confront them. Josie instantly grabbed Lizzie’s thigh under the table, attempting to keep her sister planted in her seat. She knew Lizzie would have been right up in Penelope’s face and this was not the time to make a scene.  
“What in the literal hell” Lizzie said eyes blazing.  
“Calm down Lizzie” Josie said in a hushed voice. “Just breathe”.  
Lizzie took a few deep breaths but Josie could still see her knuckles were clenched and white.  
“Maybe he was wishing her a happy birthday or something. It could mean nothing” Josie whispered. Lizzie looked over at her sister with confusion.  
“What?”  
Josie fought to not roll her eyes at her sister.  
“Today’s Penelope’s birthday. That necklace Penelope’s wearing looks new and I know Raf had been looking at getting her a gift. Maybe she was just thanking him.” Josie said.  
Lizzie’s eyes hardened. “How would you know that necklace is new? And why are you defending him? She probably bewitched him or something! He doesn’t even like her!” Lizzie all but screeched.  
“Keep your voice down!” Josie said quickly, looking around and noticing other students watching them. “Raf and Penelope are friends Lizzie. She helped him get Landon settled in with some magic safety precautions since he’s not a supernatural. He’s probably just thanking her or something.”  
MG nodded and added in, “It’s true Lizzie. Penelope helped him out a few weeks ago. He’s probably just saying thank you.”  
Lizzie sneered at the idea when suddenly a wide smile lit up her face as she sat up straight, all the anger in her eyes gone.  
“Good morning Raf!” she said cheerfully.  
Josie shook her head, again fighting to roll her eyes. She glanced up towards the doors again to see Penelope staring at her. She could feel herself blush again. Penelope grinned, giving a pointed look at her, then Lizzie, and then back to her. She rolled her eyes at Lizzie’s obviously shameless flirting and Josie had to fight back a smile before breaking eye contact. What was she doing? She could not be on good terms with Penelope Park. Not right now. She tuned back into Lizzies conversation just in time to hear her say, “So, there’s this party going on tonight and I was wondering if you’d like to go”. Raf smiled and looked back over his shoulder towards Penelope.  
“I’m actually the one helping to throw it. It’s more of a small get together. It’s actually a birthday celebration for Penelope. I’ll be seeing you there?” he asked, his eyes moving past Lizzie to Josie.  
Josie nodded as Lizzie’s face went slightly pink before she coyly said, “Sata-I mean Penelope always likes to party.” She leaned in close as if telling him a secret, “She can get a little out of hand if you know what I mean.”  
Josie frowned at her sister’s attitude but Lizzie paid no attention to her.  
“Would you like to go with me to the party? I’m looking for a date” she asked sweetly.  
Raf looked like he was holding back a grimace as he bit his lip.  
“I’m sorry Lizzie but I’m actually escorting Penelope to the party tonight. But maybe next time?”  
Josie could feel her sister stiffen and knew she had to be seeing red. When she didn’t answer Josie smiled up sweetly to Raf, “Ya that sounds like a plan! I hope you have fun with Penelope and we will see you there!”  
Raf smiled and nodded as he heading back towards the kitchen to get some food. Lizzie looked like her head was about to pop off.  
“That-that BITCH! She’s doing this to mess with me, I just know it! She’s bewitched him or enslaved him or something!” Lizzie exclaimed.  
“Lizzie,” Josie said, her voice tight, “the party is basically going to be a birthday bash for Penelope. She can’t crash her own party and I’m sure Raf means well he-“  
Just then Penelope was standing in front of their table, her eyes on Josie. Josie had stopped mid-sentence and after a moment she had to shake her head and look away from Penelope’s enrapturing green eyes. Penelope chuckled before giving Lizzie her signature sly smile.  
“I take it by MG’s nervous smile that he spilled the beans about a certain party going on tonight,” she said, lifting one eyebrow towards MG.  
He looked down before mumbling, “Sorry Peez, I swear I didn’t mean to”.  
She shook her head, still smiling, before commenting, “It’s all good MG. I was actually going to invite the twins anyways.”  
She looked meaningfully at Josie, “I know of at least one Saltzman who always did love to shower me with presents for my birthday.”  
She winked at Josie. A small smile bloomed across josies face as her sister fake gagged next to her.  
“Really Satan? You wanted to invite us to your birthday party? I find that hard to believe” Lizzie said indifferently.  
Another smile lit up Penelope’s face as she replied, “Well, I did have to get some friendly nudging from a certain wolf, whom I truly don’t know why I hang out with him, in order to get Lizzie on the guest list. Really though, I need to stop hanging out with the smelly pups around here, it’s bad for my image,” she joked.  
Josie was surprised. While Penelope was still messing with her sister it was nowhere near the normal animosity as usual. She was actually being pretty civil towards them. She thought maybe it had to do with it being her birthday. Josie’s heart softened again. Penelope’s birthday was a sore subject but for some reason it seemed worse this year. Josie searched Penelope’s eyes and she could see the pain that the raven hair witch was trying to hide.  
“I thought you hated birthday parties?” Josie asked softly, her eyes searching her ex’s.  
Penelope stiffened just slightly before throwing up another grin and saying, “While that still rings true a certain someone thought it might be nice to throw a party this year. He’d rather I’m not eating cake in my room by myself.”  
She laughed at the thought before her eye brows furrowed as she looked at Lizzie.  
“You okay over there Saltzman? You’re looking bitchier than normal.”  
Josie glanced over at her sister and noticed how red in the face she looked. Lizzie fixed her gaze on MG. “Raf is the one throwing the party?” she asked him, her tone dangerous.  
MG laughed nervously, “Ummm…yes?” It seemed to click in Penelope’s brain what Lizzie was just realizing and she began to laugh.  
“Aww shucks Lizzie. Sorry about Raf. I know you have him on a short leash but I’m sure one night won’t change anything. I mean, you did get him for your birthday. It’s only fair.” She chuckled.  
“Penelope” Josie said disapproving.  
Penelope’s smile widened as she looked at her ex. She put her hands up, another chuckle coming from the witch “I come in peace” she said. “Cross my heart”.  
If looks could kill Penelope would be dead. Lizzie’s eyes were hard as she addressed Josie’s ex.  
“I know you did something to him Satan. Just you wait until I find out what.”  
Penelope laughed, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Lizzie as she shook her head.  
“I don’t need to bewitch anyone to get them to hang out with me Lizzie. No need to be jealous. We can’t all be evil temptresses,” she said with a wink. “Raf is his own person. He can choose who he wants to hang out with on his own. It’s only a party. You don’t own a monopoly on his time or his life. You’ll end up suffocating him” Penelope said.  
Josie almost felt like Penelope was truly warning Lizzie. Her normal sarcasm didn’t lace her words and her eyes actually held, could it be, compassion. Lizzie didn’t see it that way, although Josie’s not sure Lizzie could see anything but rage right now. Her twin looked like a fish out of water, her mouth open and gasping. Suddenly she shut her mouth, her voice getting sickly sweet. Josie felt worried as she waited for what her sister was about to say.  
“No worries Penelope. Have Raf for tonight, I know it’s your birthday after all.” Josie’s anxiety heightened with every word Lizzie spoke and the next sentence caused her heart to seize in her chest. “With your mom dead and your dad disowning you from the family and kicking you out here all alone you must get lonely. I can’t imagine my father hating me so much and me being such a disappoint, not to mention illegitimate, that my family would have to send me to the school farthest away from the coven. I mean, even your half-brother didn’t show up this year, right? The only one in the family to even acknowledge your existence? He must have gotten sick of you too. Guess Raf will just have to stand in as your brotherly figure since no one in your real family cares it’s your birthday anyways.” Lizzie said with a shrug.  
Josie couldn’t believe what her sister had just said. She had never told her sister any of that information. It had taken Penelope almost a year and a half to trust Josie enough to tell her about how she came to the Salvatore school and why only her brother ever came to visit her. Penelope’s face had gone deathly pale. She looked at Josie, the pain in her eyes almost too much for Josie to bear. Josie knew that Penelope must be thinking that she had told Lizzie everything she had shared with her. Josie shook her head and moved to get up when Penelope held out a hand to stop her.  
She looked at Lizzie, anger in her eyes, “Touché Lizzie, touché.”  
With that she turned and quickly made her way to the entry door. Josie stared after her, trying to debate if she should run after Penelope or not. She looked over at her sister.  
“I can’t believe you would say that to her!”  
Josie rose to leave when she saw Raf stop Penelope at the door way. Penelope’s head was down and she wouldn’t look at him. He spoke to her a few moments more and Josie saw Penelope nod her head before quickly leaving the hall. Raf’s face was livid. He made his way to their table as Josie grabbed her coat from her seat.  
“What the actual fuck?!” Raf practically yelled.  
Lizzie’s eyes went wide in surprise. Josie grabbed Raf’s arm and pulled him away from the table.  
“Not here Raf.” She hissed at him.  
He looked ready to argue but she spoke before he could, “Penelope wouldn’t want anyone in her business and you know it. Let’s take this outside.”  
She pulled him to the door and gave a look at her sister to follow. Once they were in the court yard Raf’s silence broke.  
“What did you say to Penelope?!” he asked Lizzie.  
Lizzie looked somewhat embarrassed and actually frightened of Raf in that moment.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” she said dismissively.  
Josie shook her head.  
“Lizzie, how did you know that stuff you said about Penelope’s family? I never told you any of that ever. It took Penelope over a year to share that information with me!”  
Josie was furious. She stared daggers into her sisters eyes, her arms crossed over her chest waiting for her answer. Raf looked between the twins clearly confused. Lizzie looked down before shifting her feet back and forth. Josie knew that she only did this when she was guilty of something and trying to hide it.  
“Lizzie, this is serious. You crossed a fucking line. Penelope’s family is off limits! How did you find out that information?!”  
Lizzie looked up and finally mumbled, “I read your journal.”  
Josie’s mouth dropped open.  
“You what?!”  
Lizzie shook her head and said,” You were distraught Josie! I wanted to know what you were going through because you obviously couldn’t share that information with your own sister. Your own twin!”  
Josie couldn’t believe her sister was making this about her.  
“You had no right! Not only did you betray my trust but you stole personal information about Penelope from my journal! If you read it you know just how tough her life has been! Just how deep a wound you made when you talked about Nathaniel not coming to visit her this year. You don’t know why he didn’t come to visit and playing on her pain that her family left her was a low blow. I can’t believe you” Josie said, her voice going horse from unshed tears.  
“I thought you hated her!” Lizzie yelled but Josie only shook her head.  
“If you’ve read my journal then you know exactly how I feel, “she spit out through clenched teeth.  
“You said WHAT?!” Raf exploded.  
Both girls jumped and MG quickly got between Lizzie and Raf.  
“You told her that Nathaniel left her behind?” Lizzie looked scared for a moment before nodding slowly. “Oh God,” Raf moaned. “I need to find her”.  
“Wait!” Josie said. “What is it? What do you know?”  
Raf looked at Josie for a moment and then at Lizzie. He took Josie’s hand and pulled her off to the side, turning his back to Lizzie and MG. He spoke softly, as if trying to keep this conversation as private as possible.  
“Nathaniel’s dead, Josie. His plane crashed yesterday and Penelope just found out this morning.”  
Josie put her hand to her mouth, shock coursing through her brain.  
“No, there’s got to be some mistake. Nathaniel couldn’t be…”  
Raf simply nodded his head, his eyes sad.  
“That’s why I’m throwing this small get together tonight. It wasn’t supposed to turn into a party but I just wanted a few of Penelope’s friends to come together so she wouldn’t be alone today.”  
Tears poured down Josie’s face as she took a step back.  
“We have to find her.”  
Raf nodded. He looked back a Lizzie, anger still blazing in his eyes.  
“If she,” he said pointing at Lizzie, “said everything you told me then Penelope’s going to be putting a cloaking spell on herself. She won’t want to be found.”  
Josie couldn’t let Penelope do this alone.  
“I know where to find her.”  
Raf looked like he wanted to come with her but she shook her head.  
“I need to do this Raf. She thinks I betrayed her and she’s already hurting. If I can’t get her to talk to me I’ll call you so you can sit with her and make sure she’s ok. I promise.”  
Raf looked into her eyes and he must have seen what he was looking for because he nodded.  
“Josie, I-“ Lizzie said but stopped when Josie held her hand up to her. She knew her face was streaked with tears.  
“We will discuss this later. Right now? I need to go and comfort a friend.”  
As Josie turned to leave an explosion hit the side of the court yard and then everything went black.


	3. A Park Against The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Penelope's POV.  
> It takes place right after Lizzie made that comment about Nathaniel and Penelope's family. 
> 
> **warning there are some abuse flash back scenes and violence**
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for the kudos and comments (i'm honestly surprised anyone is even reading this tbh). :)  
> As i've said before this is my first fan fiction so I hope you have fun reading it! I have no beta so sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Penelope closed her eyes, trying to turn her mind off to all the thoughts and emotions wanting to bury her. The breeze was nice up on the roof. She was currently laying down on the blanket and pillow she kept stashed up here. She didn’t want to think about how she had first started keeping the blanket up here for Josie. When they were still together this was one of their favorite places to sneak off too and hide away. Penelope, for all her bravado and confidence, got worn out being around so many people. She would often need to take some time to recharge away from the crowd and Josie had the perfect place. After living in the Salvatore school since its inception Josie knew all the ins and outs of the school grounds. Not to mention she was able to siphon the magic locking spell her father had placed on the roof entry. They would spend hours up here watching the other student walk to and from class, watching the sunset and sometimes even the sunrise, and even staying out past curfew to star gaze. Josie was notorious for always getting cold no matter how warm it was outside. As a surprise Penelope had conspired with her school coven to get a moderate sized trunk moved to the roof and had begun keeping a set of blankets and pillows inside. That way, whenever Josie would begin to feel cold, they could pull out the blankets and cuddle together while they watched the stars. She had even begun to research the different constellations so that when they were cuddled together, she could point them out to Josie. She lived for the soft giggles and small smiles that would grace Josie’s face as she pointed out the most obscure constellations she could find.  
Penelope turned over, her eyes closing once more as she inhaled the scent of vanilla and citrus. Josie’s favorite perfume. It still lingered on the blankets from before their breakup. Probably because Penelope refused to wash them, for fear of that scent being washed away, and because she could barely handle being up here now that Josie didn’t come with her. Yet, when things got really bad, she found herself coming up to the roof and wallowing in her self-pity alone. She sat up, her mind refusing to shut off, as she thought about all that Lizzie had said. Tears pricked her eyes thinking about Nathaniel not being here for her birthday. How he would never be here for any of her future birthdays. Since she was little she knew her father hated her. Hated her for killing her mother and hated her because he was convinced she wasn’t his. She was literally the black sheep of the family and she knew it. To be honest she was the black sheep of the whole coven. Besides the fact she looked different from her family her magic was grounded in mystery. Her whole family was known for being necromancers and their magic tied them to death. Some of her ancestors brought death to others while others performed resurrections. Penelope was a powerful witch but she had never been tied to the dead. Instead she often found her magic enhanced by nature. Plants, water, air, fire, and everything in between. Her father saw this as proof of her mother’s infidelity.  
She still held the Park last name; her father couldn’t do anything about that fortunately. As soon as she turned thirteen and began showing more and more magical abilities, he had shipped her off the Salvatore school. She knew her brother must have convinced him that her magic, if left unchecked, could wreak havoc to the coven. Not to mention a considerable amount of embarrassment to the family name if she didn’t learn how to control it. A smile formed across her lips remember the first time she used her powers. It was a few months after she had turned thirteen and her father had barged into her room and found her reading one of the spell books Nathaniel had bought her. Thinking back, she wasn’t even sure her father knew she could read back then. To say he had been pissed off was an understatement.  
\--4 years Ago--  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” her father screamed as he rushed forward snatching the book out of Penelope’s hands.  
Penelope shrunk back in fear; her face ghostly white. Her whole body shook as she cowered before her father.  
“I- I’m sorr-sorry papa,” she stuttered out. She kept her eyes downcast, too afraid to look him in the eyes. She knew she was in trouble now. She wasn’t supposed to be learning magic, not without her father’s approval. She was usually really good at paying attention to the sound of him coming down the hallway, allowing her enough time to stash the book before he made his way to her room. Today she had been so engrossed in the book she had forgotten to keep an ear open to the sound of him walking through the house. She silently kicked herself for her stupidity. Suddenly her father lunged towards her, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulling her from the bed.  
“Who gave you this book? Tell me!” He yelled, his hand twisting her shirt and causing the material to constrict around her neck. Even though fear still had her trembling she shook her head refusing to give up Nathaniel’s name. If her father found out it it could jeopardize Nathaniel’s own magical schooling. She knew the risk he took getting her these books. At thirteen years old she understood what could happen to him if Papa believed he had conspired against him. Papa let go of her shirt to grab her wrist squeezing it painfully.  
“What have I told you about learning magic in this house?” he said, his voice low and dangerous. When she didn’t answer he squeezed her wrist tightly causing Penelope to yelp in pain.  
“Magic is only for the pure of blood and I am not worthy of learning it,” Penelope cried.  
“If you know the rules why am I finding you with a spell book?” he sneered.  
Penelope opened her mouth to speak but her father slapped her before she could utter a word. Her head whipped back from the force of it. She could feel blood dripping from the corner of her lip, her face felt like it was on fire. She silently began to cry, not wanting to make too much noise knowing it would only add fuel to the fire that was her father’s rage. Just as suddenly as he had grabbed her he was shoving her back towards the bed. Penelope huddled against the footboard cradling her wrist which was sporting a deep purple bruise the shape of his hand. Her father began inspecting the spell book she had been reading. If it was possible his face became even redder, his anger seemed to build as he realized what she was reading. The spell book was named “The Art of Necromancy”.  
“You. Are. Reading. About. Necromancy?” he asked, his voice coming out in gasps. His body seemed to shake from rage. Penelope didn’t dare speak, instead simply nodding her head.  
“Why would you be reading about Necromancy, Penelope?”  
She didn’t speak for a moment, still debating if it was safe to answer. As her father continued to glare at her she knew she couldn’t keep quiet.  
“I wanted to learn more about our family papa,” she said softly.  
“You are not a part of this family,” he spit out in disgust. While the physical pain he had inflicted on her hurt, his words felt like daggers in her heart. She scrambled to fix her mistake.  
“I’m sorry papa. I wanted to learn more about the Park family. I- I just wanted to understand,” her voice quivering. She had never felt the tie to the dead like her brother and when she had told him that he bought her this book. He hoped it would help her understand her heritage. Papa continued to glare at her before turning the book over in his hand. Ignalusa he murmured, causing the spell book to catch on fire.  
“No!” Penelope cried but her father threw his hand out at her. Pain erupted across her body as she began to scream. Fire covered her from head to toe, the heat only seeming to intensify with ever second. She continued to scream as she heard shouting coming from the door. Nathaniel stood in the doorway a look of horror across his face.  
“What are you doing?!” he screamed at their father. His father laughed cruelly shaking his head as if Nathaniel’s questions was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. Her brother tried to run to her but her father grabbed him by the back of the neck, squeezing painfully.  
“I know it was you,” he sneered. “Filling her head with all this nonsense won’t help anyone.”  
He viciously threw Nathaniel against the wall, her brothers head making a sickening smack as his body went limp. A small pool of blood formed around his head as he lay there unmoving. Penelope couldn’t explain it, as hard as she tried, but a sudden calm seemed to set over her. She was conscious that she was no longer screaming, the fire no longer seemed quite as hot, and the pain was all but gone. She stared at her brother in shock, fear no longer running through her veins for her own safety but for her brother’s instead. The rain beating against the windows drew her eyes. She didn’t even know what she was doing but she found herself, her hand outstretched towards the window, calling the water to her. A soothing balm ran across her skin as if she was being dowsed in water, the fire extinguishing across her form. The plants in her room called to her as she willed their life forces to strengthen her. Her father stared in shock, his face pale. She couldn’t see it but she could feel a force field surrounding him, one that she had created. She slowly stood up, swaying for a moment, before making her way to her brothers slumped form. Lifting his head to her lap she closed her eyes and used the plant’s power to will the cut on his head to close. Her father banged against the air barrier surrounding him. He was screaming curses at her and yelling out spells trying to break the barrier around him. Rage filled his eyes and without evening muttering a word, only with a glare, Penelope caused fire ignited across his clothes. He screamed in fear and pain as he tried to pat out the flames. Penelope shook her head as she released the barrier surrounding him, allowing him to run from the room. As much as she hated him she was not her father. She wouldn’t make him suffer like she suffered.  
When her brother regained consciousness, she had told him what she did. She thought he would be scared of her but instead a huge grin split across his face as he engulfed her in a big hug.  
“I’m so proud of you little sis” he said. His eyes sparkling with complete and utter love and wonder at her. Papa had never spoken of the incident after that day. He never barged into her room or tried to physically hurt her again. It was only a few months later that he had sent her off to boarding school.  
“You will be attending the Salvatore Boarding School for the young and the gifted. You will learn to control your powers and hopefully not become an embarrassment to this coven. Once you turn eighteen all funds will be cut off. You’re on your own. I will have completed my duty as your guardian and you will no longer be my responsibility. Are we clear?” Papa said. Penelope nodded her head.  
“Don’t contact me and don’t come back. You’re not a Park and this coven officially absolves all ties to you.”  
With that he turned his back to her and walked back into their house shutting the door after him. Nathaniel helped her carry her bags to the taxi and after a tearful goodbye she was on her way to Mystic Falls.  
\--Present Day--  
That was the last time she had spoken to her father. The only other contact she had with the Parks was through her brother and the monthly checks that came in the mail for her tuition. Now that her brother was dead, she didn’t know who she could turn to anymore. The only other person who had made her feel like family was Josie and that was obviously not the case anymore. Especially since it looked like she and Lizzie had decided to spill all of her secrets.  
Tears streamed down her face as she thought about the mess she had made. Her brother had just called not a week earlier to tell her to get her head out of her ass and apologize to Josie. He couldn’t understand why Penelope was doing what she was doing. No one did. She wanted to keep it that way for Josie’s sake. If everyone knew about the merge they’d tell Josie about it and she knew that her ex would refuse to stand up for herself out of love for her twin. She couldn’t let that happen. Still, the pain that hit her heart at the idea of Josie and Lizzie going over all the intimate and vulnerable moments of her and Josie’s relationship hurt. She looked out towards the forest; it looks beautiful from the roof. The trees bowing in the wind looked almost like they were silently waving to her. Their strength flowing out across the air to caress her magic.  
The silence was abruptly broken when she heard shouting coming from the courtyard. As she leaned over the edge to see what the cause of the commotion was, she realized who was yelling. Raf was having an argument with Josie and Lizzie. She couldn’t make out what they were saying but she saw Raf take Josie to the side and they spoke quietly, their heads bent towards each other. Jealously shot through Penelope’s heart. She knew she didn’t have a right to that jealousy but she couldn’t help it. Josie said something to Raf and turned to leave when suddenly an explosion hit the side of the school. The force of the blast threw Penelope backwards, her head connecting with one of the poles on the roof, knocking her right out.


	4. The Artifact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Josie's POV.   
> The students still don't know about Malivore or what the artifacts are for.   
> I made a few changes to the canon mention of the malivore bullets as well.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)   
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Josie couldn’t believe her luck. First, she has to witness Penelope’s heart broken face at what her sister blurted out, second she found out Lizzie had stolen and read her journal, third Penelope’s brother was dead, and now? Now a Triad soldier was gripping her arm and dragging her to the center of the courtyard along with the rest of the students. Oh, and for some fucking reason her magic wasn’t working. She closed her eyes, willing magic to siphon out of the school grounds, but nothing happened. As she looked around for her sister, she noticed the rest of the student body in similar shocked states. The witches were looking at their hands in horror as the magic they wished to happen refused. The wolves growled and clenched their fists at the lack of supernatural strength and speed. The vamps feeling their teeth and realizing they couldn’t feel their fangs. Something was repressing their powers and for the life of her, Josie didn’t know what.

Finally, the man dragging her dropped her. She hit the ground with a hard thud, laying there for a moment, her body refusing to cooperate. The blast had really knocked the wind out of her. Suddenly she felt two sets of hands on her.

“Oh, Josie are you ok? Please tell me you’re ok” cried Lizzie.

“Jeez, let her breathe Lizzie,” sighed Hope as she rolled her eyes.

Lizzie helped Josie into a sitting position as she looked her over. Lizzie smashed Josie to her chest in a fierce hug, tears soaking through her shirt.

“What’s going on?” asked Josie as she slowly peeled herself from her sister’s tight hug. She smiled softly at her sister.

Lizzie opened her mouth to answer but Hope beat her to it.

“I heard you guys shouting and came out to see what was going on just as you turned to leave. A bomb or something went off in the east classrooms and it blasted all of us a good ten feet. You weren’t moving afterwards,” Hope said, her voice growing small.  “We tried to get to you, but Triad’s soldiers came rushing in. They hauled us over here to the center of the yard and left you there. We tried to use our powers to push them out but somethings blocking them. No one has been able to use any supernatural power at all. They rounded up all the students and then we saw them finally grab you and start bringing you over. Raf is checking on the younger students to see if anyone’s hurt.”

Josie looked at her in horror. Hope paused for a moment before blurting out, “That’s not even the worst part! Triad also has some special bullets that can kill any supernatural being. No matter what kind they are.”

“What? How did you figure that out?” asked Josie.

 “Because they saw me put down one of your classmates,” came a voice behind her.

Josie turned as best she could while sitting down to see a Triad soldier standing above her. He was dressed all in black except for a silver pin on his collar. His smile was cold and cruel and it stretched his face too wide. Lizzie moved to stand up but Hope put her hand on her arm stopping her. The man chuckled.

“The name’s Burr. You know, it’s taken me a long time to perfect these weapons. Almost fifteen years actually. The bullets are made from the mud of the Malivore pit, weaponized by Triad scientists, and cursed by a _paradisus_ witch. No matter where I shoot the bullet will hit its mark. The mark being any supernatural being in the vicinity of where I shoot. It can’t harm a human child’” He laughed. “It’s really quite special. I can shoot wherever I like and one of you will die. I suggest you tell me what I want to know, or I’ll start shooting into the crowd and we’ll see how many of your so called ‘students’ go extinct.”

Josie and Lizzie looked at each other. Josie had no idea what this man was referring to and she didn’t know what he wanted to know but she knew it wasn’t good news. She looked at her sister and raised her eye brow wanting to know who it was the man had killed. Lizzie mouthed _Alicia._  Josie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Alicia was a kind and shy witch who had come to the school not six months ago. Grief washed over her, but she barely had time to process it before the man spoke again.

“We know your father runs the school. Tell us where he’s hidden the third artifact to raise Malivore and we’ll let the rest of the _student body_ go, unharmed.”

Lizzie’s face contorted in anger as she stood up and spoke, her voice coming out almost shrill.

“First off ass hat, we have no idea what you are talking about. What artifact? What does it look like? And who the fuck is Malivore?”

The man struck out and hit Lizzie in the gut. She doubled over in pain, stumbling back. Hope and Josie caught her as they glared at the man.

“Let’s try this again. Where is the artifact?” The man asked.

“We don’t know about any artifact!” cried Josie. “Our father doesn’t tell us everything. Probably to protect us. If he found whatever artifact you’re looking for it could be anywhere on the school grounds.”

The man growled in annoyance before raising his gun towards Josie.

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to start shooting until someone begins to think of where daddy dearest hid the artifact.”

“Wait!” cried Landon. The three girls startled as they stared at him in shock. He seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was like he appeared out of smoke and suddenly stood beside them, out of breath, and sweat pouring down his face.

“I can find the artifact for you if its somewhere in the school. I found the dagger and I seem to be drawn to the artifact. Let me try…please,” he implored. Burr looked at him skeptically, but another soldier came up to him and whispered something in his ear. He gave a small nod.

“Fine. I’ll give you one hour. If you don’t produce the Chalice of Arimathea, I’ll start shooting. Starting with these three girls,” Burr said.

He reached out and grabbed Landon, dragging him away from the group. Landon looked back over his shoulder at Hope a hopeful smile on his face. He gave a small wink. Hope put her hands in her head.

“That fucking idiot,” Hope cursed.

“Look, he’s an idiot, but he’s an idiot that just bought us an hour to try and figure out what the hell is going on,” Lizzie said.

Josie had to agree with her twin. She wasn’t sure how safe or smart it was for Landon to offer himself up to look for the artifact, but he bought them some time.

“What do you think could be blocking our powers?” Josie asked.

Hope and Lizzie looked stumped as they tried to wrack their brains for an answer.

“It has to be some kind of spell. Either that or a talisman they brought with them,” Hope offered.

“It has to be a spell. I don’t think a talisman would be that powerful. But damn, it would have to be one hell of a spell to block all of our powers,” Lizzie added.

“What did that guy, Burr, say about the bullets they use? Something about a curse that was put on it?”

Josie thought back to what Burr had mentioned about the Malivore mud bullets. To be honest her ears were still ringing, and she couldn’t recall exactly what he had said.

“He mentioned something about the bullets being cursed by a _paradisus_ witch. Whatever the hell that means,” Hope groaned.

“He said ‘ _paradisus_ ’?” Josie asked her face going pale.

“Yes…” Hope and Lizzie said in unison.

“What is a _paradisus_ witch Josie?” asked Hope.

Josie felt like she couldn’t breathe as she frantically started looking around her at the rest of the students.

“Where was she? I can’t see her anywhere,” Josie mumbled to herself. She twisted around searching the student body but not seeing who she was looking for.

“Josie!” Lizzie said forcefully. Josie looked at her twin, her eyes wild. “What aren’t you telling us?”

“ _Paradisus_ is Latin,” Josie said. She continued to look around the courtyard before looking back at her sister. “ _Paradisus_ means Park, Lizzie. A _paradisus_ witch is a witch from Penelope’s coven.”


	5. Paradisus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Sorry it took me a few days to upload another chapter. Work has been killer.

** Chapter: Paradisus **

“I always knew Satan was literally from Hell. Of course, it’s her fault that- “Lizzie trailed off as Josie glared at her.

“For someone who’s read my journal you obviously didn’t pay attention,” Josie said angerly. Hope looked between the twins awkwardly.

“Look, we only have an hour but I’m going to give you both five minutes to get your shit together before we game plan how to kick Triad’s ass and save the school. Five minutes ladies!” Hope said before she stood up and headed over to where Raf was checking on the other students.

The twins looked at each other, both trying to read the others expression. Josie was angry, but she was also scared. While her anger at her sister was at the forefront of her emotions the fear for Penelope, and what her coven’s agreement with Triad meant for her, still weighed her down.  Not to mention the raven-haired witch was still missing. Josie sighed before looking away from her sister’s gaze.

“Lizzie…I know you don’t like Penelope. You’ve never liked her, but please just listen ok?”

Lizzie looked like she wanted to argue but instead she nodded for Josie to continue.

“You’ve read my journal. Did you read all of it or did you just read certain pages?”  
Lizzie looked a little uncomfortable before murmuring, “I didn’t read the whole thing. I more opened to a certain page and just read until I couldn’t anymore.”

Josie nodded as Lizzie confirmed her suspicions. “Lizzie, I know you meant well. I mean, I hope you meant well, but what you did was so wrong. Not just to me but to Penelope as well. You’re my twin, I know you love me, and you want me to share everything with you. But sometimes I need to keep things to myself. It’s not because I don’t love you, its because I’m still trying to figure out my own feelings. I don’t even know how I feel about Penny half the time. Writing it out helps me work through my feelings. Reading my journal… it’s the biggest betrayal of trust. All my thoughts and feelings are mine to share. All of Penelope’s history and everything she shared with me? That was personal. I laid my heart down on those pages and for you to read them without my consent…” Josie’s voice cracked. She took a moment before grabbing Lizzie’s hands and continuing. “If you had read my whole journal you would know just how hard it was for Penny to share that information with me. You would know exactly how I feel about Penelope. You would know all about the things she’s has done for me. And Lizzie, you would now all the things Penelope has done for you.”

Josie stared at her and Lizzie’s hands. She gave them a light squeeze before meetings her twins shocked gaze.

“Josie…I-I’m sorry. You were so depressed, so sad all the time, and I didn’t know what to do. I know it was wrong, I know. I just- I just wanted to understand. I opened your journal and it opened right to all that stuff about Penelope and I just sort of went with it. I knew it would hurt her, but she had hurt you, so I justified it. I’m so sorry,” Lizzie said. Tears streaking down her cheeks. “I’ll apologize to Penelope too, I promise. When we get out of this I’ll apologize.”

Josie was still upset but she knew they didn’t have time to dive too deeply into the betrayal of trust Lizzie had broken. Not to mention Lizzie rarely ever apologized so she knew that on some level she had to truly mean what she said. She pulled her sister in for a hug. Lizzie was first to pulled away first, her eyes furrowed in confusion.

“What did you mean about Penelope doing things for me?” She asked. Josie didn’t have time to answer before Hope and Raf walked up interrupting their conversation.

“Sorry to break up your twin meeting but we got to figure out how to kick these guy’s asses before they kick ours,” said Raf.

Josie looked at Lizzie, giving her a small nod to let her know they’d finish the conversation later.

“First off, Raf and I looked everywhere but no one’s seen Penelope. She must have been out of the school grounds when Triad hit. That has be a good thing,” Hope said as looked closely at Josie. “You okay Josie?” Josie nodded, smiling for Hope to continue. “Okay, so tell us, why would Penelope’s coven be working with Triad?”

Josie bit her lip as she recalled all she knew about Penelope’s coven.

“Her father is a purest. He doesn’t approve of wolves and vamps. He also isn’t the biggest fans of witches with mixed blood.”

“What? We’re all supernatural creatures, what’s his problem?” growled Raf.

“Did Penelope tell you that?” asked Lizzie softly.

Josie shook her head. “No, it was actually Penelope’s brother Nathaniel. He… he wanted me to understand why Penelope was so nervous for me to meet him and why she never spoke too much about their coven.” The group looked confused before Josie added, “She had told me about her parents, but she never really spoke too much about her coven or their views on the school.”

Josie thought back to everything Nathaniel had told her.

 

\--2 years ago—

Josie grabbed Penelope’s shaking hands, giving them a gentle squeeze, before pulling them up to plant a gentle kiss to the backside of her hand. Penelope smiled at her before her brows drew together in worry again.

“You okay Penny?” asked Josie. She’d never seen her girlfriend so nervous before. In fact, her Penny was usually aloof and carefree when it came to stressful situations but today, she was a mess of nervous energy and anxiety.

“I just want to make sure you two get alone well together,” Penelope said. “I haven’t seen him in a while and you’re the first girlfriend I’ve ever introduced to him and- “Josie stopped Penelope with a soft kiss. She couldn’t understand why Penelope was so nervous for her to meet her brother, but she guessed it had to do with her father. She pulled her into a side hug, resting her head on top of Penelope’s.

“I’m sure I’m going to love him, and I’ll make sure he loves me,” she said brightly. Penelope suddenly stiffened as a taxi drove through the front gate. When the taxi stopped in front of them Josie barely had time to react before a tall blond man was practically jumping out of the taxi to encompass her in a bear hug.

“So, you’re the famous Josie who my sister hasn’t shut up about,” laughed Nathaniel as he squeezed her tightly. She giggled into his shoulder already knowing she liked Penny’s brother. Nathaniel stood at six foot two, with platinum blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. He had an approached carefree style that made Josie feel immediately at ease.

“I hope it was all good things she told you,” she said lightly as they broke apart.

“Oh, definitely all good things,” Nathaniel said as he threw his arm over Penelope’s shoulder.

“She barely breathes when she talks to me on the phone. Its always Josie this and Josie that!” Penelope’s face turned an adorable shade of pink as she punched her brother in the side.

“Nathaniel,” Penelope groaned. Her brother’s smile widened.

“Nathaniel Park. Pleased to meet you Josie,” he said, sticking his hand out towards her. She took his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Nathaniel pulled away first before stepping back, putting his hand to his chin in mock appraisal. He looked at her to Penelope and back.

“She’s nice Penelope, I don’t know how you tricked her into dating you.”

“Har har,” Penelope laughed. “You think you’re so funny.”

“Weren’t you the one just telling me about how lucky you were that she decided to go out with you and how you’re pretty sure you’re in- oof!”

Penelope had tackled her brother, jumping on his back and slapping her hand over his mouth. He wiggled his eyebrows at Josie before Penelope suddenly yanked her hand back with a shriek.

“Did you just lick my hand?!” she exclaimed. A loud laugh burst from her brothers lips. Josie couldn’t help but smile at their sibling banter.

“Ok, picking on Penelope time is over Nat. Josie doesn’t want to hear about our phone conversations.”  
“Oh on the contrary,” Josie said with a laugh in her voice. “I’d love to hear all about what she’s told you about me.” She winked at Penny before grabbing Nathaniel’s arm and walking him over to one of the benches by the front entrance.

“This is actually the perfect time for me to dish all of my sisters’ secrets to you,” Nathaniel said. He looked over his shoulder at Penelope who stood dumbfounded by the taxi. “Will you grab my bags and take them to your room lil sis?” Penelope rolled her eyes and was about to argue when Nathaniel added, “I want to get to know your girlfriend a little bit better. I promise to be on my best behavior, cross my heart.” Penelope looked to Josie, checking to make sure her girlfriend was comfortable with hanging out with her brother. Josie nodded and Penelope sighed before grabbing Nathaniel’s bags and beginning to haul them inside.

“I swear if you drive her away I’ll kill you,” she mumbled angerly, causing Josie and Nathaniel to laugh.

As they took a seat on the bench Nathaniel smiled at Josie kindly.

“So Josie, tell me a little bit about yourself. Penelope’s told me some of the basics. You’re a twin, your mothers a vampire and your father runs the school, and you’ve somehow managed to get my sister to open up to you about our parents. That’s no small feat.”

She blushed, “I don’t know about that.” Nathaniel smiled as he took Josie’s hands in his.

“Look, I’m going to be frank. I have an ulterior motive for wanting to speak to you privately. I really meant what I said. Penelope doesn’t open up to people, ever. I blame my father’s treatment of her, she’s afraid those she loves will abandon her like dad did. The fact she told you about our family is a huge step for her. She must really trust you.”

 “You know Nathaniel, I’ve been so nervous to meet you.”

He looked surprised at this statement. “Nervous to meet me?”

Josie laughed, “Yes you! I think I must have been feeding off of Penelope because she’s been rather stressed since she found out you were coming to visit. I was worried we wouldn’t get along the way she was carrying on.” Nathaniel pondered this statement before his eyes widened slightly.

“Oh, Penny” he said softly.

“What is it?”

“What kind of witch are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Josie was taken aback by his question. “I’m a Siphoner witch.” Nathaniel nodded, a sad smile appearing on his face.

“A gemini witch. My poor penny,” he murmured.

“What do you mean?” asked Josie.

“Look, I hope you won’t judge Penelope too harshly but I need to tell you some stuff about my father and our coven that doesn’t paint them in a good light. I’m not surprised Penelope never told you too much about our coven. Their ‘views’ are rather…dated.” He grimaced at the statement.

“Is this because she’s dating girl?” asked Josie.

Nathaniel smiled kindly, “I won’t lie to you, I believe she’s nervous because she’s dating you but it not for the reason you’re thinking. While the coven wouldn’t approve of Penelope dating preferences she honestly doesn’t give a fuck. She knows I don’t care who she loves so long as she’s happy. What I think she was nervous about is the fact you’re a Siphoner witch.” He shook his head in mock disapproval. “She should know I don’t carry our covens’ views on different types of witches.”

“Different types of witches?” asked Josie. Nathaniel looked at her quizzingly.

“Penelope hasn’t told you anything about the coven?”

“Just that your family is tied to necromancy.”

“Our coven is pretty backwards, which is putting it kindly. My father, the head of the coven, has always been adamant that our coven is the purest one out there. He hates the idea of witches procreating with other species. Humans, wolves, vamps, or anything that’s not a witch is on the no go list. He also hates the idea of ‘less pure’ forms of witches.” Nathaniel looked embarrassed as he said, “He hates witches who don’t have their own magic.”

Now she understood what Nathaniel was getting at. Penelope’s coven didn’t believe Siphoner witches were “real” witches.

“If my father had it his way, he would get rid of all other supernatural beings that weren’t pure witches. Pure meaning Paradisus coven witches. The coven’s belief is that since we are tied to death our magic is superior to all others. We have magic and we have the added power of necromancy. It’s the reason why most of the unions between our witches occurs within the coven. Penelope must have been worried I wouldn’t approve of you because of your magic.”

Josie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew Penelope’s father was cruel, but Penny had never gone into much detail about her father’s views on magic or her coven’s theology. Nathaniel squeezed Josie’s hand.

“Just so you know, I approve of you completely. I don’t hold my father’s views on other types of witches or supernatural creatures. We are all a part of the bigger picture and we all play a role in the circle of life. A Siphoner witch is just as important as a vampire, werewolf, fae, or even a little ole necromancer like me.”

Josie couldn’t help but smile at his words. He said them with such conviction and gentleness that she knew he meant it.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Of course! I don’t know if it was my place or not, but I wanted you to know just how important you are to my sister. The fact that she wanted me to meet you, even as nervous as she was about my reaction to you, says so much about how much she cares for you. I’ve always been worried that what my father did to her would harden her heart. To some extent it has; her attitude and sarcasm are a defense mechanism to push people away. Somehow you’ve managed to crack through that exterior and get to the gooey soft center of her. I can’t thank you enough for making her laugh, smile, cry, and hope.” He pulled her into a tight hug. “For the first time in sixteen years my little sister called me out of the blue to gush about this girl who was so smart and kind and genuine. A girl who wouldn’t take her bullshit. A girl, who for the first time in her life, made her feel like she had a home.”

 

\--Present Day—

The memory of Nathaniel threatened to pull Josie under, the feeling of grief washing over her, but the school was counting on her and she couldn’t let herself fall too deeply. Not yet at least.

“Nathaniel told me about how her father had radical views on other supernatural that weren’t within the coven. His belief was that all other supernatural beings were a menace on the earth. Not to mention other covens or types of witches weren’t pure and were basically abominations. I’m thinking he must have had similar views as Triads. Malivore, I’m assuming, is the big bad that’s been causing all the problems around school.” Josie told the group.

Hope spoke up, “Malivore is a supernatural being that absorbs supernatural beings. All he wants to do is rid the world of supernaturals, at least that’s what I understood from what your dad told me.”

“Then it makes perfect sense that Penelope’s coven would help Triad. They believe all other supernatural are abominations so they would be all for a monster taking out everyone else.” Josie added.

“I bet you ten bucks they made a deal with Triad that would protect them from Malivore’s power,” Lizzie said furiously. “If her father hates other supernaturals so much how come he sent her here where we have witches, wolves, and vamps?” asked Lizzie.

“From what I got out of Penelope their father didn’t consider Penny a Park he didn’t care where she was sent. However, Nathaniel told me that no other school would take her. I guess the Paradisus Coven is not well liked in the world and dad was the only one who agreed to let her attend,” Josie answered.

“Man, that’s rough,” said Raf. “I guess that also answers the question about how they could attack a school with one of their own inside. They must be a powerful coven. What do you think this spell is doing exactly?” asked Raf.

“It’s repressing our powers dumbass,” Hope retorted.

“Hope!,” Josie said with a frown. “Look Raf, it’s either repressing our powers or it’s completely counteracting our magic.”

“Making us essentially human?” asked Raf.

The three witches didn’t know how to answer.

“I guess you could say that,” said Lizzie.  


	6. Time To Save The Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Penelope's POV and lets just say she wakes up pissed!

Penelope groaned as she rolled over, her hands going to her head.

“What the hell?” she mumbled to herself. As she took her hands from her forehead, she saw blood covering her palms.

“Shit!”

She tried to recall what happened and could vaguely remember some sort of explosion going off and then pain exploding in her head.

Josie.

She suddenly sat up remembering who she had been looking at when the bomb went off.

“Josie!?”

Penelope instantly regretted moving so quickly as a splitting headache racked her brain and her vision blurred. She held her head steady, willing her vision to settle down before slowly crawling to her knees and pushing herself up. It took a moment of swaying on her feet, her hand grabbing the pipe next to her so she could remain standing, before her vision cleared and she slowly stumbled to the roofs edge to look for Josie.

Didn’t find Josie, instead she found the whole school huddled together in groups as Triad Soldiers seemed to be holding them hostage. Soldiers were yelling back and forth to one another as they held guns towards her classmates. She quickly ducked her head, not wanting to be spotted, as she searched through the crowd to find Josie. She couldn’t figure out why no one was fighting back until she saw Natalie, one of the witches in her coven, muttering to herself and looking down at her hands in frustration. The young witch was clearly upset and as Penelope took in the rest of the students, she saw that they all looked relatively confused. The witches were throwing out their hands towards Soldiers but nothing happened while the wolves and vamps seemed to be sitting in a daze.  Something must be blocking their magic.

Penelope closed her eyes, crossing her fingers, as she muttered _lumen_. A small ball of glowing energy appeared in her hand. “Yes!” she whispered to herself. Whatever was blocking the other student’s magic wasn’t affecting hers. She didn’t have any clue why she would still have magic and honestly, she didn’t have the time or patience to question it, just as long as she could use it when she got down to the courtyard. She looked back out over the roofs edge, her eyes roaming the faces until she finally found Josie’s. Her ex currently had a gun pointed at her as a Triad soldier yelled at her and Lizzie about something. Penelope burned with anger. She so badly wanted to set the soldier on fire or send him flying but she wasn’t in the position to do it with so many other weapons pointed near Josie. She could barely make out the soldier talking about a chalice or something when Landon came running up behind Josie. A few moments later he was being led away by some Triad soldiers and the rest of the gang regrouped together. She sat back down, her back against the roof wall, as she thought about what to do next.

“Triad soldiers are crawling all over the court yard so I can’t just pop down there and rescue everyone. I don’t even know if it’s a spell or talisman blocking the magic so I shouldn’t risk getting to close. Why is Triads even here? Dammit I need to know what the hell is going on before I decide to go get myself killed,” she muttered to herself out loud.

As she sat there for a moment longer, she realized what she had to do. There was only one person, besides herself, who wasn’t rounded up in the courtyard and who had at least a tiny idea at what was going on. She popped back up looking towards the edge of the courtyard to see Landon being led towards the north end of the school.

“Time to go save the mortal and find out what the fuck is going on!”

Penelope made her way to the roof exit before taking one more look around. She saw the pillow and blankets still bunched up on the ground where she had been laying. Looking at the blankets she saw a small black box hidden under the pile. It was Josie’s birthday gift that she had meant to give to the twin that morning but with everything that had happened she hadn’t had a chance before Lizzie ruined the moment. She knew she’d be able to use the gift so she quickly jogged over, snatching the box up in her hand and depositing it in her back pocket. She turned and quickly moved down the stairs to the ground floor.

As Penelope reached the bottom of their stairs she cautiously stuck her head out the door checking to see if any soldiers were lingering around the hallway. Once she saw it was clear she closed the roof door behind her and began to quickly make her way to the north end of school, where she had magical history classroom. Surprisingly she didn’t meet anyone along her route.

“What fucking idiots,” she muttered under breath. “They think they got all the student in the school. Morons should’ve done a head count” she snickered.

As she got closer to the History of Magical Artifacts Classroom, she could hear voices coming from the doorway.

“Where’s the Chalice?” a voice sneered.

“Look, it’s not like I can just magically make it appear. Give me a moment to let my spidey sense tingle or whatever,” retorted Landon’s voice. Penelope winced as she heard a loud smack sound and London’s grunt of pain.

“I don’t need your sass traitor,” the voice said angrily.

“Traitor?”  
“Staying here in this school with all those filthy “supernaturals”. You’re a disgrace to the human race,” the voice said laced with disgust.

_What a fucking loser. Time for some payback. What was that spell Josie was learning a few months ago?_ Penelope thought. As she called back the memory she remembered seeing her ex sitting in the library window sill. Josie had been wearing a beautiful yellow sundress with white heels and her hair in a half up half down bun. A pretty yellow ribbon tied in a bow on her head. She had looked so gorgeous next to the old window sill. Her face scrunched up in concentration. Penelope could remember seeing her lips moving as she silently read to herself. She always made that face when she was having trouble with a spell.

_“You know you don’t have to study on a Saturday, right?” asked Penelope._

_Josie looked up surprised, a cute blush forming on her cheeks, before her eyes narrowed._

_“What are you doing here?” she asked with a sigh._

_Penelope frowned but quickly threw up a sly smile, not wanting Josie to know how much it hurt her that Josie used that tone with her. She wanted to snap back a sarcastic answer but instead found herself telling the truth._

_“I haven’t been feeling too well and everyone has been getting too…loud. I needed a place to just get away,” she said softly._

_Josie’s facial expression softened._

_“Why don’t you just go up to th-“_

_“The roof?” Penelope finished for her. Josie nodded._

_“I haven’t been up there since…” Penelope’s voice dropped off leaving Josie to fill in the blank. She hadn’t been up to the roof since their breakup._

_“Oh Penny,” Josie said gently._

_“It’s fine. Just needed a new place to recharge but I’ll leave you to your studying. I don’t want to interrupt.”_

_As Penelope turned to leave she felt a hand grab her wrist._

_“You can stay.”_

_The smile that grew on Penelope’s face was the brightest smile she’d had in a long time. Josie’s blush deepened as she realized she was still holding Penelope’s wrist and quickly dropped it._

_“Don’t go getting any ideas. I just have a weak spot for the pathetic,” Josie said lightly, knowing Penelope could take the joke._

_“You wound me good lady,” Penelope said as she clutched her chest with feigned pain._

_The both laughed before Penelope took a seat across from Josie on the window sill. She had to fold up her legs and even then, her and Josie’s knees were pressed together._

_“What are you reading?” she asked softly._

_“Offensive Spells For Idiots,” Josie laughed._

_“No kidding? Sounds like my kind of book!” Penelope laughed along._

_“It’s actually pretty good. Most of the spells won’t get us expelled or anything and they can be useful for emergency situations when you need to get out a confrontational situation.”_

_“So tell me Jojo, what spell were you concentrating so hard on just a few minutes ago?” asked Penelope._

_“It’s a sleeping spell actually. I can’t seem to get the pronunciation right,” Josie answered as her face scrunched up again in concentration._

_“Can I see?” Asked Penelope._

_Josie tilted her head to the side, sizing up Penelope for a moment._

_“Sure I guess. You were always better at pronunciation.”_

_“That’s because I know how to use my tongue,” Penelope teased back, pleased when another blush graced Josie’s cheeks._

_“Penny,” Josie groaned in mock frustration. They both laughed as Penelope took the book and began helping Josie with her pronunciation._

 

Penelope smiled at the memory and closed her eyes, silently practicing the pronunciation of the spell to herself. Satisfied that she wouldn’t get it wrong she slowly crept up to the classroom door, peaking through the crack to see the two soldiers with their weapons trained on Landon. He was currently rummaging around a book shelf looking for the Chalice.

“C _adere et gravi somno sopitos,_ ” whispered Penelope as she pointed towards the two guards. Almost immediately the two men began to sway on their feel before complete collapsing to the ground. Landon jumped and let out a short squeak in shock. Penelope chuckled as she swung the doors open and walked inside.

“Penelope?” said Landon, his voice confused.

“The one and only,” she smiled back.

“What- I don’t- how are you here?” Landon stuttered.

“Well, I was lucky enough to be indisposed when the explosion hit the school. I was actually on the roof and I guess no one here does a head count because here I am, unaccounted for.”

“What happened to the guards? Are they dead?”

“Oh that? A simple sleeping spell. Don’t worry they aren’t dead…yet,” she snickered. Landon’s face paled which made her laugh even harder. “That was a joke Landon. We should probably go though, I’m not really sure how long it will last.”

“You still have magic?!” Landon said, his mouth dropping open in shock.

Well that answered Penelope’s question about the magic situation for the rest of the students.

“It looks that way. So, I guess by the way your mouth is still hanging open no one else has their powers?”

“No, no one has any magic. The witches can’t do any spells and the wolves and vampires don’t have any supernatural strength, speed, healing, or anything,” said Landon.

“Hmmmm,” Penelope hummed to herself.

“They have no powers whatsoever? That’s interesting. It can’t be a talisman then; it has to be a spell.”

“Not only that, whatever is doing this is really powerful. I saw one of the vamps get pushed into the sunlight and nothing happened,” Landon said with wonder in his voice.

“Nothing?” asked Penelope.

“He didn’t burst into flames. He wasn’t wearing one of those rings the witches make for the vampires, Triad had taken it before shoving him into the sunlight. He didn’t burn at all. It was the weirdest thing.”

“Shit, they must have made everyone human again,” Penelope said in surprise. “That kind of magic… it can’t be sustained for long and it is probably localized. I’d say the spell must have been cast over the courtyard. No one would be able to hold that kind of power over a larger area.”

“I don’t know about that Penelope. The vampire was at the front of the school when they pushed him into the sun. It must be localized to the school grounds, not just the courtyard.”

“Then how the hell do I still have my powers?” asked Penelope. Landon shrugged and Penelope couldn’t fault him for that. He had no clue about anything magic related but still, nothing was making sense.

“Whatever, we’ll figure that out later. Let’s go,” Penelope said as she grabbed London’s arm and began dragging him out of the room towards the dorms.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to grab a spellbook and you’re going to tell me everything you know about why the Triad soldiers are here. And then, you’re going to be my ticket into that courtyard.”

“What?!” exclaimed Landon.

Penelope kept pulling him down the hallway as Landon filled her in about the soldiers, their weapons, and the chalice. At the end of the hallway they stopped, the courtyard just ahead of them.

  
“Look, I need to get some spells Josie keeps in her room. However, the girl’s dorms are through there,” Penelope said pointing at the opposite end of the hall.

Landon’s face fell as he realized their dilemma. The hallway was open to let air and sunlight in from the courtyard which meant there wasn’t much area to hide along the way.  In order to get to the other side of the hall they’d have to somehow sneak through the corridor.

“What are we going to do?” asked Landon.

“I don’t know,” sighed Penelope. “I might have a spell that can help us but-“ Penelope abruptly stopped.

“What is it?” asked Landon.

Penelope wasn’t looking at Landon, her eyes were trained on the courtyard. A tall man was walking to the center of the courtyard, the soldier Landon described as Burr next to him, as he made motions towards the students. A sickening smile spread across his lips.

“Dad?”


	7. Christopher Park: Leader of the Paradisus Coven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people of the internet!   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's short but I'll be publishing Chapter 8 today as well!
> 
> please let me know what y'all think! :)

“Are we all in agreement that it must be a spell that’s blocking our powers?” asked Hope.

Everyone nodded their heads as they huddled together. Josie sighed, they only had a half hour left before Landon was supposed to be back and they had barely gotten anywhere with their plan to get their powers back and Triad off the school grounds. It didn’t help that every few minutes she’d catch herself thinking about Penelope and worrying that she was somewhere dead in a ditch or something.

“Ok, so it’s a spell. Can you guys counteract it?” asked Raf.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at Hope before saying, “It’s not that simple. We don’t know anything about the spell and if it’s affected the whole school then either one crazy powerful witch cast it or there’s more than one witch. I’m leaning towards it being the whole coven casting the spell.”

“If we can figure out the base of the spell, we might be able to counteract portions of it, and if we’re lucky we may be able to block it in certain parts of the school. But, that’s if we can figure out how they’re doing it and if we can even figure out how to tap into our magic,” added Hope.

Josie hated to assume anything but she knew she couldn’t ignore the signs.

“It could be Penelope’s coven casting the spell. They are the ones that helped create the supernatural bullets,” she said.

“That’s true. It wouldn’t be a stretch to think-“ Hope trailed off as she stared off towards the entrance to the courtyard.

The group looked confused as they turned to see what she was staring at.

“Who’s that?” asked Lizzie.

Josie could feel the blood draining from her face as she recognized the man walking into the courtyard with Burr. Lizzie gently bumped her shoulder against her sisters.

“Do you know who that is?” Lizzie asked.

Josie nodded as she quietly said, “That’s Penelope’s father.”

The whole group looked shocked at the news as they all stared at the blonde man walking towards them.

“Well I guess that confirms your suspicions Josie. Looks like it’s probably Penelope’s coven casting the spell,” said Lizzie.

Lizzie looked closely at her twin, noticing the fear in her face but also the anger.

“You okay Josie?” asked Lizzie quietly, just loud enough for Josie to hear her.

“I don’t know Lizzie. From what Penelope and Nathaniel have told me about their father this isn’t a good sign. He is literally Satan incarnate; he’s caused Penny so much pain. I just never thought I’d ever see him in real life, you know?”

Penelope’s father stopped in the middle of the courtyard, close enough for the group to be able to hear him speak to Burr.

“You know this worked out better than I expected,” Penelope’s father said as he began pointing at the students. “All these abominations are nothing without their magic. Block the access to their core genetic makeup and suddenly they’re nothing. If only we could hold this spell over the whole world, what a world it would be,” he laughed.

“That’s what you have us for sir,” Burr said. “If you can’t block it forever then the next step is to get rid of the gene all together.”

“Exactly. My coven will continue to hold the spell, but we can’t hold it indefinitely. There’s only so much spirit energy here for us to use. I trust you’ve begun locating the last artifact?”

“Yes sir, it’s underway as we speak.”

“Excellent.” Penelope’s father scanned the students, his eyes narrowing as he took in their faces.

“Is this everyone?” he asked. Burr nodded.

“Where is Penelope?”

“Who?” asked Burr.

Josie leaned in closer, not wanting to miss what he was about to say.

“My ‘daughter’,” he said the word with disgust, “Penelope. I told you to make sure she was captured when you took the school.”

Burr’s face paled as he looked around at the students. Josie sighed in relief. By Burr’s reaction Penelope wasn’t captured and hopefully this meant she wasn’t dead somewhere.  

“Ummm, sir… We don’t know where she is,” said Burr hesitantly. Penelope’s father’s face turned red with anger.

“I told you to make sure you had ALL the students! I told you what she can do and why it was important to capture her. Instead you’ve left her to cause all sorts of problems. I told you about her powers you idiot!” Penelope’s father said angrily as he looked around the courtyard in a panic. “I’ll deal with that issue in a moment but first, where’s the Siphoner witches?” he asked.

Lizzie and Josie both froze, looking at each other in surprise. MG, Raf, and Hope slowly crept to sit in front of them in order to try and block them from the Triad soldiers view.

“Why does he want us?” whispered Lizzie.

“I have no idea,” answered Josie.

Unfortunately for the group Burr did know where the twins were hiding.

“Just over here sir,” he said walking towards the group, pointing at Lizzie and Josie. The twins stood up, the rest of the gang standing with them, as they waited for the two men to reach them.

Penelope’s father stopped in front of the group, his ice blue eyes analyzing them.

“The last of the Gemini coven,” he said. “What an honor to meet you both.”

“Oh the honors all our asshole,” Lizzie said. Hope winced at her friend’s choice of words. No one was really in a position to be too heavy handed with their sarcastic remarks. Penelope’s father frowned.

“tsk tsk tsk. Such bad manners. My name is Christopher, leader of the Paradisus coven.”

“Ya we know. You’re Penelope’s sketchy as fuck dad,” Lizzie fired back.

“Lizzie, shut up.” Josie whispered fiercely to her. Her sister wasn’t making the situation any better and she wasn’t sure what Penelope’s father would do to them. Christopher smiled, cruelly, at Lizzie.

“Well, I guess I know which one of you dated my daughter,” he said as he turned to look at Josie.

“Ummm..what?” said Josie nervously.

“Oh please, do you really think I wouldn’t keep tabs on Penelope while she was here at school? You know, she always did like to go for the passive soft-spoken witches,” he said unkindly. He looked her up and down and Josie immediately felt sick. His gaze lingering on her body making her skin crawl.

“Of course, when I found out there were Siphoner witches here I couldn’t chance-- never mind. It’s fascinating to see you two. I had thought the Gemini coven was extinct but here you are, just as alive as ever. Well, for now that is,” he laughed. “I thought nature was correcting itself by getting rid of _Siphoner_ witches, abominations to the natural order of thing, but here you two are. Albeit the last of your kind.”

“The only abomination here is your sorry ass,” said Raf as he took a step forward towards Christopher.

“Down boy,” said Burr, pointing his gun at Raf, making a show of turning the safety off.

Hope put her hand on Rafs arm, giving him a look to stand down.

“What is it you’re trying to do Mr. Park?” asked Hope.

“Ahh, Hope is it? I guess that would make you MG and Rafael.” The group was shocked Penelope’s father seemed to know all of them.

Christopher looked, scrutinizing Hope, “You know, I met your father a decade or so ago. The first in a line of abominations. Such a pity he had to be put down, I'm sure he would have loved to see the carnage about to enfold over the world.”

Hope’s face burned in anger. Christopher smiled before shaking his head.

“I could spend the day going through the troubles in this world with you but unfortunately I have to go correct a certain _problem_ ,” he looked pointedly at Burr, “that is sure to pop up soon. If you’ll excuse me.” He turned and made his way out of the courtyard. Burr following closely behind him.

“I want her found now,” the group overheard him say angrily to Burr before they were out of earshot.

“Well that went well,” said MG sarcastically.

“He seems to know a lot about us,” said Josie with a shiver. He really gave her the creeps.

“Ya, that guy is mad scary,” said Hope. “I sure hope Penelope is hiding out somewhere because I wouldn't want to be around when he finds her.”

Josie involuntarily flinched at the thought of Penelope and her father crossing paths. Lizzie gave her twin a light squeeze around her shoulder before offering up a new topic of discussion.

“On another note, anyone else pick up how the spell is being cast by the whole coven?” asked Lizzie.

“And they’re using power from the spirits in mystic falls, not to mention it looks like said spirits can’t support the spell for a long length of time,” added Raf.

“Is that enough to counteract the spell?” asked MG eagerly. A growing grin appearing on his face.

“It’s enough to get started,” smiled Hope.


	8. Satan was a fallen angel after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day!
> 
> Please note i refer to Lizzie's bipolar episodes as simply "episodes" a lot during this chapter.   
> hope you all enjoy! :)

As the group began to brainstorm with Hope about how to create a counter spell, or at least remember a counter spell they had learned that might apply to their situation, Lizzie thought back about what had just happened. Something wasn’t adding up with what Penelope’s father had said. She recalled him mentioning how he couldn’t let something happen when he found out Siphoner witches were at the school. He had conveniently stopped himself mid-sentence but that had to be important for some reason.

“Earth to Lizzie? Come in Lizzie.”

Lizzie blinked rapidly, trying to get her brain to refocus on the group. She found all four of her friends looking at her.

“Sorry, sorry! I was just thinking,” Lizzie said.

Hope raised an eyebrow at her, “Care to share with the group?”

“I was just running through what Penelope’s dad had said when he was talking to us. About finding out there were Siphoner witches and then how he cut himself off when he began to mention a connection or something between Siphoner witches and...and something,” she huffed.

“That’s right,” said Raf thinking aloud. “Also, how did he find out about the twins being Siphoner witches anyways?”

Josie grimaced before attempting to avoid eye contact with Lizzie. In fact, everyone but Raf seemed to be looking everywhere but Lizzie’s gaze.

“What aren’t you telling me?” she asked angrily. Hope gave Josie a look before grabbing the two boys’ hands and beginning to drag them off towards some of the other witches with the promise of returning in a few minutes.

“I just want to run some ideas off them,” she called back to them.

Lizzie turned to Josie with a suspicious look.

“Josie?”

“I’m sorry Lizzie, I wanted to tell you but Dad was so worried and Pen had gone through so much and-”

“Penelope?”

Josie nodded before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“You know how I told you Penelope had done some things for you?”

Lizzie nodded.

“What she did for you, for us, is how her father found out we were Siphoner witches.”

Lizzie was so confused, her mind trying to wrap around what partial information Josie was giving her.

“Wait-wait, I don’t understand. What did Penelope do for me?”

“Ok, do you remember about six months ago when a new male witch, Devon, came to the school?”

Lizzie nodded.

“What do you remember about him?” asked Josie.

Lizzie tried to think back to Devon.

“I remember he was really hot but that’s about it. Now that I think about it…when did he leave the school? I don’t remember.”

Josie nodded along as if this information didn’t surprise her.

“Devon was cast out about a month after he came to school. You just don’t remember because Penelope cast a spell.”

“She what?!” screeched Lizzie. Josie grabbed her hand, hushing her as she looked around, not wanting the Soldiers to overhear them.

“Shh Lizzie, not so loud. I’ll explain everything in a minute ok? I promise. Look, when

Devon first got here you were head over heels for him. All you could do was talk about him and he was pretty flirtatious with you too. The two of you went on a few dates and he even went as far as to ask you to be his girlfriend.”

Lizzie’s mouth dropped open in shock. She didn’t remember any of this.

“However, he started to get a little distant and started just being a little shady to be honest. We didn’t know what was going on with him and you…well you started to get a little… ‘worried’,” Josie said trailing off.

“I got paranoid and went off the rails didn’t I,” asked Lizzie softly. Josie nodded, giving her sister a sad smile.

“To be fair it wasn’t completely your fault. We found out later he was one of the first monsters to come to the school. He was a changeling who was very charismatic and hoped to get to dad through one of us. He tried to bring down the school by spreading a bunch of rumors about your bipolar episodes. I guess he figured that if you were to have a full meltdown, enough to hurt yourself or others, it would leave dad vulnerable to having the dagger stolen. If you hurt someone dad would be forced to close the school down. When you found out Devon had told all the other students you were bipolar, you got so angry. I’ve never seen you so upset before. Not only that but later we found out he had cast a spell to amplify your emotions and to cloud your mind against reason so when you got upset you couldn’t control it no matter how hard you tried. When I found you at the old barn you were distraught and not thinking clearly…”

 

\--5 Months Ago—

 

“Lizzie? Are you okay?” called Josie as she walked into the barn. She had heard what

Davon had been spreading around the school concerning Lizzie’s bipolar disorder and some other personal information she had wanted to keep private. Lizzie was pacing back and forth, her hands on her head, as tears streamed down her face. The whole barn was shaking as objects fell of the walls and the doors swung open and closed.

“That son of a bitch thinks he can spread lies about me! Me!? No one ruins Elizabeth

Saltzman’s reputation, no one! I knew he was shady I knew it! Tell everyone all that stuff about me behind my back,” Lizzie ranted.

Josie looked around the barn fearfully. The whole structure seemed to be quaking.

“Did you know?!” screamed Lizzie.

Josie was shocked at her sister’s accusation.

“No, of course not! I would have told you,” Josie said, trying to keep her voice soft.

“Take a deep breath with me Lizzie,” she said as she tried to cox her sister down.

“No, I saw the way you looked at him. I know you wanted him. You probably are the one who poisoned him against me,” Lizzie yelled. “You probably told him all about me behind my back!”

Josie didn’t know what to do. Her sister had never had an episode this bad before.

She didn’t know what she was saying and Josie tried every trick in the book to help her calm down but nothing seemed to be working.

“Lizzie please, you’re scaring me. I promise I never knew Devon was doing any of this.

We can talk to Dad and- “

“No, my reputation is ruined! That lying bastard has got to go!”

Suddenly the whole barn began to shake as all the tools began flying off the walls.

Lizzie screamed in anger, throwing her hands out at the barn doors, sending all the object flying. Suddenly Josie got hit, her body falling to the ground as pain exploded through her body. She looked down to see a gardening fork deeply imbedded in her shoulder. Blood was running down her chest as she slowly sat up, clutching her arm to keep the shoulder immobilized.

“Lizzie please,” she cried but her sister didn’t seem to hear her. Something was seriously wrong; her sister had never acted this way before. She’d had bad episodes but she had always been able to at least stop whenever Josie got hurt.

Lizzie walked up to her, her eyes seemed distant and unfocused, as she put her hand on her sister’s shoulder. Josie began to feel dizzy, her eyesight going in and out. When she looked over at her sister’s hand, she saw it glowing and she realized her sister was siphoning from her.

She knew what her sister was doing. While both she and Lizzie were Siphoners, she had always had a knack for being able to pull power from a farther distance than her sister. With the barn being so far from the school grounds Lizzie couldn’t pull as much power. However, she could pull power through Josie.

“Lizzie, please you have to stop,” Josie whimpered. She was barely able to stay conscious as Lizzie continued to pull magic from her. Normally siphoning wouldn’t kill one of the twins, because they would stop when one began to feel unwell, but their father had told them how dangerous it was. The first time they tried it he nearly had a heart attack and made them promise to never do it again. Now that Josie was weakened by her injury the act of siphoning from her was amplified tenfold. As her vision began to go black, she heard a voice yell out, “Stop!”

Josie looked up, her vision still a little blurry, to see Penelope standing over her.

_Penny’s here. Penny can save me._

“What the fuck Lizzie?!” screamed Penelope. She tried to pull Lizzie’s hand off of Josie’s shoulder but it wouldn’t budge.

“You’re helping her, aren’t you? You did this! I know you hate me, you did this,” Lizzie screamed her eyes wild as she threw a hand up at Penelope, sending the raven hair girl flying backwards.

Penelope hit the wall with a thud.

“Josie what’s going on,” Penelope cried, her eyes still on Lizzie as she slowly pulled herself up.

“She’s not thinking straight Penny. She’s having an episode and she’s Siphoning from me,”

Josie said. She could barely keep herself sitting up as her sister pulled more and more magic through her.  

“Something’s wrong, it’s like she can’t hear us!”

Penelope stumbled as she got to her feet. Josie looked back at Penelope, her brows furrowed as her vision went in and out.  

“Oh no you don’t!” yelled Penelope as she hastily stumbled over to the twins, her hands going for Lizzie’s.

“Come on Saltzman, take from me! You know Josie can only pull so much magic, get it straight from the source,” pleaded Penelope.

“No Penny, you can’t,” said Josie weakly. “She could kill you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Penelope, her eyes determined.

“Pen, I’m serious.”

“I’m serious too JoJo, no way in hell are you dying today.” Penelope looked over at Josie, gave her a wink that on the outside looked like her normal playfulness but in her eyes, Josie could see her fear. Penelope closed her eyes, muttering under her breath, as she began to pull her magic. The air began to crackle with electricity and before Josie could even contemplate what was going on, she was hit with a wave of power. She looked down to see Penelope’s fingers interlaced with her, magic flowing through their joined hands. Lizzie quickly turned, taking her hand off of Josie’s shoulder and instead putting it around Penelope’s throat. Penelope and Josie’s hands were ripped apart as Lizzie pushed Penelope against the wall, her hand squeezing the girl’s throat tightly.

Even with the blast of magic from Penelope Josie still felt weak. She screamed at her sister as Penelope’s face began to turn blue.

“Come on Saltzman. You can break through this, I know you can,” gasped Penelope but Lizzie didn’t seem to register her plea. Penelope tried to pull her magic to throw the twin off of her but with Lizzie siphoning from her she couldn’t call it. What felt like hours went by as she slowly felt her life fading. Josie had siphoned from her before, usually when they kissed or held hands, and it had always been pleasant, or in some instances euphoric. This? This was painful. It was a slow siphon; it was like someone was pulling her very soul from her body. Her head pounded as she went limp in Lizzie’s grasp, her head rolling from side to side, as she fought to stay conscious. Her eyes met Josie’s and she saw the fear in the girls’ eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Lizzie please stop!” Josie cried.

_I’m not dying this way,_ thought Penelope. _If a Saltzman is going_ _to kill me by siphoning it better be fucking Josie._ She closed her eyes, digging deep to pull what little magic she had left to her mind. She did what she hadn’t done since her father had caught her reading that spell book. She willed the earth to give her some of its strength, asked the air to lend her its magic, and she began to, in her own way, siphon from the elements. It was like an electric shock went through her body. Energy seemed to flow through every vein as she took magic from all around her. She barely had to say the word “ _intermissum”_ before Lizzie’s hold was broken and she was flying off of her. How she remained standing she didn’t know but kept her eyes on Lizzie as she commanded

“ _Prohibre.”_ Lizzie’s eyes went wide as she stopped in her tracks. “ _Evigilare faciatis_.”

Lizzie’s eyes rolled back as she went limp, falling to the ground in a heap.

_Josie’s safe now, she’s ok._ Thought Penelope. Her whole body shook as she staggered over to Josie. She honestly didn’t know what she was doing but she could still feel her body shutting down so she had to be quick.

“This is going to hurt,” she said softly to Josie. Her ex’s eyes were wide, mouth open, as she took in Penelope. She was shocked by the turn of events but didn’t even have time to process it before she screamed in pain as Penelope yanked out the gardening fork from her shoulder. Penelope immediately covered the wound with her hands and began to chant. The pain lifted and Josie was once again left speechless as her ex’s hands began to glow around her shoulder. A few moments later and Penelope sat back, her hands falling to her sides, Josie’s shoulder as good as new.

“Penelope…what? - I?” Josie stuttered. Penelope’s eyes were tired as she smiled.

“You’re safe now JoJo,” she whispered right before she slumped forward unconscious.

“Penny!?”

 

\--Present Day—

 

“Holy shit,” gasped Lizzie. Josie nodded.

“You woke up shortly after that. You were confused and didn’t remember anything that had happened. Once I got you calmed down you were able to help me carry Penelope back to the school. Her heart stopped twice and she was unconscious for three days,” said Josie in a small voice. “We thought she was going to die.”

Lizzie looked at her sister, still trying to process what had happened.

Josie continued, “We weren’t sure what had happened but when you siphoned from her you almost pulled the magic right out of her blood. When she woke up, she was still weak but she knew immediately something was off. All the other students were going a little crazy and we discovered Devon had been putting spells on everyone in the school. Even though Penelope had stopped you, the spell hadn’t been completely eradicated. With dad’s help Penelope and I were able to create a counteract spell to reverse all of Devon’s damage. The side effect was memory loss. Almost everyone lost a month of time in the memories except me, dad, and Hope. Because Penelope had gotten hurt on school property dad had to notify her father. When he wanted to know what had happened dad couldn’t lie and that’s how her father found out we are Siphoner Witches.”

“Jesus, that’s-that’s a lot to take in,” said Lizzie. She looked at her sister in wonder.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

“Because I knew you would blame yourself, even though it wasn’t your fault. You’d hate yourself for hurting me and I didn’t want to do that to you. Penelope agreed that it might be worse for you if you knew.”

“Penelope agreed?” asked Lizzie. _Why would Penelope do something to save me pain?_ She thought.

Josie sighed before looking up at Lizzie.

“I told you before that Penelope isn’t so bad. She can be sarcastic and she likes to mess with you but she’s not evil. She just wants me to stick up for myself, that’s all. Haven’t you ever wondered why she never brings up you being bipolar, or how mom is always gone, or even how dad spends all his time without us? She pushes your buttons, just like she pushes mine, but she has never gone for the jugular.”

Lizzie’s whole view on Penelope was being shattered as she began to, for the first time, really evaluate what her sister was telling her about the other witch. It was true, Penelope knew a lot about Lizzie’s personal life from when she was dating Josie, but she had never actually brought it up during their verbal matches.

“Not only that but do you remember how last month those wolves were trying to start fights with us? They were pissed you had caught them using their abilities to cheat on their tests and almost got them expelled. They kept bring up your episodes to the other students all the time. Don’t you ever wonder why they suddenly stopped harassing you?” asked Josie.

Lizzie shook her head, “You don’t mean… “

“Yup. I stumbled on Penelope scaring the shit out of the wolves in the hallway one night. She had them convinced she would cast a spell to make them turn in to Pomeranians when they shifted and she told them if she ever heard them bring up being bipolar again, she’d make sure they never turned into real wolves again.”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” whispered Lizzie as her mind continued to run circles around all of this new information. It felt like her whole world had just been flipped upside down. _Have I been wrong this whole time? I mean, Satan was a fallen angel after all, I guess I’ve misjudged her_ thought Lizzie.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but I promise we can go into everything else later. I mean it Lizzie. We can have a twin day and I’ll tell you everything,” said Josie with a smile on her face.

“I’d like that,” responded Lizzie, a smile also gracing her face.

“Still…what does us being Siphoner witches’ matter to Penelope’s father? I know he hates the idea of Siphoners but it seemed like something else was making him worried,” questioned Lizzie.

“I might be able to answer that,” said Hope as she quickly walked up to them. The boys were tight on her heels.

“What do you mean?” asked Josie.

“One of the other witches had an amulet with her that lets her call her family when she needs something. Somehow it wasn’t affected by the spell that took our powers. I was able to get in touch with someone who wants to talk to you,” Hope said pointing to Josie.

“Me? Who is it?” she asked.

“My Aunt Freya.”


	9. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for all your kind comments! I'm going to try and upload a chapter a week. Not too sure how many more chapters I will write, I guess we'll just have to wait and see where the story takes us!

“So umm, that’s your dad huh?” asked Landon nervously.

Penelope only nodded as she stood shocked at seeing her father here at school. It had been almost four years since she had last seen him, he had barely changed a bit. His face was still cruel and his eyes ice cold. His hair was a little grayer and his skin a little more aged but everything else was exactly the same. Seeing him talk to Josie and the gang sent shivers down her back.

“If he’s here than the rest of the coven must have come with him,” she muttered to herself.

“What was that?” asked Landon.

“If my father is here that’s bad news. We were wondering how the school got put on magical lock-down, my guess is daddy dearest has the coven casting a spell on the school grounds,” replied Penelope.

As her father walked away, she could see him seething in anger at something one of the Triad soldiers was telling him.

“Well he looks pissed so our best bet is to get to Josie’s room and get that book of offensive spells. That’s our only chance of surviving this. Plus, I wouldn’t want to have to explain to Raf I got his bff got killed on my watch.”

“Hey! You could get killed too,” whined Landon. Penelope looked at him, lifting one eyebrow dramatically.

“Fine, you probably would survive but I’m tougher than I look,” shot back Landon. Penelope chuckled before giving him a wink.

“The fact you’re still standing here, and not running for the hills, says a lot about you Landon. You’re not so bad for a human,” she told him with a smile.

Landon’s face broke out in a giant grin.

“Thanks Penelope,” he said. He looked like he was about to awkwardly try and hug her but she instantly threw up a hand.

“Nope, not there yet. I don’t like my personal space invaded,” she said.

“Oh, ya right-my bad-ok,” he stammered awkwardly before scratching the back of his head.

Penelope smiled inwardly. She would never admit this outright but she liked Landon. He was a cool guy who, while very socially awkward, cared deeply about those close to him. She could respect that and the fact he decided to stick around and actually help save the very students who were trying to get rid of him just a short while ago.

“So, what’s the game plan Peez?” he asked. He froze, his eyes going round like saucers and his face turning a hilarious shade of pink, as he sheepishly looked at Penelope.  

“You can call me Peez,” Penelope said with a roll of her eyes. “The game plan is to not die. First, we got to get across through this hall and to Josie’s room.”

Penelope looked around to see where the soldiers were currently posted. Oddly, it looked like a meeting was being called or something because all of the triad thugs were currently making their way towards the entrance of the courtyard where her father was standing.

“Looks like magic isn’t needed right now,” she said quietly before looking at Landon. She gave him another wink and then took off running down the hallway.

“Hurry up slow poke,” she whisper yelled at him. He stood frozen for a second in surprise before quickly sprinting after her. As they made it across the hallway Penelope looked back to see if anyone was following them.

“We’re all clear!” she said happily before skipping off towards Josie and Lizzie’s room.

“You’re crazy, you know that?” said Landon out of breath.

“I’ve been told that once or twice,” she chuckled.

As the pair came up to the twin’s room Landon realized they had a dilemma.

“What if they’re door is locked?” he asked.

“Not. A. Problem,” Penelope said as she pulled at one of the necklaces around her neck. She was still wearing the new golden necklace but she also had on a simple silver chain that she never took off. As she pulled it from around her neck Landon saw a small silver key attached to the chain. He gave Penelope a smirk.

“What?” she said defensively. “I kept the key in case of emergencies.”

“Sure, emergencies,” Landon joked as he put air quotes around “emergencies”.

Penelope smacked him in the back of the head before she used the key to open the twin’s door. As she moved into the room she remembered back to when Josie first gave her the key.

 

_Penelope smiled at Josie as she watched her girlfriend move from foot to foot while nervously clenching the bottom of her left sleeve. She always did that when she was nervous or intimidated._

_“What’s wrong Jojo? You seem a little nervous,” she asked._

_Josie’s eyes widened and her face flushed as she quickly replied, “Oh, there’s nothing wrong. Haha you know me! Always a little jumpy.”_

_Penelope gave her a questioning look as she raised a sculpted eyebrow at her. “Hmmm,” she said as she put her hand to her chin in mock thought._

_“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say my girlfriend is trying to hide something from me.”_

_Josie’s eyes grew even wider._

_“No, no I promise it’s nothing bad,” she stammered._

_“I’m only joking Jojo,” Penelope said softly. “You can tell me anything, you know, that right? You don’t need to feel nervous or embarrassed about asking me anything.”_

_Josie smiled, her eyes brightening, as she stopped fidgeting._

_“I know,” she said gently as she moved in to plant a soft kiss to Penelope’s lips._

_“I guess I’m just a little nervous.”_

_“About what?”_

_“Well…” Josie trailed off. She looked at Penelope with a small smile before going to her desk and taking out a small black box._

_“What’s this?” asked Penelope giddy with excitement. Josie let a small laugh escape her as she watched her girlfriend’s eyes sparkle with delight. For someone who loved to give gifts Penelope rarely ever received ones of her own. Josie couldn’t help but feel a ting of pain knowing the life her girlfriend had suffered. She handed the small box into Penelope’s eager hands. Penelope looked at Josie as she raised the box to her ear and gave it a gentle shake._

_“It’s for me?”_

_“Yes, it’s for you silly!” Josie laughed nervously. “Open it.”_

_Penelope slowly pulled the ribbon from the box before opening the top. Her eyes wrinkled in confusion as she looked at the key and then up at Josie._

_“It’s the key…to my room,” Josie said as she felt her face burn with embarrassment._

_Penelope looked down at the key again for a moment before raising her eyes to Josie’s, a giant grin on her face._

_“This way you can come and go as you please. And if there’s an emergency you can come by and…” she trailed off as Penelope continued to grin at her like an idiot. “What?” she asked softly._

_“I love it Jojo. Thank you,” Penelope said her face beaming._

_“You don’t think it’s too soon?” asked Josie with worry._

_“Do you think it’s too soon?” asked Penelope._

_“No.”_

_“Then it’s not too soon.”_

_Penelope opened her arms and Josie fell right into them. Penelope laughed as she clutched Josie to her chest and let herself fall backwards onto the bed. She knew Josie liked this position the best because she was able to rest her head on Penelope’s chest. Normally it was practically impossible to do that when they were standing since Josie was natural a few inches taller not to mention she often wore heels. They snuggled together as Penelope kissed the top of Josie’s head._

_“I’ll cherish the key forever.”_

 

“So, where’s the book?” asked Landon, pulling Penelope out of her thoughts.

“I’m not sure,” she said. “It’s actually a book Hope lent her so I’m thinking she hid it somewhere so her dad wouldn’t find it. Look for a small black book, golden font, and a metal clasp on the spine.”

Landon and Penelope began looking around the room looking for the book. Penelope walked up to Josie’s desk and began to look around. She felt a little guilty snooping through her ex’s things but she reminded herself it was an emergency and she wouldn’t look at anything she wasn’t supposed to. She looked through all of Josie’s desk drawers but found nothing. Suddenly she remembered how Josie had once told her she kept some things hidden under her side of the bed so Lizzie wouldn’t find them. She walked over to the bed, the smell of Josie’s perfume still lingers on the sheets, as she lifted up the side of the mattress. Before she could grab it, a small journal spilled out onto the floor. The journal lay open next to small photograph that had fallen out of its pages. Penelope picked up the photo, turning it over to reveal a Polaroid she had taken of her and Josie on top of the roof together. A searing pain hit her heart as she looked at the worn-out edges of the photo and the smiling faces staring back at her. She quickly began to slip the photo back in the journal when she caught sight of her name littering the pages. With a strength she didn’t know she had she closed the journal tightly. More than anything she wanted to read the journal, find out what was going on in Josie’s head, but she couldn’t do that to her. If only she knew if Josie still loved her like she loved Josie. For all she knew her name was in Josie’s journal for the sole purpose of stating how much her ex hated her. Before she could get too emotional, she lifted the edge of Josie’s bed again and replaced the journal to its hiding place. She did what she had done for the past six months, she pushed down her hurt and pain as deep as she could. If she didn’t get a handle on her emotions, she wouldn’t be able to function and she currently had the whole school to think about right now.

When she began to lower the bed back down, she saw something shine from the foot of the frame. Frowning she lowered the mattress and got down on her hands and knees to crawl underneath the bed frame. At the foot of the bed, trapped between the bed frame and the mattress was a small black book with a golden clasp shining back at her.

“Found it,” she called to Landon.

Penelope slowly backed out from under the bed clutching the spell book to her chest. As she stood up, she could see Landon’s giant grin.

“Yes! We found it and now those Triad bastards are in for it!” he said pumping his fist in the air.

“Pump the breaks there Rambo, we still have to figure out which spells I’m actually able to perform. This dark magic isn’t a joke. I’d hate to accidentally turn you permanently into a frog,” she said jokingly. Landon’s face burned with embarrassment for a moment before he grinned again.

“Ok, you’re right. I shouldn’t jinx us.”

“Ok, so what kind of spells do we have here,” Penelope muttered to herself as she sat down on Josie’s bed and began flipping through the pages.

Penelope skimmed each page, trying to pick out which spell would be most useful. As she slowly worked her way through the book she paused on a page, her brow crinkling in concentration.

“Found something?” asked Landon.

“Maybe,” replied Penelope as she took out her phone and snapped a picture of the spell page.

“Ok, I think I know what to do,” said Penelope. “But first, I need to change.”

Landon’s eyed Penelope up and down, “Ya, I don’t think slacks and a crop top are good fighting clothes.”

“Honey, a crop top is always a good choice,” Penelope said with a sly grin. She quickly made her way to Josie’s closet and began looking for something to wear. As she pushed clothes aside, she stumbled upon a Rob Zombie _Living Dead Girl_ sweatshirt. She couldn’t believe Josie had kept it. She had given the sweatshirt to Josie one night when they had been walking back from town because she had been cold. Josie had refused to give it back, saying she liked how soft it was and how it smelled of Penelope. It had been one of Penelope’s favorite sweatshirts because her brother had bought it for her at the first concert she had ever been too. Still, she had let Josie keep it with the promise she would never get rid of it.

Penelope softly rubbed the sleeves of the sweatshirt as emotions too deep seemed to bubble up to the surface. _No,_ she thought to herself. _Now is not the time or place._ She sighed before moving the sweatshirt over to look at the few t-shirts Josie owned. Five minutes later she emerged in long black cargo pants and a dark blue shirt that road up her stomach just slightly. She had also found Josie’s small black backpack she had bought when the twins had decided to be spies and snoop on their parents when they were younger.

“So, what’s the plan?” asked Landon.

“The plan is I find my father’s coven. I’m assuming they’re using spirits as an energy source for the spell they have on the school. If I can find them, I may be able to cast a spell to speak to the dead. If all goes well, I might be able to persuade the spirits to stop aiding the coven. That would cause the spell to sputter out and everyone should regain their powers. At that point the student body can take of themselves and kick Triad’s ass off school grounds,” Penelope answered.

“Ok...so where would we find your old coven?”

“The cemetery, dumbass.”

The two laughed together for a moment before Penelope slipped the spell book into the backpack along with the small gift box she had in her back pocket and a small note she had kept in her pants from that morning. As quietly as they could the two friends took off towards the school exit. As they approached the school doors two soldiers walked into view. Without missing a beat Penelope said, “ _arma capere suis”_ causing the soldier’s guns to fly from their hands. As they turned to look at the witch she muttered, “ _obdormiscere”_ and the two men’s eyes rolled up in the back of their heads as they dropped to the floor unconscious.

When Penelope turned to say something to Landon, she found him looking at her with confusion.

“What?” she asked.

“Your necklace,” he murmured, “It was glowing.”

“My necklace?”

“Ya, the gold one you’re wearing. When you said the spells, it was glowing.”

Penelope looked down at the golden chain around her neck. Her hands went to caress it lightly.

“It was a gift from my brother for my birthday,” she said softly.

“It only glowed when you cast the spell,” said Landon with a questioning tone.

“What do you mean?”

“Take it off.”

“What? Why?” asked Penelope defensively.

“I just want to test a theory,” Landon said, his voice softer as if he realized how sensitive Penelope was about the necklace.

Penelope nodded as she undid the clasp to the necklace and placed it in Landon’s open palm.

“Ok, now cast a spell,” Landon said.

“Huh? You want me to cast a spell?” she said. She was confused as to where Landon was going with this. He smiled at her and nodded his head. With a sigh Penelope muttered, “ _lumen_.’’ Nothing happened. She tried the spell again but still no ball of light appeared.

“What the fuck,” she said in surprise.

“Here, put your necklace back on,” said Landon. Penelope took her necklace back and clasped it around her neck.

“Try again.”

Penelope once more muttered, “ _lumen_ ” but this time a small ball of light appeared before her.

“I don’t understand,’ said Penelope bewildered.

“You said your brother gave you the necklace,” asked Landon. Penelope nodded. “Did you just get it for your birthday this year?”

Again, Penelope nodded.

“I think your brother spelled the necklace Peez. It’s the only explanation I can think of.”

Penelope was shocked. She quickly took off her backpack and rummaged through one of the zippers before she pulled out a small note.

_Penny,_

_I wanted to send you this gift early in the event I don’t make it on time for your birthday. Dad has been uncharacteristically nice the past few months and there are a few things I need to check on before I can come visit. This necklace was our mothers and I know she would have wanted you to have it. No matter what happens today, tomorrow, or ten years from now know that I love you always and forever. I ask that you never take this necklace off, it has a deep connection to our family and it will keep you safe in my absence._

_Love you little sis._

_Your favorite and only brother,_

_Nat_

  
Landon was looking at Penelope with worry as she continued to read the note over and over. He moved closer to her to get a look at what the note said.

“Do you think he knew your father might be up to something?” asked Landon.

“I didn’t realize- I should’ve read the note more closely,” Penelope muttered to herself.

Landon knew his friend was having a bit of a breakdown but they were still inside the school and they had to get to a safe place before she completely crashed.   
“Peez, I know your confused right now but we can’t stay here much longer. Let’s get to the old barn at the edge of the school grounds. It’s near the cemetery and it’s not on any school maps so Triad might not know about it. We can go over your brothers note and maybe he left a clue or something.”

Penelope nodded, not looking like she had heard him too clearly. Landon took her hand and pulled her through the hall to the exit door. After doing a quick look outside the door they ran towards the wood line making their way towards the barn. The two ran as fast as they could, Penelope using the burn of her lungs to distract her from the crippling pain of what her brother’s note meant.

Suddenly a force hit her and Landon, throwing them into the air and crashing them into the hard ground a few meters away.  Penelope groaned as she rolled over, looking around for the culprit and founding the figure of her Father standing about twenty-five meters from her. Around him, hidden in the darkness of the trees, she could see her father’s coven.

“Well shit.”


	10. Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang another chapter already out this week? Haha I’m writing like crazy 😂 I’m hoping to get at least 1 more chapter out this week!  
> Hope y’all enjoy!

Penelope studied the figure of her father and her old coven. There were maybe eight to ten witches with him which meant the rest of the coven was somewhere else, probably the cemetery. Penelope wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. The idea of going up against the whole coven was unimaginable to her. This also meant the spell her father was casting was powerful enough that he couldn’t afford to take too many witches out of the casting circle. If the spell was that powerful they wouldn't be able to hold it for long and the amount of spirit energy required would have to be immeasurable. That could mean one of two things, either they were pulling from a huge pool  of spirits or her father was dumb enough to pull from an extremely powerful spirit who would likely be pissed. If the latter was the case she could use that to her advantage.

She slowly pushed herself to her feet and took a step forward to get in front of Landon. Knowing her father, he would try and go for the human first. He was always such a coward.

“Ahh Penelope, found at last,” her father sneered. “You know, I looked for you inside the school. I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised you weren’t there. You were always such a nuisance, always a thorn in my side.”

“Ya the feelings mutual Papa,” she said. She specifically used the term “papa” knowing he hated when she called him that. It was a constant reminder that she was technically his daughter in the eyes of the coven. Even being the leader couldn’t change that. His eyes flashed with hatred.

“First I learn you were consorting with  _ siphoner  _ witches,” he said with disgust, “and now I see you’ve decided to take a human under your care as well. Did we teach you nothing?”

Penelope moved her hand behind her to feel Landon, ensuring he was still safely out of view.

“Actually no, you didn’t teach me shit. Nathaniel taught me. Nathaniel loved me. Nathaniel was the one who gave me my moral compass and taught me to love all supernatural creatures’ not just Paradisus witches,” Penelope practically screamed.

“You know he’s dead right? Your only son is dead and you are still here stirring up trouble and killing innocent kids. Are you not mourning him at all? Do you even care,” she asked, her voice breaking.

Her father glared at her.

“Of course I know he’s dead. This coven is ridding the world of abominations in his honor. Yet, here you are spitting on his memory by helping these  _ things. _ ”

Penelope shook her head. She always knew her father was a crazy psychopath but he couldn’t honestly think that hurting her school was honoring her brother’s memory. He didn’t even know who her brother really was.

“You’re seriously delusional if you think this is what Nat would have wanted. You always listen but you never hear. Nat is the one who taught me it was okay to be me and to love who I wanted to love. He couldn’t give two fucks if I loved a man, woman, witch, vampire, wolf, or Siphoner. He understood that there is a balance in this world and no one is better than someone else. You didn’t even know your own son,” she spit out at him.

Her father’s face was red with anger as he sputtered trying to form words.

“This is all your fault. If you hadn’t turned him against me, he wouldn’t be dead. Hell, if you were never born, I wouldn’t even be in this god forsaken place. But here we are. Once I found out Siphoner witches were alive and you were here I had to come. I couldn’t chance it,” her father said.

“What does he mean he couldn’t chance it?” whispered Landon.

“I don’t know,” Penelope whispered back. What was her father talking about? Why would it matter if she and a siphoner witch were here together? Nothing he was saying was making sense. She didn’t have time to think about his crazy raving too long because in her peripheral vision she saw movement. Without thinking she pivoted, pushing Landon to the side as she threw up a palm towards a coven member who was running towards them. A bright light of energy erupted from her hand throwing the man backwards.

“Stay sharp Frodo,” Penelope yelled to Landon as more of her coven started emerging from the woods.

“ _ Praesidio et copiis!” _ she shouted as she pulled at her magic, throwing the spell towards Landon. A shimmer exploded around his body as a protection shield formed around him. Now that she knew he was currently safe she refocused back on the eight men running towards her. Her father smiled at her as the witches rushed past him. He thought she was scared or afraid. She smiled at him and laughed. His face was comically confused as she gave him a wink and ducked under the first punch coming her way.

Her father didn’t know the first thing about her. After she had moved out and began attending the Salvatore School Nathaniel had saved up money to pay for her boxing, mixed martial arts, and combatives training. He had wanted to ensure she knew how to take care of herself in case he couldn’t be there. She knew how to fight and she fought well. Dodging and ducking around punches and kicks. Not only did she know hand to hand combat but her ex was practically a spell guru who loved to learn every offensive spell she could get her hands on. Naturally she learned a thing or two from her as well.

She threw everything she had into the fight, her fists turning bloody from hitting solid flesh. As spells were cast her way, she threw up counter spells and blocking spells. She could feel herself growing tired but she already had three witches down. As she spun around a flying kick, she saw two witches combining their power before a streak of pure energy shot out towards her.

“ _ Clypeus et somnum _ ,” she screamed out before the spell hit her shield. The two witches collapsed unconscious from her spell as she flew back from the force of theirs, her back smacking straight into a tree. Her vision went black for a moment and without meaning to her shield around Landon dropped. She sunk to the ground, her body not wanting to move even though her mind willed it to.

“Come on Penelope. Get up,” she muttered to herself.

“Penelope!”

She looked up to see Landon running towards her as the remaining three coven members ran after him, their hands outstretched to spell him.

“Look out!” she screamed as she threw her hands out. Her magic surging through her body and blasting through her hands. From each hand a burst of light erupted, missing Landon, and hitting the witches directly. Penelope collapsed, spent, from exhaustion. She crawled to her hands to see Landon still running at her smiling.

“Nice shot Peez,” he yelled out.

Without warning a flash of light exploded from her side and everything seemed to move in slow motion. She could see the stream of magic shooting from her father’s outstretched hands, his face a mask of fury, as it made its way towards Landon. She couldn’t even throw her hand up to attempt a counter spell before it hit him. Landon’s eyes went wide with pain before they closed and his body crumpled to the ground unmoving.

“No!” she screamed.

She stared at Landon’s unmoving body in horror as she let out another blood curdling scream. Her friend was dead. Her friend was dead and it was her dad’s fault. Her father smiled with satisfaction but almost immediately the smile dropped. In its place was fear. The wind began to pick up as the trees around him began to sway back and forth. The debris and sticks scattering the ground began to float, energy cracking throughout the air. He turned his head left and right as he ducked under a flying branch. When he finally looked back at Penelope he could see her hair floating around her face, her eyes dark with fury, and he was afraid. He couldn’t see it but he could feel the magic energy revolving around her, swirling and caressing her skin, as she knelt on the ground absorbing it. Before he could move she surged up, her hands rising above her head, as she shouted, “ _ Capiatur in est terra et tenere captivum!” _

Tree roots sprouted from the ground, circling and entwining around the bodies of the unconscious coven witches. Trees fell to her father’s left and right, trapping him from running away as their roots hooked around his legs. Rocks and dirt whirled around him in a sort of tornado as they encompassed his figure and created a dome, sealing him off from the rest of the world. 

The magic slowly ebbed away as Penelope swayed on her feet, her body drained. She stumbled to Landon’s body and dropped to her knees beside him. 

“Landon?” she whispered, knowing he wouldn’t answer. In their short time together, she had begun to consider him a friend and he was her only ally right now and he was dead. Tears streaked down her face as she brushed his hair from his face. 

“I’ll get you back. I won’t leave you here,” she told his still form. She put her hands under his legs and his back and struggled to lift him. After a few failed attempts, she was able to stand with him and she began to walk.

She didn’t know how long it took her to stumble to the abandoned barn but by the time she arrived her arms and legs shook from exhaustion, her back drenched in sweat, and her mental resolve all but gone. By some miracle she had been able to carry Landon’s body the whole way here and she honestly had no idea how she had managed it. What mattered right now was finding a place to put him down before she dropped him. She pushed the door to the barn open with her back as she staggered in and carefully laid Landon’s body on the soft ground. She collapsed next to him finally letting the tears and exhaustion hit her all at once.

It was a few hours later, after she had cried herself to sleep, that she felt flames licking at her sides.

“What the fuck?!” she yelped as she rolled away from the fire.

Landon’s body was engulfed in flames.

“No, no, no, no,” cried Penelope in horror.  _ This can’t be happening! _

She closed her eyes and tried to force the flames to ebb but nothing happened. As she stared at the flames she began to see a sort of ashy dome come over Landon’s body. Once the flames died out she approached what was left of Landon’s body.

_ Crack! _

Penelope jumped back as a large crack formed across the dome and suddenly a hand pushed through the ashy substance. Shock coursed through her as her mouth dropped open. Landon’s form slowly emerged from the ashy pile and she didn’t even notice his naked form as she launched herself at him to encompass him in a hug.

“You’re alive?!” she cried.

Landon hugged her back just as confused.

“I-I died? I guess I died. How did I come back? I don’t understand,” he said almost to himself.

Penelope released him and suddenly realizing the state he was in averted her eyes.

“Oh, welp I did not need to see a naked Landon but here we are,” she said awkwardly.

Landon’s face went immediately red as he threw his hands over himself and looked around for something to cover his body with.

“Here,” Penelope said as she saw  an old blanket laying on some hay. She threw it at the boy and he nodded his thanks as he slowly circled it around his hips.

“What happened?” asked Landon.

“Well, this is going to probably blow your mind but…” Penelope said as she told him everything he had missed.

“So I really died?” he asked in a small voice.

“I’m afraid so.”

“If I came back to life I must be supernatural, but what the heck am I?” asked Landon confused.

“Look I’m no expert of anything but there’s only one creature I know that can return from the dead in a burst of flames,” said Penelope.

“What is it?”

“A phoenix.”

“A phoenix? How do you know about phoenixes?” questioned Landon.

Penelope rolled her eyes before commenting, “Let’s just say a certain witch, WHO SHALL REMAIN NAMELESS, who likes Harry Potter and made me read a bunch of books on magical creatures.”

“Oh…a witch that likes Harry Potter huh?” Landon was grinning like an idiot before letting out a yelp as a small electric shock hit him in the arm. Penelope laughed as she pointed her finger at him.

“One more word and I’ll send that shock to a more sensitive part of your body.”

Landon nodded, still grinning.

“How long do you think it will take your father and the other witches to break out of the spell you cast?”

“I’m not too sure. I’ve never done something like that before but I was so angry. It was like the magic just seemed to flow from everything into me and I could do anything. It was incredible!” Penelope paused for a moment before adding, “Knowing my father he has probably already gotten out of the little tomb I made around him.”

She sighed and shook her head as she flopped down onto a haystack and began pulling the spell book from her backpack and turning through the pages.

“I think our next step it to summon some spirits and hope they don’t kill us before we can convince them to stop helping my old coven.”

  
  
  
  



	11. The Sagittarius Coven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon lovely people of the internet. Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments! It really brightens my day! :)
> 
> This chapter is going to dive into Penelope's parentage and why her and Josie are the OTP!!!! haha This is from Josie's POV and picks up right after Chapter 8.  
> Hope you all enjoy and I'm going to try and have chapter 12 out soon!

Josie looked down at the gold amulet in her hand. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, obviously old, with an immaculate emerald stone in the center. A simple golden chain was looped around the amulet and she could tell it was worn often. Even just holding it in her hands she could feel the power radiating off of it. “Damn, her parents must be extremely over protective,” she joked. This was a powerful relic that hadn’t been affected by a spell performed by a whole coven. The young witch’s parents must have really wanted to ensure they could speak to their daughter no matter the circumstances.

“Oh, you have no idea,” laughed Hope as she looked over at the young witch who had loaned her the amulet and gave her a thumbs up. The young witch smiled back in return and Josie had to stifle a laugh. She remembered showing the young witch, Claire, around. She was only 4’10”, maybe a hundred pounds, and she was covered in piercings and tattoos. Her parents on the other hand were classic southern belle and gentlemen types. To say her parents had been overprotective was an understatement.

“So how does it work?” asked Josie as she looked up at Hope. Before her friend could answer the emerald began to glow. Hope, Lizzie, MG, and Raf immediately moved closer to her, shielding her from the gaze of any Triad soldiers.  

“Hello? Hope are you there?” came a voice from the amulet.

Hope moved a little closer to Josie, leaning down to answer. “Hey Aunt Freya, it’s me. We can hear you loud and clear.”

“Excellent! Is Josie with you?”

“Ummm, yes. I’m here,” Josie said awkwardly. She had never met Hope’s aunt before and she wasn’t too sure what this conversation would reveal.

“Aunt Freya, you said you think you might know why Penelope’s father is so worried about Josie and her being here at school together,” said Hope.

“Yes. First know that I am currently on my way to you guys from New Orleans. I’ve notified Alaric as well. If my thought process is correct, you’re going to need all the help you can get. It might come as a surprise to some of you but I actually met Penelope’s brother Nathaniel last month.”

Josie looked at Hope and Lizzie confused. Why would Penelope’s brother be in New Orleans.

“He came to seek me out actually. I am one of the oldest witches around and he had some concerns about his father and their coven. After he finally convinced me to hear him out, he wanted to know everything I knew about the Gemini Coven. I didn’t think that was too surprising since I knew from you, Hope, that Josie and Penelope were dating. However, he then began asking questions about the Sagittarius Coven and that’s when I realized there was something big going on…”

\--1 Month ago --

Nathaniel nodded as Freya gave him a spark notes rundown on the Gemini Coven. Everything she was telling him he already knew, but it was nice to get a confirmation on all the research he had conducted.

“Freya, what can you tell me about the Sagittarius Coven?” he asked. Freya’s eyes immediately became hard as she looked at him suspiciously.

“How do you know about that coven?” she asked him. By the way she was reacting he knew he had hit something important. He wasn’t sure if he could trust her but she was a Mikaelson and he knew as much as Penelope hated to admit it, she trusted Hope and her family.

“Look Freya, I know you don’t trust me. To be honest I don’t trust you much either, but I need to know everything about this coven. I found my father pouring over every book he could find about them and I think it has something to do with Penelope. He’s become obsessed and the only connection I’ve seen him make has something to do with the Gemini’s. Please, I’ve looked through all those same books but I haven’t been able to find anything. It’s like the whole coven has been erased from history.”

Freya continued to look at him closely and Nathaniel began to feel like a bug under a microscope.

“Your father is researching the Sagittarius Coven in relation to the Gemini’s?” Freya finally asked. Nathaniel nodded. With a sigh she stood up and moved to the wall on her right filled with books. She looked over a few shelves before stopping at a very old and worn looking book. She pulled it out and walked over to Nathaniel, handing it to him. As he looked down, he read the title.

“ _Fatum est a tumido geminos ibique vulneratus a sagittariis_?” he said confused.

“’The destiny of the Twins and the Archers’,” Freya translated. “The Sagittarius Coven was one of the original twelve covens, much like the Gemini Coven, but like the others they died off. The Gemini’s are the last from the old world and even they are almost gone, as you know. Josie and Lizzie Saltzman are the last of their line and who knows how much longer they will survive.”  
“How come I’ve never heard of the original covens?” asked Nathaniel.

“Most of them died out long before your coven was ever conceived. Long before we wrote down our histories. When I was born there were only three still remaining; the Gemini’s, the Sagittarius’, and Libra’s. The others had killed each other off by then but I remember still getting told stories about them as a child. Almost a thousand years later and they’ve been lost to history. No one remained to tell their stories or to remember their people.”

“If nine of the twelve killed each other off why did the Gemini and Sagittarius survive, especially this long?” asked Nathaniel confused.

“While the other covens hated one another, fought for power and for status, the Gemini’s and Sagittarius’ found harmony together. No one knows for sure why but it was said that the two were destined for one another. Together these witches were unstoppable. The book your holding is the only documentation on the two I have ever found and after reading it I think I understand why they were said to be a match created by the Gods.”

Nathaniel was getting more and more confused. His face must have shown how lost he was because Freya let out a laugh.

“I’m sorry, I’m not good at explaining things. The two covens were linked together, as in they complimented one another’s powers. The Sagittarius Coven was extremely small with only a few births every decade or so. It was said one in every hundred Gemini twins had a counterpart Sagittarius witch that was the universes perfect match for them. This meant that every Sagittarius witch was destined to match with a Gemini twin. Together their powers were amplified to unthinkable heights and essentially, they became an unstoppable power couple. This was an obvious threat to other covens, especially since other covens didn’t believe they deserved it. They thought Gemini’s were the lesser of the twelve covens.”

“That sounds familiar,” Nathaniel scoffed. “My coven likes to think no one but they deserve to have magic.”

Freya nodded while studying him closely.  
“You don’t know your coven’s background, do you?”

“What do you mean?”

Freya pursed her lips and looked like she was contemplating telling him something.

“Your coven is not directly linked to the Libra Coven but they are a branch off some of their witches.”

Nathaniel’s mouth dropped open. “We’re linked to one of the original covens?!”

Freya nodded. “Those ‘ideals’ your coven holds, about being superior, come directly from the Libra Coven. Now, the pure form of Libra were intelligent and just people. They valued equality and symmetry. However, some of them began to pervert this idea and began to see the union between the Gemini’s and Sagittarius as an abomination and a direct attack against the balance of nature. There was a war and the end state was the destruction of the Sagittarius and Libra witches. Some of their ideas were still passed down to their followers, secondary covens, who continued to pervert the original coven’s true beliefs. That’s how you get a coven believing Gemini witches are impure and lesser when in reality they are one of the original covens.” Freya shook her head sadly. “My questions to you is why is your father looking into this? I could see him trying to learn more about the Libra Coven, or even the Gemini’s, but why does he care about the Sagittarius coven?”

Nathaniel wrung his hands together as he bit his lip.  
“I don’t think the Sagittarius coven went extinct, at least not hundreds of years ago.”

Freya’s eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“Look I don’t know too much about this but I found my mother’s old journal hidden under the floorboards of my bed.” Nathaniel pulled out a small journal from his bag and handed it to Freya.

“In the journal she mentions meeting a male witch who was the last of his kind. He had been imprisoned in a glass tomb for hundreds of years and had finally gotten free to find his people destroyed. He and my mother fell in love and honestly…I think he’s Penelope’s father. Shortly after my mother got pregnant, she wrote that the man was killed in an accident of some sort.”  
“That doesn’t mean he was a Sagittarius witch,” Freya scoffed.

“Except he specially told my mother he was the son of the Sagittarius coven leader and his name was Nicolai Levent.”

Freya’s eyes widened as she looked down at the journal in her hands and the to the book in Nathaniel’s.

“Does that mean something to you?” he asked her.

“Look at the book in your hands,” she told him. Nathaniel looked down to examine the book once more. This time however he noticed the bottom of the cover had the name of the author printed in small letters. _Nicolai Levent._

\--Current—

“After that we realized his father might have made the connection between Penelope and you, Josie.” Freya said softly.

“I don’t understand,” said Josie.

“Gemini and Sagittarius witches are extremely powerful together. While your magic comes from siphoning magic, Penelope’s comes from the elements. Sagittarius witches have an affinity for fire,” Lizzie and Hope stifled their laughter at the mention of fire, all to familiar with Josie’s love of flames, “but they also have strong ties to all the elements. Think about the power that can be generated by a witch who can pull magic from the elements combined with a Siphoner witch who can pull that magic from their partner. Gemini witches can siphon ‘core’ magic from objects or other witches. They can only siphon magic that is a part of that witch, but if they’re connected to their perfect match in a Sagittarius witch, they’d have access to their partners core magic and all the elemental magic their partner can pull as well. Your power would be limitless. If Nathaniel’s father truly believes Penelope is a descendant of the Sagittarius coven and he knows for a fact she is in close proximity to a Gemini witch that could put his whole world view in jeopardy. If you two were to be perfect matches to one another, matches that the universe created, your combination of power could change the course of history. Not only that but it would shed light on both of your coven’s histories and the whole view of his coven being superior to all others would be shattered.”

“Oh shit,” whispered Lizzie as she stared at Josie.

“From what Nathaniel told me I believe his father knew Penelope’s background but figured he had gotten rid of her by sending her to your school. There are not many witches who understand elemental magic so the possibility of Penelope gaining true understanding of her powers was minimal. However, once he discovered the Gemini coven was still alive and Penelope was in a relationship with one of the twins the possibility of her become more powerful than him became a true possibility. That would threaten everything he stood for,” Freya said.

“That seems like a lot of power for two people, how have we never heard of their coven? And how was their power never even vaguely mentioned throughout history?” asked Hope.

“Their power could be destructive. History is not kind to those who lose. All the amazing works the unions brought to the world were lost as mere miracles of nature instead of contributions by witches. And unfortunately, often time the Sagittarius witch would end up losing their sanity and those moments in history were erased as well” Freya said. Josie’s eyes widened at the thought of Penelope losing it.

“Why is that?” asked Hope as she saw Josie going pale.

“Being able to pull all that magic, it can be overwhelming. Their partner can siphon some of the magic from them, lightening their load, but for some witches it would become too much for them to handle. All that power and energy and _life_ would consume them. Before you get to concerned though I don’t think you need to worry about Penelope,” Freya added.

“Why not?” asked Josie frantically.

“After speaking to Nathaniel, I think I understand her father’s fear of an unstoppable power. If we’re correct in assuming Penelope’s father was the actual Nicolai then she has access to elemental power. However, her mother was a _Paradisus_ witch, meaning she has ties to the spiritual realm and the dead. She, in of herself, has the balance of life and death. Her magic is already split perfectly down the middle with unlimited access to the life of the universe and the death of the universe. Even if that power may be a little much for her, a Siphoner would definitely be able to help her lighten the load. She is the first of her kind to be balanced before a union with a Gemini.”

The whole group stood there in shock for a moment.

“Damn, who would’ve thought Penelope could be that powerful,” muttered Raf.

“Oh you don’t know Peez,” chuckled MG.

“Are we even sure Penelope has these types of powers?” asked Lizzie.

“Josie?” asked Hope softly.

All eyes went to her, questions burning in everyone’s eyes. Now that she thought about it she couldn’t believe she had missed the signs of Penelope’s power, or even their combined power together. God, even when they first met, she could tell there was a rush of power between them and now she knew why.

“Have you ever see any signs of unusual elemental magic from Penelope,” asked Freya.

“Yes. Yes I believe I have,” said Josie softly as the thought back to when Penelope first arrived to the school.


	12. When We First Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Woohoo!  
> This is a flash back to when Penelope and Josie first met! Hope you all enjoy.  
> I didn't have too much time to edit so i apologize for any mistakes.

\--3 years ago—

 “Ugh Dad! Do we really have to?” groaned Lizzie as the twins and their father made their way down the hall towards the entrance of the school.

Alaric frowned at Lizzie before sighing.

“Yes Elizabeth. I need you two to show around our new student today. You’ve been here since the school’s beginning and have the most knowledge to offer to our new arrival.”

Lizzie groaned again.

“But there’s a game today and I’ll be missing all the parties afterwards! Can’t you just show her around?”

Josie looked up at her father and saw him pinch the bridge of his nose. Ever since their mom had started taking longer trips around the country to recruit new students her father had become more and more stressed. She could see it in the bags under his eyes and the exhaustion he seemed to carry with him everywhere.

“I can do it by myself Dad,” she offered up quietly.

“Yes! See, Josie can do it!” said Lizzie excitedly. Alaric looked down at Josie and smiled sweetly at her.

“You really don’t mind doing it alone sweetheart?” he asked. His Josie reminded him so much of Josette it made his heart hurt.

“She just said she could do it Dad,” Lizzie said with the roll of her eyes.

“It’s fine Dad, I promise,” Josie said. “I actually like to show the new students around and tell them about the history of the school.”

Alaric nodded.

“Thank you sweetie. You be good Lizzie, I don’t want to have to ground you _again_ for missing curfew!” he said as he turned to leave for his meeting.

“Don’t worry dad, I won’t be late! Thanks Jo!” Lizzie called out as she ran back down the hall towards their room. Josie shook her head and laughed, knowing her sister was running to change outfits before the game. Lizzie could never be caught dead looking anything less than perfect when she had the whole school to impress. As she made her way down the front steps to wait for the taxi she looked over the sheet of paper her father had printed out for her about the new student.

Name: Penelope Park

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Supernatural Abilities: Witch (Park Coven)

Notes: No direct family interaction. Note that student has one brother who has been granted access to school grounds. Limited mortal schooling, most likely will need tutoring. Limited magical schooling, _will_ need tutoring.

 

As Josie read over the notes a second time her eyebrows furrowed. Usually the print outs her father gave her were filled with previous school transcripts, notes from parents, teachers, and others. To be honest usually there was a whole binder of information that the twins received in order to better understand how to engage with the new students and help them find what opportunities the school had to offer for their interests. This new student, Penelope Park, had practically nothing in her file but basic information. From the looks of it she barely had any education, normal or magical. Pity swirled in Josie’s heart as she looked at the nearly blank white sheet.

_What kind of life did this girl have before coming here?_

The sound of crunching gravel broke her from her thoughts as a yellow taxi began pulling through the entry gates and driving up to the front steps. Once it stopped the passenger door opened and Josie’s eyes widened. The most beautiful girl she had ever seen emerged from the taxi. She had long dark raven hair that curled around her face and fell around her shoulders is soft waves. Her piercing green eyes, which looked to had flecks of gold in them, met hers for the briefest moment before moving on to take in the school before her. She was dressed in a faded shirt, which looked to have a rock band printed on it, and black ripped jeans and she appeared somewhat apprehensive as she looked at the school. Josie shook her head, scolding herself for getting distracted by how gorgeous the girl was, and jogged down the steps to introduce herself.

“Hello,” she said brightly. “You must be Penelope. I’m Josie.” She stuck out her hand towards Penelope who gently took it. A shock of electricity ran through their joined hands causing the two girl to jump apart, startled. Josie was the first to recover as she asked, “Sorry, that was off. Umm, can I help you with your bags?”

“No, that’s ok,” Penelope said. Her voice was soft and song like. Josie immediately liked the sound of it.

“I only have this one bag,” Penelope added as she motioned towards the small duffel at her feet.

 _That’s it? That can’t be everything she brought with her_. She didn’t want to embarrass the girl so she found herself nodding along and motioning for the girl to follow her up the steps.

“Thanks Franky!” Josie called to the cab driver as he started to pull away. The driver waved at her before driving off.

“You know the taxi driver by name?” Penelope asked slightly shocked.

Josie gave a soft laugh. “Ya, they drop off so many students that I know most of the drivers by now.”

As she glanced over at Penelope she could see the new girl smile to herself.

“That’s nice,” Penelope said so quietly that Josie almost missed it.

“So Penelope, what do you want to know about the school? I can tell you about our history and how my dad started the whole thing. Or I could tell you about some of our extracurricular activities. We have some specific activities for different types of supernaturals, like a wolf only boxing class, but a majority of them are open to everyone. If you like to read we have a great library and…” Josie kept talking for what must have been at least twenty minutes as she showed Penelope around the school, pointing out different classrooms and locations, before she realized she had been speaking nonstop. She went slightly pink with embarrassment but when she looked over at Penelope the girl was simply smiling at her.

“I’m sorry to drone on and on,” Josie apologized but Penelope stopped her.

“No please go on! I find all these facts about the school fascinating!” Penelope’s eyes sparkled and Josie could tell she actually meant it. Josie smiled shyly before continuing about the school’s history. There was something about this new girl that had Josie completely flustered. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous but there was an energy around her that seemed to pull Josie in deeper and deeper. She had to make a point to not look to long at Penelope because she found herself losing track of the conversation, to preoccupied with the flecks of gold the other girl’s eyes. 

“So what do you do for fun around here?” asked Penelope, forcing Josie to focus back on their conversation.

“Well, there are a lot of games and matches going on right now since most of our sports are in season. There’s going to be a party later tonight out at the old barn too. My sister, Lizzie, will be there for sure. We also have some fun outing to Mystic Falls every once in a while.”

“I mean, what do _you_ do for fun,” asked Penelope again with a small smile and a giggle.

“Oh me? Well umm…” Josie thought for a second. She didn’t want to seem too nerdy or geeky to Penelope but she also found she couldn’t lie to the girl. She felt at ease around her, like she could be herself completely. She didn’t know what it was but she automatically felt safe and before she knew it she was telling her the truth.

“Honestly? I prefer to read in the library most weekends and sometimes I’ll set up a mini drive-in theatre out in the courtyard for me and some of the younger students.”

She waited for Penelope to laugh but instead she found the raven hair beauty smiling widely back at her.

“I love to read too!” she said excitedly. Then her brows crinkled together adorably and she looked a bit sad. “I haven’t watched too many movies. My brother took me to the theatre once. It was so amazing! If you have any more theater nights I would love to come… if that’s ok,” she said hesitantly.

“I’d love for you to come!”

The two girls beamed at each other. Josie continued the tour, ending with her showing Penelope her new dorm room. Since the school semester had already started, she got a room all to herself, all the others already occupied by the current students. Once she got her settled the two went to dinner. They talked for hours, all about the magic in the school and what to expect from the school’s classes. As they moved back to Penelope’s room they continued to talk about what they both enjoyed doing in their free time. Josie was delighted to find that Penelope shared a lot of her interests. Before Josie knew it, the clock read 9 pm.

“Oh shoot! Our curfew is at nine for us underclassmen,” she sighed. She was could probably get back to her room unnoticed, but she also knew that there was a party going on and some of the upperclassmen would probably rat her out for sure. Penelope must have seen her hesitation to leave because she said, “You’re welcome to crash here if you like.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” Penelope said softly. She rummaged through her small duffel bag and produced a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for Josie to change into.

“Thank you!” she said as she took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. By the time she came back Penelope had changed as well.

The two girls stared at the bed for a moment before Penelope said, “Would you like to watch a movie before bed? It’s a Saturday night after all.”

Josie nodded and she could tell Penelope was relieved. The two climbed onto the bed as Penelope took out an old beaten up looking portable DVD player. Josie thought it was odd that she didn’t seem to have a computer and now that she thought of it she hadn’t seen her with a cellphone either. She made a mental note to ask Penelope about it later, maybe when they were better friends. For now she watched as Penelope took out a small black binder that contained only four DVDs.

They picked a funny rom-com and almost an hour later the two were sound asleep next to one another, the movie still playing in the background.

 

The two girls became fast friends after that night, much to Lizzie’s horror. Josie found it odd that Penelope didn’t seem to realize just how amazing she was. The first few weeks of school were rough for her, as Penelope came to tell Josie how she had never been to a real school before, but with some helpful tutoring from a certain Siphoner witch, by the first half of the semester she was excelling in almost all of her classes. Josie could literally see Penelope emerging from her shell as she became more and more confident with herself and more popular within the student body. To both of the girl’s surprise Penelope discovered she had a talent for magic and spells, becoming one of the head witches in the school almost overnight. While it took her a few tries to fully understand a spell, once she cast it… it was incredible. Some of the hardest, most taxing spells, barely phased her and Josie could tell that she was harboring some amazing power. This only made her more popular among the witches, which Lizzie hated. With Penelope’s new found confidence also came her love of sarcasm which she used on Lizzie almost daily. Josie could tell it was a defense mechanism because while Penelope was emerging from her shell, she was still scared of how others would see her if they knew where she came from. She never mentioned her coven to anyone but Josie and she _never_ talked about her family. No one really seemed to care either way, they were mostly interested in the magic powers she had now and the power she seemed to emit by just existing.

Even with her growing popularity the two girls were never far from each other. While Lizzie would argue maintaining one’s popularity was a fragile line of keeping oneself in the limelight while leaving an air of mystery by selecting which events to attend, Penelope never seemed to care. Lizzie couldn’t understand how Penelope remained so popular when she and Josie spent almost every Saturday alone together in the library reading or taking the younger students out to the movies, instead of out socializing at the school parties and games.

That’s why when Josie sat alone in the library one Saturday morning she knew something was wrong. _She’s almost fifteen minutes late. That’s not like her_. After waiting another fifteen minutes she decided to use a locator spell and see where Penelope was and why she was running late. She didn’t expect to be lead to the old abandoned barn and to find Penelope huddled on the ground crying alone, looking like she was having a panic attack.

“Penelope are you ok?” she asked softly, not wanting to startle the girl. The whole barn was practically shaking as Penelope continued to cry.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she said in a tearful voice. “I can’t seem to control it.”

“Control what?”

“My magic,” cried Penelope. The barn shook violently and the wind outside began to pick up and rattle the shutters. Josie had never seen power like this before and she knew she should be afraid but for some reason she felt calm. Over the past few months she had experienced a small taste of the magic Penelope had bubbling under the surface, but she had never seen her lose control like this before. Even though her brain told her she was in danger her heart felt a sense safety and peace towards Penelope, the same feeling she got they day they’d met. She slowly walked over to Penelope, crouching down so they were eye level. As she reached out to touch her shoulder Penelope flinched away from her.

“I could hurt you,” she whispered.

“You won’t,” Josie said confidently.

“How do you know?”

“I just do Penny,” Josie said softly.

Penelope smiled at Josie through her tears. “I like when you call me Penny,” she said in a whisper. Josie’s cheeks turned pink as she realized she what she had called her, but now was not the time to over analyze it.

“Well I like when you call me Jojo,” she said with a smile. Without waiting for Penelope to flinch again she encompassed the girl in a tight hug. She couldn’t explain it but it felt like two halves clicking into place. Immediately the shaking of the barn stopped and the winds died down.

“Just breath with me,” whispered Josie as she rubbed Penelope’s back. Josie siphoned some of Penelope’s power, letting the magic slowly ebb from the other girl. Penelope sagged in relief as she clung to Josie. Josie tried to not let it show but the power she was pulling from Penny was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It didn’t feel like the normal magic she felt when she siphoned from the school or from other witches. This magic was like a concentrate that was all consuming. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, wrapped in each other’s arms, before Penelope finally pulled away.

“How did you do that?” Penelope asked in wonder. “When I freak out like that…it usually ends with me destroying something. Was it your siphoning magic?”

“I don’t think so,” Josie answered honestly. She didn’t know what it was but when she helped Penelope it felt like they were connected. She could almost touch Penelope’s magic, and that was before she had started siphoning from her.

“What happened?” Josie asked Penelope. Something must have triggered her.

“I got a letter from my brother,” Penelope said softly. She reached down to pick up a small envelope and held it out for Josie to read.

As Josie read the letter, she could feel her face turning red with anger. She didn’t know much about Penelope’s family and when she had tried to gage certain facts Penelope always shut down. Reading the letter she began to understand why.

_Penelope,_

_I know you’ve only been at school for a few months now but I miss you like crazy! I tried to come out and visit last weekend, to see how you were settling in, but father found my bus ticket and threw it out. He was so angry; I haven’t seen him that mad since he found our spell book. I don’t want to worry you, but I’m currently in the hospital. He broke 2 ribs and my collar bone, I have a minor concussion, and some deep bruising but I’ll be ok. I’m afraid I’ve also been grounded until further notice. I’ll keep trying to send you letters and I hope once I turn eighteen, I’ll be able to officially move out and come visit you. Don’t try and come to see me P, you know what Father will do. I don’t want you to get hurt, not again._

_Know that I love you little sister and I hope they’re teaching you about all the subjects you never got the chance to learn from me, although I like to think I’m not a half bad teacher. You’re incredibly smart and bright and I’m sure you’ll catch up to the other kids in no time! I’ll let you know the next time I can sneak away for a visit._

_Love ya kid,_

_-Nathaniel_

 “Oh Penny,” said Josie sadly as she pulled her into another hug. She couldn’t believe Penelope’s brother spoke about going to the hospital like it was no big deal, but I guess for them it wasn’t. It was a common occurrence. She slowly helped Penelope to her feet and together, Josie’s arm protectively wrapped around Penelope waist, they made their way back to the dorm rooms.

 

\--Present Day—

 

“I had always felt a different sort of magical energy coming from Penelope. From the say we met I could tell she was different,” Josie said.

“Ya she’s Satan,” whispered Lizzie, before letting out a yelp as Hope smacked her shoulder. Josie rolled her eyes before continuing, “That’s the only time I ever saw Penelope lose control like that. Later that night Dad told Lizzie and I that he thought something bad was going to happen for a split second because apparently there had been a small earth quake during Penelope’s meltdown, not to mention a tornado scare in mystic falls,” Josie told the group.

“Are you 100% sure that was Penelope and not actually a fluke?” asked Raf. Hope sighed dramatically before shaking her head at him.

“I’m serious! I don’t know too much about all this magic stuff but there are weirder things to happen here at school than a small earth quake and a windy day,” Raff said defensively.

“Oh, Penelope has elemental magic dude. For sure,” MG said confidently, almost to himself.

Lizzie turned to look at him with disbelief, “And how would you know that?”

MG looked around the group to see confused looks on everyone's faces and his eyes went wide.

“Dammit MG, you were supposed to keep your mouth shut,” he muttered to himself.

“MG! This isn’t a joke, if you have information you need to share it,” said Freya through the amulet.

“Peez is going to kill me, she’s totally going to kill me,” whined MG.

“MG!” Lizzie and Josie groaned in unison.  
“If Penelope’s going to kill you, she’s going to have to get in line because if you don’t tell me what you know I’m going to kill you first,” growled Josie.

MG’s eyes went wide with fear.

“Shit, I don’t think I’ve seen Josie like this before,” Raf whispered to Hope. “It’s kind of hot.”

Hope punched him in the arm, “Dude, she’s pissed off about her ex-girlfriend, who she obviously still cares for, so how about you shut your mouth and stop getting all hot and bothered?”

“Well-I…I didn’t mean-“

Hope held her hand up, “Save it pup, I don’t want to hear it. Now is not the time for this conversation.”

Thankfully Josie and Lizzie were too preoccupied to listen in on Hope and Raf’s conversation because currently Josie was glaring at MG with so much fire in her eyes Hope thought she might actually burn him on the spot, without magic.

MG looked fearfully at Josie, probably weighing his options of pissing off Penelope or Josie before he sighed and Josie smiled. She had him now.

“Fine, but when she comes for me once this is all over, I expect you to save my ass!” MG said, defeated.

The twins smiled at each other before nodding for MG to continue.

“I’ve seen Penelope use elemental magic only once, almost six months ago,” MG said quietly.

“Six months ago? What happened six months ago?” asked Lizzie confused.

MG looked sadly at Josie, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know.

“What?” asked Lizzie annoyed.

“Six months ago, is when Penelope broke up with me,” Josie said sadly.

“Ok MG, tell us exactly what happened,” demanded Hope.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments! They seriously make my day!  
> I never expected anyone to read, let alone like, my story so it's been so lovely to read your thoughts on the story so far. :)


	13. The Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people of the internet!  
> Here's a peak into the Posie breakup! Get ready for some feels!  
> I was going to do a short chapter and yet here I am with over 6,000 words lol Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I mention the quarry in this chapter (the one from vampire diaries aka where Stephen was basically locked in that coffin and thrown in the lake.)  
> Imagine the quarry like a giant cliff with a lake at the bottom and forest surrounding everything!

MG sighed as he thought back to when he first realized the power Penelope possessed and the by extension the power that Josie had as well. It was funny, when his best friends were dating, he couldn’t believe he had missed the magic the two had together. Even though they never seemed to act on that power it radiated from Josie and Penelope at all times. Whenever they walked into a room together you could feel the air charge with their energy. With that knowledge it really shouldn’t have surprised him so much when he witnessed Penelope nearly destroy the quarry at the edge of Mystic Falls.

“MG,” growled Lizzie as she smacked his arm. “Hurry up and tell us what you know!”

“I’m going! I’m going,” whined MG as he rubbed the arm Lizzie had hit.

 

\-- 6 months ago – 

 

As MG and Lizzie were walking to class Lizzie suddenly doubled over in pain, her hand clutching her chest, as she let out a loud groan.

“Lizzie?! Are you ok? What’s wrong!?” cried MG, hovering over her.

Lizzie groaned again before she spit out one word through her gritted teeth, “Josie.”

MG watched as she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. As she slowly gained control over the flood of emotions and pain from her connection to her twin, she grabbed MG’s offered hand and pulled herself up. She could still feel the pain radiating through her body but she pushed it down and focused on her sister instead.

“Somethings wrong with Josie. I need to find her!”

Lizzie took off towards her room with MG right behind her. As she busted through the door

MG saw Josie on the floor by her bed sobbing. She looked so small huddled there. Tears stained her cheeks as she clutched some sort of rock band sweatshirt to her chest. As soon as Lizzie saw her, she collapsed in front of twin, pulling Josie in for a tight hug and rocking her back and forth.

“What’s happened?” Lizzie asked softly as her twin continued to cry.

It took Josie a few tries to talk through her tears but she finally whispered,

“Penny…penny broke up with me.” She started to cry even harder as she laid her head on her sisters’ shoulder.

“Why would she do that? She loves you,” asked MG in shock.

Lizzie shot him a glare as she cooed to her sister, “You don’t need her anyway. She was always a bad influence. You’ll be ok Josie, I promise. We’ll find you someone better.”

Josie shook her head as she cried harder.

“I don’t want someone better. She-she said she never loved me Lizzie. That it was-was a lie. Maybe there’s something wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you! Satan incarnate is just what I’ve always said, a snake! You’re perfect,” Lizzie snarled as she continued to rock Josie back and forth.

Josie clutched her heart, her whole body shaking, as she looked up at Lizzie and then MG.

“I feel like my heart’s being ripped in two. I-it feels like my body is being torn apart. I can’t- I can’t breathe.”

MG stared at his friend in dismay as she clutched her chest in pain. Lizzie was also clutching her chest and MG realized this wasn’t just a figure of speak. Josie was literally feeling her heart rip in two.

Fury consumed him as he looked at Lizzie, “You _help_ Josie.” He raised his eyebrows at her letting her know he meant “help” as in comfort and not help as in bash Penelope’s name. “I’m going to go find out what the hell Penelope’s done.”

He ran from the room, using his super speed to make it to Penelope’s in seconds.

He banged his fist onto her door, knocking as loudly as he could, and he yelled out,

“Penelope Park you better open this door! I need to talk to you!”

He could hear the door unlock as it slowly swung open to reveal a very pale and drawn looking Penelope Park sitting in the chair by her desk at the back of the room.

“MG, to what do I owe this pleasure?” she asked dryly.

 If MG hadn’t been so furious, he would have noticed the raven hair witch’s tone, the exhaustion in her eyes, and the pain that seemed to scream from every cell in her body.

“What the hell Penelope? I just came from Josie’s room where she’s currently sobbing at the foot of her bed because you told her you never loved her!”

Penelope visibly flinched at his words before putting up a stony expression. MG couldn’t believe this was happening. It was just last week he and Penelope had spent the weekend talking about her relationship with the brunette twin. She had told MG how in love she was with her and how she would do anything for her and now…not a week later she told Josie she never loved her?

Penelope sighed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

“We broke up MG. I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“It’s my business when one of my best friends thinks her whole relationship with you was a lie, when we both know it wasn’t. You know how sensitive Josie is, why would you tell her that!? Don’t you know how that’s going to affect her? And I know you love her Pen. Hell, you just spent a whole fucking weekend gushing over her not seven days ago. So, what changed?”

Penelope shook her head, her eyes going dark with anger, as she stood up and walked to

“I don’t need to explain myself to you or to anyone else. It’s not your fucking place to get in me and Josie’s business.”

“This isn’t like you Penelope. You wouldn’t hurt Josie like this.”

“You don’t understand,” she said with a drained voice.

“Then make me understand! You’re not the villain in her story Penelope, why are you doing this?”

“Sometimes the world turns good people into bad people,” she answered simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I refuse to believe that Pen. Your love for her…it’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen.”

MG didn’t notice the tremble in Penelope’s hand as she ran it through her hair. She was so tired, so damn tired.

“MG, I don’t want to discuss this with you. Just know that I did this for Josie, ok? I know it doesn’t look that way but just leave it. I hurt her yes, but it’s for her own good.”

MG shook his head as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. He walked up to Penelope, taking her shoulders in his hands, as he looked directly into her eyes.

“Do you know what you’ve done? Josie isn’t just upset Penelope. She is in so much pain she made Lizzie nearly collapse halfway across the school. She feels like her heart and soul are being shredded and ripped apart. I saw her eyes, Pen, she isn’t joking. When I left she could barely breathe through the pain.”

Penelope’s eyes went wide in shock.

“What?” she croaked.

MG looked at her closely as his confused mind tried to interpret everything he was hearing. He didn’t understand it. Penelope had just broken Josie’s heart but for some reason she felt like she was doing Josie a favor. He needed more information to truly understand what Penelope was saying. Suddenly his phone buzzed letting him know he had a text. He looked at it quickly, once he realized it was from Lizzie, his heart breaking as he read the text.

“So, you suddenly care Penelope? Josie isn’t just emotionally hurt; she’s feeling the effects physically. I’ve never seen her in so much pain before. Lizzie just texted me by the way…” Penelope looked frightened as she waited for him to continue.

“She had to put Josie to sleep. She was so distraught and so in pain Lizzie thought her heart might actually stop so she had to magically knock out her own twin to stop her from feeling the pain YOU caused,” MG said furiously.

He was livid with his best friend, but for the first time since entering her room MG really took in Penelope’s appearance. Her hair was disheveled, dark bags were under her eyes, her shoulders drooped as if an invisible weight was crushing her, and the pain he had seen in Josie seemed reflected in Penelope’s eyes. Her whole body silently shook as she stood before him looking so extremely fragile. As if one wrong word might shatter her. She was in her grey sweats and Josie’s favorite oversized sweatshirt, the one she had given the raven-haired witch when she had stolen Penelope’s favorite sweatshirt. Suddenly, the sweatshirt he had seen Josie clutching clicked in his brain.

_None of this makes any sense. What the hell is going on?_

At his mention of Josie having to be magically put to sleep Penelope sucked in her breath, her eyes going wide, as her hand came to clutch her chest.

“I didn’t- I thought the pain was one sided. I didn’t- she can’t-“Penelope began to ramble as she ran her hands through her hair. She began to pace back and forth as her breath started to come out in gasps.

“Breath Peez! In and out, slowly,” he said with concern. He’s only seen her have a few panic attacks before but he had never been the one to help her through them. It didn’t help that she looked like she couldn’t handle one at the moment either.

“I-I can’t. Dammit, I don’t know how-“Penelope said through gasps. “Josie-JoJo was the one to stop me before I…” Penelope clutched her chest tightly.

Josie was always the one to help Penelope through her panic attacks and now she was all alone, _again_. The room began to shake as the small object on her desk started to fall and the pictures on the walls started to tremble. MG looked around the room fearfully unsure of what to do.

“MG-MG get me out of here,” Penelope said as she gasped for air.

“What?”

“Get me the fuck out of here!” she screamed.

MG wasn’t sure what was going on but the urgency and fear in Penelope’s voice had his ass in gear. He picked up Penelope and ran. He wasn’t too sure where to take her but as soon as he got her out of the school he heard her say, “Take me to the quarry.”

The quarry was on the far edge of Mystic Falls, away from the town and Salvatore School. As he arrived at the top of the cliff that looked out into the quarry he slowed down and gently placed Penelope on her feet. His friend was gripping her head, her hands clenched, as she tried to slow her breathing.

“Penelope…are you ok? What can I do?”

Penelope didn’t answer. Instead the earth began to shake, trees swaying back and forth, as a loud crack echoed across the forest around them. MG looked to his left and right in fear before staring back at his friend, realizing she was the source of the magic.  Penelope dropped to her knees, her hands clutching her chest, as she rocked back and forth. Her breathe still coming out in gasps. The air around her seemed to crackle with electricity and to MG’s shock clouds began to form overhead as thunder sounded out. It was as if a rubber band was being stretched and stretched and stretched and he winced as he waited for it to snap.

As the winds around them picked up speed he bent down to Penelope cautiously.

“Peez…I need you to calm down. I’m sorry for what I said but I really need you to breathe.”

Penelope simply she shook her head.

“You-have-to-go” she yelled.

“What?”

“I can’t control it. I can usually control it with Josie, but my heart- I can’t. You need to go before I hurt you Milton,” Penelope screamed over the winds.

MG shook his head but he had no control because suddenly he was being thrown backwards by an invisible force. As he hit the tree line he collapsed to the ground, immediately popping up to look at where his best friend still knelt. The winds were circling around her faster and faster, causing a small tornado to encompass her form. He had never seen magic like this before and it scared him, but not enough for him to leave Penelope here alone. He stayed by the trees, knowing Penelope wouldn’t have thrown him here if it wasn’t for his protection. He didn’t have to wait long to see what would happen because a few moments later Penelope let out a scream. It chilled him to his bones, the scream shattering the sounds of the wind, as it pierced through the air. Another loud crack sounded out and he could feel the ground beneath him shake. Unexpectedly Penelope began to shake, her whole body practically vibrating, as she tried to hold in her magic. It was a losing battle because suddenly her screams stopped and instead her head whipped back, her arms outstretched, as a wave of pure magic exploded from her. MG was thrown backwards, his body hitting the hard ground, as trees around him fell. He laid there for a moment stunned before slowly rolled over and looked at the spot where he had last seen his friend. His body felt like pins and needles as he scrambled to his feet and ran to her. She was laying on her side, unconscious, her hair fanned out around her. The ground around her looked scorched, but she appeared unharmed. MG couldn’t help but think she looked at peace for the first time since he had confronted her in her room. Once he was sure she was really okay he looked up, shock coursing through his veins.

“Holy shit,” he gasped.

A massive portion of the cliff had broken off and fallen into the quarry, sending massive waves towards the small sand bank. All the trees surrounding the quarry, for a good hundred meters, had been knocked down. He could see smoke from a fire breaking out to the north and a massive crack in the ground, going on farther than he could see, to the west heading towards Mystic Falls.

MG looked down at Penelope in shock. He knew she had power, hell everyone knew she had power, but he hadn’t realized the extent to which she kept it in check. He’d seen her have panic attacks but now he realized how small they were. Josie had always helped her through them. This was different though; her magic had been uncontainable. Not only that, but in the small amount of knowledge he knew about witches he had never heard of a witch being able to cause this much damage without a spell. He had no idea what was going on but he had some questions for Penelope and she was going to answer them, he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

It was a few minutes before Penelope finally opened her eyes, her gaze turning to MG in confusion, as she struggled to sit up.

“What happened?” she groaned, clutching her head in pain.

“Dude…you fucking exploded.”

Her eyes went wide as she finally took in her surroundings.

“No, no, no, no, no,” she cried; slowly pushing herself to her feet, MG clutching her arm and helping her stand.

“Shit!” she cried.

As she looked out to the forest in horror she saw the smoke curling around the north side of the quarry and she immediately ran to the edge of the cliff.

“Careful!” cried MG.

“It’s ok Milton. I have to fix this.”

She raised her hands up and closed her eyes. MG cautiously walked up beside her, ready to bolt if she looked like she was going to explode again. Instead his eyes grew wide for what felt like the hundredth time that day as he saw the water at the bottom of the lake begin to swirl and rise. Before he knew it a huge revolving sphere of water hovered over the lake’s surface. Penelope’s teeth were clenched as she struggled to hold the water and slowly push it north. Once it hovered over the darkest part of the smoke, she dropped her hands allowing the water to plummet towards the fire, dousing it out completing.

“Thank god,” she sighed as she slowly crumbled back to the ground, her knees coming up to her chest, as she took in the damage she had caused. With silent tears streaming down her face MG was struck with how much she looked like Josie at that moment. Something was going on between those two girls and after seeing Penelope literally blow up because she found out how much pain she caused Josie, MG couldn’t find it in his heart to be too mad at her. He slowly sat down next to her, shoulder to shoulder, as they gazed out over what remained of the quarry.

“So… you want to tell me what just happened?” MG asked softly.

He looked over at Penelope. Her gaze was still looking out over the quarry and the forest beyond as she took a deep breathe.

“I had a panic attack,” she said with her normal sarcasm, but her eyes still held a deep sadness MG couldn’t ignore.

“Ya, no shit Sherlock.”

Penelope rolled her eyes before turning her head to look at MG closely.

“I can trust you, right MG?” she asked, her voice small and fragile. MG nodded with a smile as he bumped her shoulder with his.

“I’ve had issues before with controlling my magic. It’s not something I’m proud of, but Jojo-I mean Josie- always figured it had to do with not starting magical schooling until I came here. Usually, when I have an attack, I’m able to reign it back in. The only time I’ve felt like this before was when I found out my brother wasn’t going to come see me for a really long time. My father had hurt him, badly, and I felt so alone. I didn’t feel like there was anyone I had left. I couldn’t cope with it,” she said softly.

“Did you explode that time too?”

“No, Josie found me before I lost it completely. As soon as she walked into the room it was like…gosh, I can’t describe it. It was like a door was opened that allowed all my fear, anger, and pain to spill out, in a ‘not dangerous I’m about to explode’ kind of way. She walked in and I felt like I could breathe.”

Again, MG was struck with how alike Penelope and Josie were at this moment. Just before he’d left for Penelope’s room Josie had complained about noting being able to breath. It looked like Penelope felt the same way. He looked at his friend as she let a single tear escape her eye. She wiped it away quickly with the back of her hand and took a shaky breathe.

“I don’t know if it was Josie’s siphoning magic or what but all that extra magic that seemed to rise to the surface simply disappeared. It was as if she helped me reabsorb it somehow and she took some of it too, lightening the load. Today, when I literally felt myself shatter, I realized I was alone again, MG. I thought the pain, the feeling like my heart was being shredded, was one sided. I didn’t realize Josie felt it too.”

MG put his arm around her shoulder, holding her tight, as he listened to her broken voice.

“You’re not alone Peez. I’m here too. I know I’m not the same as Josie, but you’re not alone,” MG said as he pressed a kiss to Penelope’s temple. She leaned into him as they sat looking out at the destruction she caused.

“You know you’re my best friend, right? I’m not the same as Nathaniel but you’re family to me Pen. I don’t know what I’d do without my little _sister_.”

“Who you calling little Milton?” asked Penelope with a sly smile. MG knew Pen had a problem showing her emotions and that little smile told him everything he needed to know. She thought of him as family too. He pulled her in for another tight hug.

“Why did you do it?” he asked.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

“Jojo- she’s selfless. Completely and utterly selfless. She gets me like no one I’ve ever met. Hell, she and I feel like two halves of a whole.”

MG was confused, “And that’s a problem?”

“In of itself no, it’s not a problem, it’s actually wonderful. But she’s so selfless, beyond anyone I’ve ever met. She’s getting torn apart MG. You know she is. Whenever Lizzie needs her she goes running, no matter the situation, even when she’s with me. When I have my attacks she runs to me leaving Lizzie to fend for herself. We’re both pulling her back and forth to no end and I can’t do that to her anymore. She never does anything for herself. Seeing her get pulled apart and seeing how tired she is, even when she tries to hide it from me, breaks my heart. I love her- god I love her too much to see her lose herself to me or Lizzie or anyone else. I know my love for her is pure but right now, it’s toxic. It’s hurting her far more deeply then I could ever imagine.”

“Still Pen, I’d argue she’s hurting more now than before.”

Penelope took a shaky breath as she continued, “I didn’t want to hurt her but I had to. I once heard someone say ‘If you’re going to be bad, be bad with a purpose or else you’re not worth forgiving’. There’s something else MG. I can’t tell you all the details, I don’t want Josie or Lizzie to find out, but something’s going to happen in a few years and I need Josie to be strong. Together our magic is unmatched. I don’t understand why but I just know that together we are stronger. Something is going to happen that will require Josie to be strong and I don’t know if I’ll be there to help her when the time comes. She needs to learn that on her own first just in case I can’t be there. She _has_ to learn. I can’t lose her,” Penelope said as her voice broke and tears started to drop down her cheeks.

MG was completely confused. He could tell now that Penelope had broken Josie’s heart for the right reasons, he was just confused on what exactly those reasons were. She was right, that Josie was constantly being pulled back and forth, and he kicked himself for not realizing just how drained Josie had been lately. The other thing Penelope mentioned, about needing to be strong, was confusing but he could tell by the way Penelope was clenching her jaw that she wasn’t going to spill the beans on what she knew about the future. He would have to deal with what he knew right now and see if he could be damage control.

“What did you mean when you said you thought the pain was one sided?”

Penelope let out a shaky laugh before biting her lip and sighing.

“That pain you told me Josie is feeling? I feel it too. When I broke up with her-god almost immediately it felt like my very soul was being ripped from my body. I thought, since I was the one who broke her heart, the pain was only effecting me. I didn’t realize it was hurting her too.”

“Look, I’m not going to lie and tell you I understand everything you just said, but I’ll help you Pen. I can help Josie be stronger, without you, at least for a little while.”

“You will?”

MG nodded before adding, “But you’ll need to be kind to Josie. I know you want her to be strong on her own but don’t push her past what you know will break her. Give her a little space now, don’t let Lizzie get to you, and don’t push her away too far. I don’t know if you two will ever be the same after this but if you’re not careful you could make it worse than you intended. You must really love her and be really scared about this future event to hurt her this way. I’m trusting that you’re doing this for the right reasons.”

Penelope nodded as she put her arm around his waist, giving him a tight hug.

“Thank you MG, for everything. Can you help me with one more thing?”

“Sure Penelope, what do you need?”

 

\-- Present Day --

 

“I helped Penelope out with that last thing and then she gave Josie some space. I haven’t seen her use that extent of magic again. I’ve seen her do a few small things, like make it snow a few weeks ago for Josie and Lizzie’s birthday but nothing as big as literally exploding,” MG said.

Everyone sat around him stunned.

“So…that freak accident by the quarry wasn’t an accident,” muttered Hope to herself in shock.

“Well…technically it was an accident but no it wasn’t caused by some natural force of nature. Penelope Park literally almost blew up the whole quarry,” said MG with a chuckle.

“She is definitely a Sagittarius witch,” said Freya through the amulet. “Her and Josie are unquestionably linked and we can use that to our advantage.”

“Aunt Freya, you said Penelope and Josie are two halves of a literal destined pair. How come Josie’s never shown this sort of magical power before?” asked Hope.

“Well first, the Gemini coven get their magic from siphoning, so if Josie isn’t near Penelope, she can’t tap into her power. Second, the Gemini coven are notorious for having great control over their emotions and are infamous for being able to control the balance between the magic they can and can’t handle. That’s why twins are so prominent in their coven. Together they balance each other out. When Penelope broke up with Josie not only did she have Lizzie to help her cope, she had already begun to learn to balance her magic through her twin and through siphoning. Josie did you feel like you had magic ready to explode out of you when Penelope broke up with you?”

Josie nodded, “Yes, it felt odd. I hadn’t siphoned from anyone or anything but I did feel like there was magic building inside of me trying to escape.”

“And you controlled it?”

“I simply pushed it down, I siphoned some of it back into the school, and some of it Lizzie took,” Josie said softly.

The whole gang looked at Josie impressed.

“Damn Jojo, you’re a resident badass,” said MG as he raised his hand to give her a high five. Josie giggled as she met his high five.  

“So now what?” asked Raf.

Freya spoke up, directing her advice to Hope about some spells and artifacts in the school that the group could try and use. Once everyone began discussing the next move Josie pulled MG aside.

“MG,” she asked hesitantly, “Can I ask you something real quick?”

“Sure Josie.”

“You said Penelope was the one to make it snow a few weeks ago?”

MG smiled kindly down at Josie as he nodded. “After you got buried alive, she was really freaked out. She knew you had missed a majority of your party and honestly no one but her seemed worried when you didn’t show up. I don’t mean that in a bad way, I’m just telling you like it is. She was asking about you all night. I’m pretty sure she annoyed every witch, wolf, and vamp at the party by constantly asking about you. She almost whipped my ass when she didn’t see the organic cheese puffs, daisies, and hot pinks she had instructed I add to the party on the punch table. Thankfully I had them set up at the main food table,” he chuckled. “After I saw you heading to the showers, I found her outside, sitting alone crying.”

Josie sucked in her breath. She hadn’t stopped to think about Penelope’s feels after their kiss, when she had broken their lips apart and fled.

“She wouldn’t tell me why she was so upset, except that she had been worried about you dying and everything. Pen told me she wanted to make sure you still had an amazing birthday so she asked me to bring you outside once you were dressed. She didn’t want you to know it was her but she’s the one who made it snow for your birthday. We all know much you love the winter. She said, and I quote, ‘Jojo has always wished for snow on her birthday so she can curl up in her reading nook with a cup of hot chocolate and The Princess Bride and I want her to have everything she’s wished for.’”

Josie nodded, tears brimming in her eyes, as she looked up to the sky. Penelope Park, Satan Incarnate, tried to make her birthday special. When everyone forgot about her Pen had been the one to ask after her. Even after she rejected her. She swallowed the pain that was edging into her heart, not wanting to break down in front of everyone.

“I have one more question,” she told MG.

“Shoot.”

“What did she ask you to do for her after her meltdown by the quarry?”

MG visibly stilled, his eyes showing all of his emotions, as he mentally kicked himself.

“You weren’t supposed to mention that to me were you?” Josie guessed.

“No, I wasn’t,” sighed MG. “Damn, Penelope is literally going to kill me when we get out of this,” he mumbled to himself.

“Please MG…I need to know,” pleaded Josie. MG looked at her sadly before nodding.

“She asked me to sneak her into your room. I distracted Lizzie for a few minutes, taking her to the kitchen to get you some tea since you were still magically asleep, and that allowed Penelope a few moments alone with you.”

Josie must have looked confused because MG smiled sadly and shook his head.

“Do you remember when you woke up after Lizzie had put you to sleep?” he asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“How did you feel?”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“How did you feel?” MG asked again.

Josie thought back to when she first woke up to see Lizzie standing over her, tea in one hand, a pint of ice-cream in the other.

“I guess I felt miserable. Pretty upset and just terrible,” Josie finally said.

“How about your heart?” asked MG.

“My heart?”

“You remember how you told me if felt like your heart was getting shredded and ripped apart?”

Josie nodded, her mind going back to the moment she woke up. Her eyes widened in realization, “The pain-the pain was gone! I mean, I still felt ‘pain’ but it was emotional pain. The physical pain was gone!”

MG once again nodded. He bit his lip and Josie could tell he was still holding something back.

“What is it?” she asked, worried.

“Penelope took your pain Josie. She snuck into your room and she cast a spell so that all the physical pain you were experiencing would be magically transferred to her. She couldn’t figure out why you both were in so agony, so she didn’t know how to stop it, instead opting to take the pain on herself instead of letting you suffer.”

Josie’s mouth dropped open.

“She what?! For how long?”

MG grimaced as he scratched the back of his neck. Josie grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to her, as she asked again, “How long?”

“She’s been funneling your pain since you two broke up.”

Josie dropped MG’s arm as she slowly began to sink down to the ground. MG caught her before she fell, helping her sit down on the grass, as he looked at her worried.

For the past six months Penelope Park had been living through the physical pain of having her soul literally shredded inside her. Not only her own pain, but Josie’s as well. Josie ran through all her interactions with her ex from the past six months. Remembering how Penelope would smile, but her eyes would flinch when they came in contact with Josie’s. How she had once overhead some of the witches in Penelope’s coven talking about how her ex would wake up crying or how they once found her on the floor in the locker room clutching her chest. Josie had been worried for her ex, even going so far as to check on her, but she had always assumed it was Penelope dealing with her panic attacks. Now she started to see all the signs of Penelope’s pain. Six months ago is when Penelope stopped playing on the flag football team even though Josie knew how much she loved it, instead opting to be the water girl. Actually, the raven hair witch had stopped participating in all the physical activities she had always loved to do. Probably because she was in so much pain, she couldn’t do them anymore.

Right after they had broken up Penelope has been “sick” for nearly three weeks. She didn’t go to class or to parties or anything. Josie flinched as she remembered seeing her ex for the first time after they had broken up. Much to her and Lizzie’s anger MG had been delivering food to Penelope’s room every day after the breakup. Josie had been absent mindedly walking to her room when she realized she was making her way past Penelope’s. The door had been open and she had caught a quick peek of MG sitting on her ex’s bed. Penelope had been lying there with a small washcloth on her forehead as MG held up a small cup of water. The raven-haired witch had looked so small in her bed, her eyes glassy, hair falling limp around her shoulders, her skin a sickly pale color, and her body looking so fragile like she would shatter if you spoke to loudly to her. For a split-second Josie felt satisfaction that her ex was currently hurting but also immediately that satisfaction was replaced with worry. She had hated how she still felt a tie to Penelope and couldn’t seem to find joy in her pain. Later that night she had given MG a bottle of some iced lemon tea she knew Penelope like, the kind her brother had used to sneak her when she was sick as a child, with the promise he wouldn’t tell Penelope where he had gotten it. Looking back, she realized the reason Penelope had been “sick” was because she had been trying to learn to control and deal with the constant pain of both her and Josie’s hearts and souls being ripped apart.

“How could I have missed it?” Josie asked herself brokenly. MG pulled her into a hug and let her sink into his embrace.

“She didn’t want you to know. You know Pen, once she sets her mind on something no one and nothing will stop her. She never let herself show the pain around you because she didn’t want to burden you. Eventually she began to get used to the pain. It took almost three weeks for her to have control enough to venture outside her room. I never told her it was you who gave me the lemon tea, but I think she knew. God, I remember handing her the bottle and she simply stared at it for a good minute. I refused to tell her where I had gotten it but..”

“But what?”

“For the first time in three weeks she smiled. A small smile but still a smile. It was the day after I gave her the tea that she left her room for the first time. I think knowing you still cared for her helped her push down the pain. She eventually learned to live with it,” said MG with tears in his eyes.

“That’s not right, MG. I should have been bearing some of that pain.”

“She would never have allowed that Josie. You know that,” MG said simply. Josie hated it but she knew he was right. Penelope always hated seeing her hurt, even when she was the one hurting her.

“Josie?” asked Lizzie as she slowly made her way to her twin.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, I know everything seems to be crashing down, but we have a slight problem.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It looks like Penelope’s dad is on his way here, and he’s looking for you.”

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your comments have been so wonderful! I'm so glad so many people have been following this story and seem to enjoy it. Literally every comment i see just makes me smile:) You all have been making my first fic truly special. I will have another chapter out next Saturday (Sunday at the latest!)


	14. The Blame Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!  
> This chapter has both Penelope and Josie's POV.  
> Time for these two love birds to actually be in the same room again.
> 
> trigger warning: violence (aka Penelope's dad being a dick)

Penelope paced back and forth in the barn trying to decide her next steps. Landon was currently behind some hay bales, throwing on the clothes she had found lying around from someone’s drunk escapade.

_Hopefully those clothes fit. I don’t need to see his lost boy more than once._

_Where do we go next? My father is definitely angry now which means he’ll be even more unpredictable. So…what will his next move be?_

She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn’t even realize she had walked right into the ashy remains of Landon’s “rebirth”. She yelped in surprise, quickly rushing out of the grey dust when she smashed her foot into something solid.

“Ouch! Fuck!” she yelled to herself, grabbing her foot and hopping on one leg.

“What the hell was that?” she muttered to herself.

“You ok Penelope?!” called out Landon.

“I’m fine! Just stubbed my toe!”

Penelope moved cautiously towards the ashes, using her uninjured foot to move the grey dust aside until she felt the object she had run into. She reached down, blowing the ashes out of the way, to find a beautiful golden cup. As she picked it up, dusting off the rest of the ash, she found beautifully scripted Latin on the sides of the cup.

“Holy shit.”

“What is that?” asked Landon, appearing out from behind the hay. He walked up to her as he gazed at the object in her hands.

“I don’t know for sure, but I’d bet you it that Chalice my father is looking for,” Penelope said as she continued to study the cup.

“Holy shit, it worked! I actually found the last artifact,” Landon exclaimed in shock.

“Looks like you were right. You are connected to these artifacts or to Malivore. Either way, we can use this to our advantage. My father wants this and now we have it!”

“So, what are we going to do with it?”

“I think I have an idea on who to ask.” Penelope unslung her backpack and carefully placed the Chalice inside. Landon looked at her cryptically but decided to ask who she was referring to later.

“First, I think we need to head back to the school,” said Penelope as she eyed Landon for the first time. Thank fully the clothes weren’t too large on him.

“I thought we needed to get to the coven at the cemetery first,” said Landon confused.

“We do need to get to the coven, but I just went up against a small fraction of my father’s Coven and we barely got out of there alive. We need backup, as in the Saltzman twins and Hope. Not to mention, knowing my father he is going to be pissed. I’ve been trying to think of what his next move will be and I’m afraid of the answer. He’ll be trying to hurt me which means he will be heading straight for Josie.”  
Landon’s face paled.

“You’re right. We need to get to Josie fast.”

_—_ **Back at Salvatore School** _—_

 

“No, no way. He isn’t going near here!” exclaimed Lizzie. “I refuse to let the literal Satan Incarnate come within a hundred feet of my sister!"

“Lizzie, I don’t think we have a choice here. No one has their powers, these guys have guns, and they’ll probably fire into the rest of the students if we try anything,” said Josie softly, trying to appear strong for her sister. Inside, she was terrified. After everything she had learned about Penelope’s old coven and meeting Christopher last time, she was scared. He was unhinged and unpredictable. The small group huddled together, Hope and Lizzie pressing their sides to Josie’s. She felt a moment of safety surrounded by her sister and best friend. She’d survive this because there was no way in hell she would give him the satisfaction of winning. Not after all her had done to her, the school, and most importantly to Penelope.

“I want her over here now!” came a deep rasping voice. Josie turned to see a shocking site. Penelope’s father was covered in dirt and grime. A small cut was above his brow and his hair was filled with twigs and dust. His clothes looked ripped and torn and his arms had scratches everywhere.

“What the hell happened to him?” asked Raf quietly.

“I’ll teach that bitch to try and best me!” Christopher continued to scream at the Triad soldiers.

“I’m thinking he ran into a certain Sagittarius witch,” said Hope smugly.

MG looked nervously over at Josie. “I don’t think that’s a good thing…he looked really mad.”

Suddenly Penelope’s father looked their way, his eyes immediately zoning in on Josie.

“Bring me the Gemini witch! The brunette one!”

MG and Raf immediately took a step-in front of Josie as they tried to stop the soldiers from reaching her but it was no use. One soldier hit Raf in the gut with the butt of his rifle while another soldier shoved MG to the side as if he weighed nothing. Even Hope and Lizzie tried to keep their arms wrapped around Josie, refusing to release her, but they were soon pried from Josie and shoved back into the crowd of students. Josie didn’t resist, she didn’t want anyone else to get hurt. The two soldiers to either side of her roughly grabbed her arms, hauling her forward towards Penelope’s father. As she got closer, she could see the wild look he had in his eyes. Anger radiated from him in waves and she shuddered from the force of it. Once she stood before him, she didn’t even have a second to process what he was going to do before his hand shot out. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, pain throbbing from her jaw, and her head aching. She could vaguely hear her sister scream something but she felt so disoriented she couldn’t make out what she said. As she slowly rolled to her side to try and push herself up, she felt a swift kick to ribs, throwing her back down to the ground. She curled into a ball, her hands going to her head in an effort to protect it, as Penelope’s father began to kick her and punch everywhere, he could.

The kicks and punches kept coming, so many that she lost count. She kept her hands around her head hoping to protect her face from the steel toed shoes he wore. She wasn’t sure how long he spent hitting her but eventually a soldier dragged him off of her.

“Sir, that’s enough. Think about the plan, if you kill her now you don’t have any leverage,” the soldier said to Christopher.

Christopher glared down at the girl as he straightened his shirt.

“You’re right. Bring me a chair. I want to have a little talk with the Siphoner witch before she passes out on me.”

The soldier nodded, snapping his fingers for his subordinated to bring out a chair. As they set up the chair in the center of the courtyard Josie continued to lay in the dirt. Everything hurt. Penelope’s father had caught her a few times in the face but mostly his kicks and punches had landed on her torso and legs which were already sporting deep purple bruises. She slowly lifted her head, her hands still protecting her face, as she made eye contact with Lizzie and Hope. Her sisters face was pale and covered in tears and Hope’s face was livid.

Josie let out a groan of pain as two soldiers abruptly grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet before depositing her in the chair they had set up. She slumped in the chair, one hand clutching her ribs which were throbbing from the first kick Christopher had landed. She glared at the man that had raised Penelope, wishing she could send him straight to hell.

Christopher pulled up a chair in front of her and took a seat. He pulled out a small hand towel, whipping her blood off his hands, before throwing it to the side.

“Josie, I do apologize for my behavior. I’m afraid that when I get upset, I tend to act out before thinking. You have your girlfriend to thank for that.”  
“Penelope and I aren’t girlfriends,” said Josie without thinking, instantly regretting her words.

“Oh no? How very interesting,” Christopher said as he looked at her closely.

“I’m not surprised, considering the letters I found in Nathaniel’s room from Penelope. You might be broken up but that doesn’t absolve the ties you two have to one another. She was quite taken with you, you know. I believe her very words were ‘completely enraptured’.”

 Josie tried to hide her flinch at his words but Christopher noticed. His smile was cruel as he pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. As he unfolded it Josie could see the handwriting was in Penelope’s beautiful cursive style. Her stomach sank as she waited for him to start reading.

_Why does he care so much about our relationship? We broke up, he should be happy._

“Let’s see…hmmm. Ah here it is,” he looked up with a smile before continuing.

“’There’s something about her that draws me to her no matter where we are in a room. She’s like a ball of light that shines so brightly it’s kept me from falling into the dark. She’s the one, Nat, I can tell. We’re connected in ways I can begin to describe. It’s beyond just the physical, it’s like our magic is connected.’” Josie held back her tears as she listened to Penelope’s father read her letter.

_Penelope loved me so much. Why? I don’t understand any of this._

“You know all these lovey dovey letter are really sickening. That’s just a taste of her letters but there is one thing I wanted to understand. Penelope seemed quite taken with you, so what changed?”

Josie faked a laugh, regretting it as her ribs protested, but she kept her expression blank.

“You’re really interested in teenage drama right now? I didn’t take you for someone who likes girl talk,” she taunted him. Unfortunately, the smile remained on his face as he let out a chuckle.

“I have a feeling you know why I’m so interested in your relationship. It’s unnatural in more ways than one, but I guess I have to thank you.”

“Why?” Josie asked. He was really beginning to worry her.

“Oh, my dear, you’re the reason I was able to get into the school. The reason I have all these ‘students' under my control, the reason some of them are dead, and the reason I get to torture my dear daughter before finally getting rid of her.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Christopher laughed manically. He smiled again, his skin stretching across his face in a grotesque display of happiness. He pulled out another letter, opening it and scanning the pages.

“’Nat, I had to break up with Josie today. I know you won’t understand but I couldn’t do it anymore. She’s so selfless, always putting others before herself. She’s getting torn apart right in front of my eyes. She doesn’t prioritize herself and I can’t watch what happens to her next. I need her to be strong by herself for the future. When we’re together it’s amazing. It’s like I’m in the middle of the forest, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Then, Lizzie has a breakdown and I’m left feeling like I just got thrown in the middle of factory smog. I don’t know how to describe it, when she’s gone I can barely breath. It’s like my magic becomes unstable as it looks for its balance. It takes so much energy for me to balance myself out that by the time she comes back I’m exhausted. All of this back and forth is hurting her but it’s also hurting me more than I can let on. Since our breakup the physical pain is so overwhelming. I feel like I’m dying. I feel so weak now. My magic is barely in check, I can barely control it. I don’t have my anchor anymore and I don’t know what to do. All I know is that I have to bare this alone if I want Josie to survive.’”

Once again Penelope’s father looked to Josie’s face trying to gauge her reaction. Josie’s eyes were closed as she pushed the pain she was feeling down as deep as she could. She didn’t want to give anything way to Christopher that he could use against her.

“If Penelope wasn’t so unbalanced, I never would have been able to get into the school. I bet you didn’t know your father had her casting a protection spell around the school.” At Josie’s shocked expression Christopher laughed.

“Man, your father really doesn’t trust any of you kids with any information. When I found out about your and your sister last year, I tried to get through the barrier but her _power_ ,” he said the word with disgust,” was too intricate for me to break. Once I found this letter, I knew I had to try again. Low and behold I barely had to push against the barrier and I had it breaking. I have you to thank for unbalancing Penelope so badly.” He laughed once more before standing up and walking to her chair. Josie shrunk away from him in fear as he reached out and roughly grabbed her shoulder.

“I can make this all end Josie. Just tell me where the final artifact is and I will leave the school. I’ve even leave Penelope with you. All I need is for you to tell me where to find the Chalice.”

“I’ve told you and your soldiers, I don’t know where my father hid the chalice, but I hope you never find it, you sick bastard,” she said with all the courage she could muster.

“Tsk, tsk. What a shame. I wonder what would happen to my daughter if her divine pairing were to meet an untimely demise?”

Josie’s heart seemed to catch in her throat as her eyes went large, finally taking in the dagger Penelope’s father had in his other hand. She could hear her sister screaming profanities at Christopher, threatening his life and everyone he loved, but she knew it was no use. He didn’t care. He moved to stand behind her and placed the dagger against her throat. The cold steel stung her neck as she took a shaky breath. Her eyes closed as waited for the pain of the knife, until she heard Christopher speak.

“It’s so nice of you to join us. I knew this would get your attention…Penelope.”

Josie’s eyes shot open as she looked out over the sea of students. As sense of calm and warmth spread through her body as her eyes met Penelope’s emerald green gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's a bit short! I'm trying to get another chapter out this week. I'm figuring out that Saturdays and Sundays are turning out to be my writing days! If you're following along expect weekly updates on the weekends guaranteed!  
> Thank you again for all the kudos and comments! You all are too sweet!


	15. Eyes are the windows to the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> Posie is back together again... at least for a moment. I promise you'll get them interacting next chapter! 
> 
> Time for Penelope to face her father again. Will he fight fair? Probably not :( 
> 
> Don't hate me! I'm already working on chapter 16 and I'm hoping to get it out later today or tomorrow!

Honey brown. That’s the term Penelope would use to describe Josie’s eyes. The first time they met she had been terrified. It was her first time away from her brother and she didn’t know what to expect. She remembered stepping out of the taxi, her heart nearly beating out of her chest, as she looked up at the daunting school in front of her. That was until her gaze landed on the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she had ever seen. They were warm and kind and so incredibly beautiful. Penelope knew at that moment everything was going to work out and that she was safe. She associated those eyes with the moment she knew she’d be happy, truly happy, for the first time in her life.

The funny thing was that while Penelope absolutely adored those brown eyes Josie hated them. She couldn’t fathom that anyone thought her eyes were beautiful. She thought they were boring and ugly.

Penelope sat on her bed staring intently at her girlfriend who was currently curled up on her window sill with a book.  
“What are you staring at Penny?” Josie asked, her nose still in her book but a smile on her lips.

Penelope let out a small chuckle.

“I’m staring at your beautiful eyes silly.”

Josie rolled those beautiful eyes before picking up a pillow and chucking it at Penelope.

“No you’re not, silly!”

“Oh but I am. I don’t just creepy stare for no reason. I’m trying to get a glimpse at those honey brown eyes.”

Josie smiled softly but Penelope could tell she didn’t believe her.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Penelope insisted.

“Oh please, you’re required to say that as my girlfriend!” Josie joked back. Penelope could see through the smile, knowing deep down her girlfriend didn’t really believe her. Josie would always comment on how beautiful Penelope and Lizzie’s eyes were but she never brought up her own. To be honest Penelope knew the problem wasn’t just her eyes. Josie had a hard time feeling beautiful in general, but Penelope refused to allow her girlfriend to think that for a single minute.

“No, I’m not just saying that. You’re beautiful, every single part of you, but your eyes are something special. They’re the first things I noticed about you.”

“Really?” Josie asked, shocked.

“Oh yes. They’re the most beautiful honey brown color that just ooze warmth and safety. When the light hits them just right, you can see all the different shades of brown that normally are too dark to notice. They have a golden tint that immediately puts me to ease and they are by far the most beautiful pair of eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“You mean that? Truly?” asked Josie in a small voice. Her eyes were searching Penelope’s as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

“Truly.” Penelope smiled before taking Josie’s face in her hands and touching their foreheads together. Her eyes looking up into Josie’s. She poured every ounce of love and affection into her gaze, willing for Josie to see just how much she loved her.

“Every inch of you is perfect but your eyes are by far my favorite thing about you,” she whispered.

\--Present Day—

Penelope and Josie’s eyes met across the courtyard. Those honey brown eyes were just as beautiful as the day she’d first seen them. Even from across the room she knew how they looked when the light hit them just right. Just being this close to Josie seemed to fuel something inside Penelope. Her magic seemed to leap forward, wanting to rush out of her, consuming her whole body.

The second thing Penelope noticed was the bruise blooming on Josie’s face. Followed by the blood she could make out on the corner of Josie’s lips and the pained expression on her ex-girlfriend’s face. She could see a small drop of blood slowly run down from the knife currently pressed against Josie’s throat. Pure, unadulterated, rage consumed her at that moment. All she could see was red.

“You assholes are worm food now!” yelled out Lizzie. Penelope took a moment to look behind Josie to see Lizzie, Hope, MG, and Raf being held back by soldiers. The rest of the students were huddled together, looking terrified and confused, as they tried to get as much space between themselves and her father as possible.

Her gaze was pulled back to her father when he let out a cruel laugh.

“Nice of you to finally join the party Penelope. I’d hate for you to miss this.”

Penelope glared at him before her eyes made their way back to Josie. She hoped Josie could read her expression, could feel the love and determination she was pouring out to her through her eyes. Even though their relationship was rocky, and she honestly didn’t know how her ex felt about her, she had decided she didn’t care. She was going to love this tall dorky goddess for however long she had left on this earth. Seeing her father near Josie, it reminded her that life was short and she’d figure out a way to save Josie now and in the future, or she’d die trying.

“Your fight is with me Papa. Why are you even here? Why are you bringing Josie into this?” she asked.

“You don’t understand you stupid girl. This was the only way, I had to make sure you were here. When Malivore rises he’ll kill you all. You and your impure ‘friends’. Abominations that don’t deserve the magic you wield!” he screamed. His eyes were crazed as he pushed the dagger deeper into Josie’s throat causing her to wince as more blood made its way down her neck.

“Stop!” Penelope cried out.

Her father smiled and as he made a move to slide the dagger across Josie’s throat Penelope’s eyes narrowed. It was if time itself slowed down.

“ _Prohibere dixi me.”_ She said the spell quietly, barely above a whisper, and yet her voice carried over the courtyard as she jutted out her chin.

Her father’s eyes went wide as his dagger was ripped from his grasp and he was thrown backwards. As soon as she saw him land a good twenty feet from Josie she looked over her shoulder, giving a nod to Landon who was currently hidden behind the doorway. He nodded back to her before sneaking off towards the side of the building.

Josie’s body slumped forward in her chair, her hands going to her neck to feel the small cut Penelope’s father had made. The few soldiers who had been holding back the students ran to help Christopher as he lay on the ground in a daze, allowing Hope, Lizzie, MG, and Raf to run to Josie’s aid.

Christopher slowly sat up, his gaze turning to Penelope. Anger, unlike anything she had ever seen, blazed in his eyes. The soldiers around him began to help him to his feet slowly. His eyes moved to Josie and the gang before landing back on Penelope.

Penelope moved closer to the center of the courtyard hoping to draw the attention of her father and the soldiers. She’d do anything to keep Josie and her friends out of her father’s grasp. She walked slowly, trying to bide them as much time as possible, while she waited for her plan to get into motion. She prayed Landon was almost in position because she could feel the storm that was about to break lose between them.

“Josie? Josie are you okay?” cried Lizzie as she gently gripped Josie’s chin, tilting her head up to look at the cut on her sister’s neck.  She winced, taking in the gash and the dark bruise already forming on her sister’s cheek.

“I’m okay,” Josie said in a hoarse voice. As her friends crowded around her she barely noticed them. Instead looking out to see Penelope walking towards her father and the electric charge that crackled around the two Paradisus witches.

A voice behind them suddenly said, in a very bad Arnold Schwarzenegger impression, “Follow me if you want to live.”

The group collectively turned around, Hope being the first to process who had spoken. She let out an unexpected squeal and practically tackled Landon’s slight frame to the ground.

“What are you doing here?!” she asked breathlessly as she continued to hug him tightly.

Landon smiled over her shoulder to the rest of the group before giving Josie a small wink.

“Oh you know, just being a hero,” he said with a chuckle. “Penelope sent me. I’m here to get you guys out.”

“And go where?” asked Lizzie.

“The catacombs. Penelope told me Josie knows the way. She’s going to distract her father and once we escape she’ll make her exit and meet us there.”

Everyone nodded along except Josie whose eyes were still on Penelope.

“We can’t just leave her by herself. She could get hurt,” she said to no one in particular.

Landon nodded his head before saying, “That’s true but she already kicked his ass once today. Plus, she’ll totally kill me if I don’t get you out of here and safe.”

He broke out of Hope’s hug to kneel down beside Josie.

“You know she’ll be distracted with you here. She’ll be worried about you getting hurt or her father getting to you again. She’s already pissed off about the abuse you’ve suffered at the hands of her father. She needs you to be safe somewhere so she can focus on kicking his ass and keeping the other students safe.”

His voice was soft and his eyes sympathetic. He seemed to know how Josie felt, how hard it was to see Penny in danger. Josie looked back out at Penelope, their eyes meeting again for the briefest of moments, before she nodded her head. She hated this. She wanted to stay behind and fight but she knew that if she stayed she would distract Penelope. While they were dating it was her favorite pastime, distracting Penelope in class or during duels, and she knew that things hadn’t changed. If she was the reason Penelope got hurt today she’d never be able to forgive herself.

“Ok,” she said brokenly to Landon as he helped her to her feet.

“Ok guys, follow me!”

Landon quickly made his way through the courtyard, the gang trailing behind him, as he led them towards the east end of the school. With all the fuss over the two Paradisus witches the soldiers didn’t even notice the small group sneaking off. Just before Josie completely left the courtyard she took one last look at Penelope, praying her ex would be safe and back with them, with her, in no time.

Penelope’s father was fuming as he slowly made his way to his feet. He pushed the soldiers who had helped him stand to the side as he spit in Penelope’s direction.

“No one touch her, she’s mine,” he bellowed. The soldiers slowly circled the two witches, their weapons on safe but low and to the ready. Penelope let out a laugh, hoping to push her father deeper into his anger, which would hopefully make him careless.

“Oh come on _Papa_. I’ve already beaten you once today do I really need to do it again?” she taunted.

“I’ll let earlier slide but you’re not getting out of this. Not when you’re too close to that abomination of a girl,” her father sneered.

He looked to the side, as if to point out or make a threat to Josie, but she was already gone. If he wasn’t mad enough before he looked ready to explode now.

“Where is she?!” he screamed at the soldiers. “Where the fuck is the Siphoner witch and the others?!”

The soldiers look terrified as they searched the group of students huddled together quickly realizing the Gemini twins weren’t among them. Penelope let out another laugh, drawing her father’s attention back to her, as she put a hand to her mouth in mock embarrassment.

“Sorry to burst your bubble but my girls already long gone. It’s just you and me now.”

Her father’s mouth was set in a firm line as his eyes blazed. Without warning his hands shot out towards her as he yelled, “ _Peribit_!”

Penelope put her hands up as she countered, “D _eflectere._ ” The streak of magic that had been directed at her bounced off her shield, hitting a soldier to her left. The soldier dropped dead instantly and Penelope’s eyes went wide. She hadn’t expected her father to go with a kill spell right away.

“ _Ignalusa_!” she commanded, sending a stream of fire towards her father. He dove out of the way, rolling to his feet before throwing another spell at her. She wasn’t sure how long they hurled spells at one another, each countering the others, before her father let out a nauseating laugh.

“Who knew a bitch could learn so quickly, huh? Your brother always told me you were smart.”

“Smart enough to beat your ass and to know Nathaniel would be ashamed of this coven right now!”

“Ohhh, I know it,” her father admitted, stopping Penelope short for a moment.

_What? I thought he still believed Nathaniel was whole heartedly invested in the coven._

“Your brother was the worst of this world. Turning his back on his own family, his own coven, for some disgraced half paradisus witch,” he scoffed with a shake of his head. “He wanted to turn the coven against me, wanted to start,” her father gave a shiver in disgust, “ _procreating_ with other covens. As if we’d stoop so low! I couldn’t let him get away with that.”

All the air in Penelope’s lungs seemed to disappear as she waited for what her father was about to say. She felt she already knew deep down but she still waited for him to admit it.

“I had to make sure he didn’t get in my way so I did what I had to do,” he said with a dismissive gleam in his eyes.

“You killed him. Didn’t you?” Penelope asked in a small voice. Her vision became blurry as tears gathered in her eyes and her heart shattered in her chest.

“Yes, I did.” Her father stared at her, a smile on his face, as he confessed to killing her brother. No remorse, no guilt, no sadness, no emotion at all. Penelope’s whole world felt like it was crashing again as the pain of knowing her brother died at their own father’s hands. That plane crash hadn’t just killed her brother. It had killed everyone else on board. The fact that he so callously said it, as if it meant nothing to him, made her sick.

Penelope was so distracted, so enraged at her father, that she didn’t see the soldier slowly moving up behind her.

“How could you? He was your own son! You murdered your own son! You killed all those people on that plane, and for what? Because he didn’t want to be a part of a backwards, bigoted, coven?!”

“You wouldn’t understand. Your kind shouldn’t have walked this earth. I can’t let you bind yourself to that-that sorry excuse for a witch! Your coven should’ve died out with the rest of them,” her father bellowed.

“What are you talking about?!”

Everything her father said was confusing her.

_My kind? Bind myself…to Josie? And what coven is he even talking about!?_

She didn’t have time to fully process what he’d said before a white hot, searing pain, came from her side. She gasped, her hands immediately going towards the pain. A dagger, the one her father had held to Josie’s neck, was imbedded in her side. Blood poured down the wound as the soldier whose hand was still clutching the handle yanked it out from her flesh. She let out a cry of pain before her hands clutched her side trying to stop the bleeding. Through the pain she felt her knees hit the ground as her father walked up to her. He had the audacity to laugh as he thanked the soldier for doing his “duty”.

“You bastard,” she spit out through her clenched teeth.

“You should know, _daughter,_ that the ends justify the means.”

“You couldn’t beat me on your own, huh? You had to fight dirty. But you should know by now that I’ve survived through pain, I’ve lived with it, breathed it, and embraced it. It’s become a part of me. This pain? This pain is nothing to what I’ve already endured.”

Penelope didn’t understand it but for the second time that day she called forth the magic she had tried to repress since she was a child. She still didn’t understand how to wield it, how to call it forth at will, but she didn’t care about that now. All she knew was that the pain that a moment ago was crippling her mind now was fueling her magic. She pulled on it, called her magic forth, as the courtyard began to shake. The earth moving to her will. The soldiers and students stumbled and fell as they tried to keep their balance through the earth quake. She couldn’t do what she wanted to do. She couldn’t open the earth to swallow her father whole, not with her classmates so close. Instead, she threw out a hand, calling forth the wind to pick up her father’s body and hurl him into the brick wall. She screamed out, dropping her hand that covered her wound for a moment to raise it above her head, commanding the elements around her to do her bidding. Roots shot out of the ground to grab soldier’s feet and legs, rooting them into place. The winds pushed and pulled the solders back and forth, causing them to drop their weapons, and to crash into the brick walls.

She quickly grabbed her side again, squeezing her eyes shut to breathe through the pain, as she took a moment to collect herself. Unexpectedly she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder gently. She looked up to see Jed, the Alpha, standing over her.

“You got to go!” he said loudly over the winds that were still blowing around the courtyard. She shook her head.

“I can’t just leave you all here!”

“You have to! You’re hurt and in no position to fight! Get to Josie and the others. I know you guys will come back for us!”

“What about you and the other students?” she asked.

“Don’t worry about us! Me and Kaleb got the students covered. We’ll hold it down here as long as we can. Just get back to us quickly, ok?”

Penelope nodded. Jed grabbed her arm and helped her slowly struggle to her feet.

“Are you sure?” she asked again. Everything in her body hated to leave her classmates here with her father.

“I’m sure. I’d bet you’re our only chance at survival anyways. We need you to be fighting ready so you can kick your father’s ass. Oh, and by the way, your father’s a real dick. And that’s saying something coming from me.”

Penelope let out a small chuckle before grabbing her side in pain.

“You have no idea.”

Penelope nodded once towards Jed in thanks before looking out at Kaleb and giving him a small smile.

“Thank you Jed.”

He gave her a quick wink before she turned around and slowly made her way out of the courtyard. The soldiers could do nothing but curse and yell. Penelope clutched her side again, the loss of blood making her feel dizzy, as she stumbled her way out of the courtyard.

She could hear the humans curse her name and send empty threats to her as she got farther and farther away from them. The one threat that made her veins run cold was her fathers.

“You have 24 hours Penelope! Get me the Chalice I want in 24 hours or I’ll kill everyone in here!” he screamed out.

_Josie. I have to find Josie and make sure she’s ok. She has to be ok…._

She tried to pull the elements, asking the plants around her for strength and healing powers, but nothing happened. She could feel their magic flow into her but still her wound remained open. By the time she made it to the entrance of the catacombs her face was plastered with sweat. Her breath came out of huffs as she descended the staircase and headed towards the glowing light down the passageway.

_I just have to make it to Josie. She’ll be ok. Landon promised me she’d be ok._

It was like a mantra in her head that she repeated over and over again as she slowly walked through the catacomb. Finally, after what felt like hours, she heard voices. One voice in particular she was practically dying to hear.

“I can’t believe I just left her there! I should have done something! She should be back by now. What if she’s hurt or dying?” cried Josie. It was laced with panic which made Penelope smile. Josie was always the worrier.

“Don’t worry Jojo, the only person I’ll let take me out is you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go on vacay next week so i'll try and get a few more chapters out this week!  
> Hope you all enjoy! I've loved all your comments and kudos! :)


	16. Obnoxious, Selfish, Evil Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!? Two in one weekend? You read that right! I had some more time today to get another chapter out!  
> I hope you all enjoy. This is completely POSIE focused. Our favorite girls are back together!
> 
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I was slightly rushed to get this out today because i really wanted you all to finally get to see Penelope and Josie interact together. :)

Penelope was taking too long. When Landon had snuck the group out of the courtyard it had only taken them a few minutes to reach the entrance to the catacombs. With Lizzie and Josie’s help they had quickly made their way down the weaving hallways to the farthest room which the twins had used as an escape when they were younger. The gang had been sitting there for over a half an hour now and still no Penelope. Josie’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as her knee bounced up and down uncontrollably. She looked at the small clock on the wall in the corner for what felt like the hundredth time. The clock showed it had only been one minute since she had last checked.

“I can’t just sit here anymore!”

She stood up quickly and began to pace back and forth, her hands running through her hair, as she tried to take deep breaths.

“It’ll be okay Josie. You know Penelope is crazy powerful. She’s probably kicked her father to Timbuktu by now,” offered Lizzie, trying to keep her sister calm.

Watching Josie slowly breakdown was heart wrenching for her twin. Lizzie silently kicked herself again for what felt like the tenth time today. How had she been so blind to see how deeply her sister cared for the raven-haired witch? She had been so clouded for her hatred of “Satan” that she had failed to even notice her sister’s feelings towards Penelope. If she hadn’t believed her sister before, watching her currently breakdown would have confirmed it.

“I can’t believe I just left her there! I should have done something! She should be back by now. What if she’s hurt or dying?” cried Josie, her voice laced with worry.

“Don’t worry Jojo, the only person I’ll let take me out is you,” came a soft voice.

Josie whipped around, her eyes going straight to the doorway, and her hand going to her mouth.

“Penny?”

Everyone in the room’s mouth seemed to drop open in sync as they took in Penelope’s appearance. The young witch was deathly pale, her hair plastered to her face because of the sweat pouring down her forehead, and exhaustion making slump forward. She was leaning heavily against the wall but despite her appearance she had the biggest smile on her face. Her green eyes sparkled, even in the dim set room, as she stared at Josie.

“You’re okay,” Penelope said softly. She didn’t seem to even see the others in the room. The two witches stared at one another for a few more moments before they simultaneously lunged forward, crashing into one another in the center of the room, arms wrapping around one another.

“Your okay. Your okay,” Penelope said over and over again as she clutched Josie to her chest. Josie’s arms were wrapped around Penelope’s shoulders as she held on to her tightly. A small smile graced Lizzie’s face as she looked at the two women in front of her. She could hear Josie softly cry into Penelope’s shoulder as the other witch rubbed her hand in circles on Josie’s back.

It was MG who first noticed the ever-growing dark red stain on Penelope’s side.

“Pen! You’re hurt!” he cried out.

Josie immediately pulled back, her eyes searching Penelope’s body for the injury. Once she saw blood on Penelope’s side she gasped and took a step back to get a better look.

“Penny! Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked as she slowly helped her sit down. Penelope let out a nonchalant shrug as she smiled.

“I was a little distracted,” she said with a wink. When Josie lifted her shirt to the side Penelope couldn’t hide the flinch of pain.

“Oh god,” cried Josie as she saw the wound that was still gushing blood.

“I’ll get some clean towels to help stop the bleeding,” MG said as he ran to the small set of drawers.

Hope immediately took charge as she commanded Raf and Lizzie to get hot water and any bandages or first aid equipment they could find.

“Why didn’t you heal yourself?” asked Josie as she pressed a towel to Penelope’s side.

“I tried but it’s not working. I don’t know why. I can feel the magic in my veins but it’s refusing to close the wound.”

“Must have been a magical object,” said Hope as she took a seat beside Josie with a bowl of hot water in her hands.

“It was the dagger my father had against Josie’s throat,” Penelope said.

Hope nodded, her face grim. “I figured as such. It looks like an athame. I’m betting it was enchanted with some serious dark magic. We’ll get you patched up as best we can but I’m not sure how to heal you now. Aunt Freya might know but I don’t have the amulet anymore,” Hope said in a sad voice.

“It’s ok,” said Penelope.

“Except it’s not,” said Josie. “You’re hurt Penny. Hurt badly.” A tear escaped her eye but as it fell down her cheek Penelope’s hand wiped it away. She hesitated for a moment before cupping Josie’s cheek. Josie leaned into her touch as her eyes closed for a brief moment. A surge of warmth flooded through Penelope’s hand into Josie’s body. Penelope slowly dropped her hand with a small smile on her lips.

Hope’s head was tilted to the side as she look at Josie.  
“Josie?”

“Hmm?”

“Your face is healed by the way,” Hope said with a smug smile.

Josie’s hands went to her face, expecting to feel the pain of the bruise that had graced her cheek. She felt no pain at all. In fact, all the pain from where Penelope’s father had kicked and hit her was gone.

Penelope simply smiled at her but that instantly dropped at Josie smacked her in the shoulder.

“Ow! I’m injured here!” cried Penelope.

“Yes, you’re injured you idiot! You shouldn’t have used your strength to heal me!”

“You know I can’t stand to see you in pain JoJo.”

“Unless you’re the one causing it,” Josie said quickly without realizing what she had said. Penelope flinched again at her words before nodded.

“Yes,” she said softly. “Unless I’m the reason you’re hurting.”

“I’m sorry Penny. I didn’t mean it.”

“Yes, you did and that’s okay. Its true, I’ve been awful to you,” she said softly. Hope looked between the two witches as she tried to clean Penelope’s wound. The raven hair witch didn’t even seem to feel the pain in her side as Hope pressed a cloth against the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

“Josie, hold this to the wound. I’m going to go see where the boys and Lizzie went,” said Hope as she handed the clean cloth to Josie’s hands. Josie nodded as she took over where Hope had left off.

She could feel Penelope staring at her as she worked on trying to stop the bleeding.

“What are you staring at?” she asked.

“Your beautiful eyes,” said Penelope softly. Josie’s eyes snapped up to Penelope’s. Penelope was biting her bottom lip as she stared intently at Josie. Josie couldn’t stop her hand from moving to cup Penelope’s cheek. Those green eyes were just as enchanting as the day they’d first met. They stared at one another, neither one wanting to break their gaze first, as they gazed into one another's souls. The moment was broken as they heard someone clear their throat.

Josie dropped her hand from Penelope’s face as a deep blush appeared on her cheeks. Penelope looked over at the doorway to find Lizzie standing there awkwardly. She rolled her eyes before muttering, “Every fucking time.”

Lizzie looked uncomfortable as she walked over to the two witches. When she stood in front of Penelope she hesitated for a moment before leaning down and giving her a gentle hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered into Penelope’s ear. Penelope sat completely still, shocked at the turn of events, as Lizzie released her and took a step back.

“That’s a first,” she said confused. Lizzie smiled before saying, “Don’t get used to it Satan.”

“Lizzie!” scolded Josie.

“Hey look I’m trying, okay? Thank you Sata- I mean Penelope, really. Josie told me about what you did for me. So, thank you and…and I’m sorry for how I treated you. You hurt Josie and I used that as justification to be completely nasty to you and I’m sorry.” Lizzie looked truly remorseful as she stared, teary eyed, at Penelope. She was pulling on one of her sleeves as she shifted her feet. Penelope couldn’t help but smile knowing Josie did the same thing when she was nervous.

“Oh, and just so you know, Josie never told me that stuff about your family. I-I read her diary without her knowing. She would never share that information with anyone willingly.”

Penelope’s mouth dropped open. She hadn’t expected any of this from Lizzie.

“Are you feeling okay Lizzie? Is someone holding a gun to your back or something?” she asked as she made a move to look behind her.

Lizzie let out a soft laugh.

“Nope, no gun to my head. I just had someone hit me with a lot of truth and honestly? I’ve never seen my sister happier than when she was with you. So, I’ll tolerate you Satan. Not to mention the whole ‘destiny’ thing,” she said with a shrug of her shoulder.

“Destiny thing?” asked Penelope confused. She looked between the twins trying to figure out what they were talking about.

“You haven’t told her yet?” Lizzie asked Josie.

“Lizzie, we’ve barley had time to talk at all,” said Josie with a huff.

“Ohhhh,” Lizzie said with a chuckle. “You’re in for a treat Penelope!” She gave her a wink before slowly backing out of the room.

“I’ll let Josie be the one to explain everything. Holler if you need anything!”

“Josie?” said Penelope softly, her brow crinkled with confusion.

“Ok Penny. It’s time I tell you everything.”

It took almost a half hour for Josie to go over all the details of what she and the gang learned from Hope’s Aunt. Penelope looked like her head was ready to explode as she took in all the information r. Once Josie was done the two sat in silence for a moment, Penelope’s mind preoccupied with trying to understand everything she had just learned.

“My father must have figured out Nathaniel knew who my real father was,” she said softly.

Josie took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” said Josie. Penelope looked up at her and found herself grabbing her arm for the second time that day as Josie smacked her.

“JoJo what was that for?” she whined.

“That was for taking away my pain you dolt!” Josie said with her hands on her hips. Penelope’s eyes went wide.

“I’m going to kill MG,” she muttered.

“Oh no you won’t,” declared Josie. “I promised him I’d keep him safe which means you don’t get to terrorize him.” Penelope sighed as she rolled her eyes before nodded. She was so whipped.

Josie moved closer to Penelope, taking her face in her hands, their faces barely an inch apart as she looked deeply into her eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she whispered, “How did you survive with that pain Penny? I should’ve helped you bare it. To know you’ve lived with it for the past six months-“ her voice cracked.

“Hey, hey,” Penelope softly cooed. “I survived because of you. I know- “she paused as if struggling to find the right words. “I know our relationship hasn’t been easy, there were a few reasons I broke up with you that I haven’t told you yet, but even when we’re apart you kept me sane. The pain? It was nothing compared to knowing you were safe and happy, or at least as happy as you could be with me annoying you. I can’t stand you being in pain.”

“I can’t stand you being in pain either Penny! Does it still hurt? Is the pain still ripping your soul apart?” she asked, her voice small. Penelope tilted her head to the side as she tried to think about the pain she had lived with for so long. A jolt of realization hit her as she stared at Josie in shock.

“What is it?” asked Josie worried.

“It’s gone,” Penelope said softly. Her eyes searched Josie’s as she tried to figure out why.

“Why is it gone,” she said to herself.

Josie took her hands, bring them to her lips for a chaste kiss, before she leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

“I think you know why the pains gone,” she said gently.

Penelope looked at her softly, her eyes searching for something, before they dropped to Josie’s lips. They were millimeters apart, their breath mixing, as they slowly moved forward.

“Hey guys I found- Ahhh sorry!” yelled out MG as he barged into the room. The two girls jerked back, Penelope wincing as she grabbed her side, and Josie immediately sending a glare at MG. He stood in the doorway, looking extremely embarrassed and regretful, as he held out a jar of some kind of salve.

“I’m sorry guys,” he said awkwardly.

“It’s fine MG,” Josie sighed.

Penelope chuckled softly before looking at MG, her eyes going hard. “Heard you told Josie about the day we broke up and what I did.” Her deadpan expression had MG sweating bullets as he stumbled over his words trying to apologize and beg her forgiveness. Josie lightly smacked Penelope before turning to MG, “She’s joking MG. She won’t do anything, will you?” she said pointedly at Penelope.  
“Fine, I won’t do anything, “Penelope groaned.

“Someone’s whipped,” snickered MG. He let out a yelp as his pant leg caught on fire. Josie looked at Penelope to see her grinning widely.

“I’m surrounded by children,” Josie said with a roll of her eyes.

Penelope let the fire go out on MG’s leg with a laugh.

“You better be glad I love you Pen or else I wouldn’t give you this,” MG said as he held out the jar.

“What is it?” asked Penelope warily.

“I don’t know exactly. Hope spouted off a ton of stuff about magic and ingredients and bla bla bla . All I got was that it should help with your wound.”

“Don’t go getting squeamish on me,” said Hope as she walked in behind MG. “This salve is something my family made a while back and lucky for you Lizzie found it in one of the old trunks her father keeps down here. It won’t heal you but it will seal the wound enough to stop the bleeding for now. Which means you won’t bleed out!” Hope clapped her hands happily as Penelope sighed.

“I swear if I get some random ass bacterial infection from this and die because of it I’m going to haunt your ass for all eternity.”

Josie laughed as she leaned her head towards Penelope’s.

“I’ll help you treat the area,” Josie said softly into Penelope’s ear. Penelope let out an involuntary shiver as Josie’s lips softly kissed her temple.

“So…does this mean you guys are back together?” asked MG.

The two witches looked at one another, not really sure how to answer the question.

“Oh for Pete’s sake just kiss and make up already,” grumbled Hope as she threw her hands up in the air and walked out of the room.

“Ummm… I’ll take that at my cue to leave. When you’re done with the salve head on into the other room, we’re war planning on what to do next,” MG said with a note of relief.

“Aye aye Captain,” Penelope snorted as MG placed the jar in Josie’s hands before quickly turning and escaping out of the room.

Josie opened the jar and began to gently apply the salve to Penelope’s wound. She worked in silence leaving Penelope to think about what MG had asked. All this discovery about their two covens and how each Sagittarius witch was destined for a Gemini witch hurt her head. She hated the idea of destiny deciding anything for her. She loved Josie; plain and simple. Everything about Josie was amazing, who wouldn’t be in love with her, and it had nothing to do with knowing she was supposed to be in love with her.  Their destiny also didn’t guarantee that the merge wouldn’t take Josie away from her. She didn’t know if she was strong enough to survive seeing the love of her life die in just a few short years.

“Hey. Where’d you go?” murmured Josie. Penelope refocused her mind to find Josie gently wrapping gauze around her stomach to finish patching her up. Those beautiful brown eyes looked up at her with worry.  

“I’m sorry Jojo. I was just thinking about what MG asked us. I don’t know how to answer it honestly. We have so much history, so much baggage, but-“ she broke off not sure on where to go next.

“Look Penny, we don’t have to label ourselves right now if you don’t want too. I just want you to know that I-,” Josie took a shaky breath, “I’m in love with you. Even before all this stuff about our covens or before you got hurt, I had decided I didn’t care about any of that. I only care about you and I refuse to take no for an answer. I mean if you don’t want to get back together, I’ll respect your wishes but I refuse to let you do it because you think you’re protecting me. We’re going to talk about why we broke up later but if you’re up for this relationship so am I.”

Penelope couldn’t stop the smile from blooming on her face. She felt like her cheeks might crack from how wide her grin was stretching her face.

“Well?” asked Josie with a small smile.

“You love me Jojo?”

Josie nodded. Penelope could see her bite the inside of her cheek as she waited for her reply.

“I love you too Jojo. More than anything.” Penelope took Josie’s face in her hands as she touched their foreheads together.  “I don’t care about destiny, I don’t care about our covens or my father, all I care about is you too. I’ve loved you since I first saw those beautiful brown eyes and I’ve never stopped. I won’t stop fighting to keep you safe but I’m tired of fighting my feelings for you. I love you. I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart.”

Josie smiled through the tears streaming down her face as both girls closed their eyes taking a moment to just be together. As they opened their eyes Josie’s gaze dropped to Penelope’s lips. Both girls leaned forward, stopping so their lips were just millimeters apart before Josie leaned forward and touched her lips to Penelope’s.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I go on vacay next week but i have a 8 hour flight so i'm hoping to get a lot of writing done!


	17. The Necromancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers!  
> I'm sorry for the hiatus the past few weeks!  
> I was on vacation visiting my little sister and didn't have a lot of time to write.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Hope stared at the blueprints in front of her trying to decipher all the white lines and sketches. She wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at the lines but they all seemed to run together as her eyes unfocused for what felt like the millionth time.

“What do we do now?” asked Landon as he helped her roll out yet another blue print.

“I’m not sure,” she admitted. Without her magic she felt helpless. It was like they were fighting with both hands tied behind their backs. She looked over the maps and sketches trying to find anything, a secret passage way or a hidden room, which they could use to their advantage.

“This is where the students are being held and over here is where you think Penelope and you got attacked. The Mystic Falls cemetery is way over there probably a good four or five miles from where we are now,” she said as she pointed to various locations around blueprints and a map they had found that was fairly old.

“And I don’t see any magical safe rooms anywhere either,” she added as she sunk her head onto the table. It seemed like they had almost no options left. Penelope was their only ace right now and she was currently injured.

“I don’t want to add even more trouble to our plans but Penelope’s father gave her twenty-four hours to get him the Chalice or else he’d starting kill everyone,” Landon told Hope.

“We only have twenty-four hours?” asked Lizzie as she, MG, and Raf walked into the room holding a few cans of soda and a box of snacks. They placed the snacks on the table as Landon nodded.

“Ya, and that was a few hours ago so we probably only have around twenty-one hours left.”

“We don’t even know where the Chalice is,” whined Raf as he flopped into one of the chairs. He cracked open a soda and took a long swig of the contents.

“Well actually- “Landon was cut off as Josie and Penelope entered the room. Penelope looked worse for wear as she slowly made her way to one of the chairs. Josie was right by her side, her hand nestled in Penelope’s, as she helped the raven haired witch take a seat.

“How are you feeling,” Hope asked.

Penelope smiled and gave a grunt as she situated herself on the chair.

“Now that you ask, feeling like I got stabbed by a magic dagger,” she said with a chuckle. Hope smiled, knowing Penelope’s go to tone was sarcasm but even the green-eyed witch couldn’t completely hide the pain she was feeling. Perspiration beaded her forehead and her skin was a greyish pale. Josie looked extremely worried and it hadn’t escaped Hope’s notice that the two were still holding hands.

“So Satan, have any plans?” Lizzie asked as she popped a cracker in her mouth. Josie shot her a glare and Lizzie flared her eyes and shrugged her shoulders silently asking “what?”. It wasn’t like she could completely change her treatment of Penelope within the span of an hour. She at least had the decency to not point out how crappy Penelope was currently looking.

“We have about twenty maybe twenty-one hours to plan out if giving my father the Chalice will do more damage than withholding it from him,” Penelope answered.

Raf rolled his eyes, “We don’t even have the Chalice Penelope so it looks like all our classmates are as good as dead if we don’t break this spell.”

“Actually, that’s what I was about to talk about before Josie and Penelope walked in,” Landon said as he walked over to the corner of the room where Penelope’s backpack was laying down. He picked it up and brought it over to the desk. Everyone but Penelope seemed to lean in wanting to know what Landon was doing and a collective gasp went out when he unzipped the bag and pulled out the Chalice.

“But how?” Lizzie gasped.

“Phoenix boy over there somehow, unknowingly, snatched it up when the Triad thugs had him looking through the school for the artifact. When he went up in flames this was the only thing that survived,” Penelope said.

“Excuse me…Phoenix boy?” MG asked confused.

“WENT UP IN FLAMES?” Hope bellowed as she looked at Landon wildly.

“Haha ya, I’ll tell you about that later,” he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. Hope glared at him but nodded, her eyes sending daggers his way letting him know she wouldn’t forget about this conversation.

“Well if we have the chalice we have two options. Give it to your father or keep it to ourselves. Either way I think we need to get our powers back before the twenty four hours are up. You’re powerful Penny, but you’re hurt badly. We can’t rely completely on you or else we’ll burn you out,” Josie said softly as she stroked Penelope’s palm. She didn’t even seem to notice she was going it but everyone else did. Penelope’s cheeks turned pink as she met thier knowing gazes. Raf looked slightly upset and even though they had become friends she couldn’t help but inwardly smile knowing Josie had chosen her.

“If we give it to my father there is no guarantee he won’t kill all the students and us once he has it. Not to mention we don’t know how powerful this Malivore person is and we could be literally destroying the whole world potentially,” Penelope said.

“It’s not like we can leave this crypt, skip on through the school to the exit, and make it all the way to the cemetery where the Paradisus Coven is and convince them to stop being assholes and to give us back our powers,” Raf grumbled.

Josie took Penelope hand and asked, “What about trying to counteract your covens spell?”

Penelope pursed her lips slightly.

“It’s more complicated than just a simple counteraction spell. My coven is definitely pulling energy from a spirit or spirits of Mystic Falls. We would have to convince the spirits to stop aiding my coven.”

“That’s not doable?” asked Hope.

“Well…” Penelope trailed off. “You need to be a necromancer to safely travel between worlds. If you don’t have the right spells or the right connections to the dead, they can pull you under and you never return to this realm. If I’m not strong enough or if the spirits reject me, I could die.”

The whole group remained silent as they let her words sink in.

“Damn Pen… that’s hard core,” muttered MG.

“But you are a necromancer,” Josie said suddenly.

“What do you mean?” asked Penelope.

“You may not be Christopher’s daughter but you are your mother’s daughter. She could travel between worlds, right?” asked Josie.

Penelope thought for a moment. She had never considered the fact that her mother had been a Park as well. Her “father” had always drilled it in her head that she wasn’t a Park or a part of the coven that she never thought to truly try to communicate with sprits before.

“That’s true,” she said hesitantly.

 “Do spirits always respect the authority of a necromancer?” Hope asked.

“From my limited research, yes they do. A non-necromancer might be able to convince a spirit to speak to them but there is no guarantee. A necromancer on the other hand has spiritual magic within them and it acts as a form of authority,” Penelope confirmed.

Hope pursed her lips. “Well, you’re a Paradisus witch. Even if you’re not a direct descendent of the Park name your mother was a necromancer and a part of the coven. You should have that magic within you as well.”

“You’re literally our only option Penelope,” Lizzie added. “The only way we can stop your father is if we can get our magic back. Is there any way to try and summon one of your ancestors instead of the Mystic Fall spirits? If you’re worried, your ancestors may be more forgiving since you are technically a part of the coven.”

Penelope closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she couldn’t get out of this, as much as it pained her. She was terrified. Her father had drilled it into her that she wasn’t a Park and wasn’t a necromancer. She had never felt that connection to the dead like her family or their coven. Yet, now that she thought about it….there was that slight connection she felt when she used her elemental magic. All the elements spoke to her but she had always remembered another element, one she had never tapped into, that she could never explain. It was a sort of spiritual element that always seemed just beyond her reach, just at the tip of her tongue, but she could barely control her other magic so she had left it on the back burner of her mind. Maybe, just maybe, Lizzie was right. Either way, she could feel the wound to her side burning worse every second. Who knew how long she had left. If she could give Josie and the rest of the gang a fighting chance to survive who was she to get in their way?

“Ok,” her voice sounded shaky, even to her own ears, “I’ll try. Maybe you’re right, if I summon an ancestor they would be the safest route to go through. We might be able to get some advice or even convince them to help break the spell.”

Thrusting a fist into their air MG let out a triumphant “Awesome!”

“Are you sure?” Josie whispered so only Penelope could hear.

“I’m sure. I promise, everything will be okay.” Josie nodded looking slightly unconvinced but she didn’t argue.

“Hey Landon. Can you bring my backpack over to me?”

“Sure thing Peez!” Penelope laughed at Josie, MG, and Hopes shocked faces. They had never heard him call her that before and she usually reserved nicknames for only very close friends. She shrugged her shoulders at Josie’s open mouth. Landon bounded over to her like an excited puppy as he placed the backpack in her lap.

“Hey that’s mine!” protested Lizzie.

“Not anymore,” Landon and Penelope said at once, laughing at the inside joke. Lizzie pouted in the corner but didn’t say another word. Penelope reached into the bag and pulled out three objects. Her phone, which she placed in her back pocket, the dark spell book, and a small black box that she quickly put into her front pocket before anyone could see.

“Isn’t that the spell book I loaned Josie?” asked Hope.

“The one and the same,” Penelope said with a smug smile. She flipped through the pages until she found the spell she was looking for.

“We’re going to need a dagger and a lot of candles,” she told Josie.

Josie smiled as she looked over at her twin and winked, “I know just where to find them.”

\-- 30 minutes later --

Penelope stood in the center of the circle, a dozen candles lit around her. Everyone was quiet. They knew she needed to concentrate and they were scared, scared the spirits for some reason might not accept her, and they weren’t about to distract her further. She need to get the summoning spell exactly right or who knew what would happen.

Penelope laid the dark spell book in front of her, placed the small dagger Lizzie had found next to it, and opened the book to the summoning spell page as she looked over the words for the hundredth time. When she was finally confident she had them right she looked up, her eyes connecting with Josie’s for a moment, before she closed them and tilted her head towards the ceiling.

Immediately the temperature in the room seemed to drop and the group could see their breath in the air as the cold seeped into their bones. Penelope’s eyes moved frantically behind her lids as her arms lifted up.

“Venite ad me spirituum mystica cadit. Peto ut det mihi ad te conspectu meo loqui ut et pro vobis gentibus. Ego Penelope Park, vel Paradisus Covina, praesentia et consilio vestra et quaerere. Veni ad me.”

Penelope bent down and picked up the dagger. Holding her hand out over the spell book she cut her hand and squeezed her fist letting drops of blood coat the page. She dropped the dagger, lifted her hands over her head, and repeated the spell again and again. She swayed slightly, the dark stain on her side from her wound getting slightly darker as more blood seeped from her abdomen.

Josie stood at the edge of the circle, her fist to her mouth, as she watched Penelope. She wasn’t looking good. Her face was ashy and pale, sweat beaded down her forehead, and she continued to sway back and forth as if her strength was failing her.

A gush of air suddenly rushed through the room causing half the candles to go out. Raf and MG moved to relight them but Penelope spoke loudly.

“No, leave them! The spirit is here.”

On the side on the circle that was now dark a deep black hole seemed to be hovering off the ground. A pale, ghostly, figure stepped out from the darkness and walked up to Penelope. He looked dirty, as if he had just crawled up from a grave, his eyes glowing white. He wore on old looking vest and slacks and his body looked half rotted.

“Who are you to summon me here?” he asked with a touch of sarcasm. He sized Penelope up before looking behind her to the rest of the group.

“My name is Penelope Park, of the Paradisus Coven.”

One of his brows lifted as he looked her over once more. He scrutinized her appearance before his eyes widened and he took a step back.

“Ah yes. I should have known, how silly of me. I would recognize those green eyes anywhere. So much like your mothers,” he said.

Penelope seemed to freeze at his words.

“You knew my mother?”

“Yes, one of my favorite witches. So gifted and quite the necromancer,” he said with a wily grin.

He looked at her closely again, walking back and forth tilting his head before speaking again.

“You don’t know do you?”

She looked confused and so he continued, “You are my descendent. I am _the Necromancer_ the first of my kind. You are my great, great, great, great, great, granddaughter.”

Penelope’s mouth dropped open, “But-but-but I’m not a Park by birth. Only by name. My father is not Christopher Park,” she stammered.

The man’s head reared back as a loud cackling laugh bellowed from his chest.

“My dear girl, don’t be so stupid. You are your mother’s daughter are you not?”

Penelope nodded her head.

“Your mother is a Park; my direct descendent. Christopher may be your coven leader but I have no direct ties to him,” the Necromancer said nonchalantly. “He’s not even a Park, he simply took your mothers last name when they married.”

“Holy shit,” whispered MG to Josie.

“So my aunt wasn’t kidding. Penelope is literally a direct descendent of the Sagittarius Coven _and_ the Paradisus coven by blood not just name,” Hope said in awe. “The first Necromancer was a member of the Libra coven.”

“But-my father told me- “Penelope stammered.

“He lied my dear girl!” the Necromancer interrupted. “He’s a fool! Thinking he could hide you from your birthright. Claiming my name as if were simply four letters put together for no purpose at all. My name has power, power he can’t begin to understand.”

The Necromancer stopped his pacing to once more look closely at Penelope.

“You are dying,” he said bluntly.

All the air in Josie’s lungs seemed to dissipate.

_No no no no no! She can’t be dying. She can’t!_

Penelope simply nodded, looking tired and weak.

“The dagger that stabbed you was dipped in Malivore’s mud. It is a deadly poison.” He looked at her with pity before glancing over her shoulder. “There is only one cure and I’m afraid luck is not on your side.”

“What do you mean?” Penelope asked.

The Necromancer pointed over her should towards Hope.   
“The young Tribrid there, she is the cure. Only the blood of a tribrid can save you from this poison. Unfortunately, the spell that is being cast over this place has caused everyone within the grounds to become mortal. Their powers are not simply repressed, they are truly and fully mortal for now which means her blood can do nothing for you. I’m sorry.” He look truly remorseful.

All Josie could see was Penelope nod her head in understand and acceptance.

“I understand,” she said thickly, “and I thank you for that information. Maybe, if my luck changes, I might be able to convince Mikaelson to assist me in not dying. However, my untimely death is not why I have summoned you. As you know, a spell is being cast over this school. My father, well Christopher to be specific, has been using the spirits of Mystic Falls to cast the spell of the school in order to prevent us from getting in the way of his attempt to raise Malivore.”

“He’s trying to raise Malivore?!”

“Yes, he wants to rid the world of all the supernaturals except our coven.”

The Necromancer shook his head sadly, “He is a bigger fool than I thought. Malivore will not stop until all supernaturals are dead. It doesn’t matter who raised him. He only sees magic and will not stop until he destroys it all.”

“Can you help us convince the spirits of Mystic Falls to stop aiding him in the spell then?”

He shook his head.

“Some of my magic has been used for this spell as well. When the Paradisus Coven asks for my assistance I always try to help. I didn’t know they were using it for this purpose. Unfortunately, the other spirits of this land believe they are doing good. They haven’t been spoken too in a long time. When our coven came to them asking for assistance in a spell they were ecstatic to have someone to talk to from the living world. They felt they had been forgotten by the witches of Mystical Falls. I’m afraid they will not believe you when you tell them that the coven is attempting to raise Malivore. I’m also afraid that our coven has lied concerning your birthright and who you truly are. The spirits do not consider you a Paradisus witch, which is ridiculous, but still I do not doubt they will refuse to listen to you. Even I was told you were an imposter. If you had not summoned me here I would not have realized our family connection.”

“There must be something you can do to help us. We can’t let Malivore rise.”

The Necromancer pondered this for a moment.

“I have been working closely with the spirits and with Christopher…perhaps I might be able to convince them to stop their aid. It will come at a price.”

The group collectively held their breath. Everything always came at a price it seemed.

“How was your father going to raise Malivore?”

“He has used two artifacts so far and is attempting to acquire the third from me. This final artifact, a Chalice, will be used to raise Malivore.”

“I can guarantee the spell on this school will be broken in exchange for the Chalice.”

“No way!” shouted Raf.

“Penelope, we don’t know him! He could be lying about being your ancestor or about stopping the spell,” shouted Raf.

The Necromancer glared at the boy, causing Raf to taking a step back in fear. “I never lie,” he said dangerously.

“I am offering you this deal because I feel bad I did not recognize you instantly. I also acknowledge my part in the workings of our coven attempting to raise Malivore. I do not normally deal directly with the mortal realm. I will give you two minutes to decide.”

Penelope nodded before turning towards the group and slowly and painfully walking to the edge of the circle.

“I think we need to give him the Chalice,” Penelope said.

Josie opened her mouth to speak but Lizzie spoke first, “What if he betrays us? He’s already admitted to working with your father. There is no guarantee he won’t double cross us!”

“I agree,” Raf added.

Hope and Josie looked at one another, both seeming to come to the same conclusion.

Hope stepped a little closer to the circle. “I think Penelope is right. If we do nothing our friends will die. This might be our only chance. If the spell can be broken we would get our powers back and then it would be the whole school against Penelope’s father and their coven. We would have a better chance at beating them and stopping Malivore.”

Josie nodded, agreeing with Hope. “It might be our only shot,” she added. Much to Penelope’s surprise Landon and MG stepped forward and spoke together, “As much as it pains us we agree with Hope and Josie. We don’t have another plan. Penelope’s hurt badly, she can’t face her father and their coven alone, and we are running out of time. He said he could guarantee the spell would be broken. We agree we should take the deal.”

Lizzie and Raf sighed, clearly outnumbered, and they nodded their agreement.

“Fine,” Lizzie huffed. “But if this all goes to shit just remember me and Raf didn’t want it to go down this way.”

Penelope turned around and walked back to the center of the circle. Her backpack was laid next to the spell book and she slowly opened the zipper and pulled out the Chalice.

“You agree that in return for this Chalice you will ensure the spell turning the students on the school grounds mortal will be broken before the 24 hours my father gave me are up?” Penelope asked, eyeing the Necromancer closely.

“I swear it,” he concurred. Penelope nodded before holding out the Chalice to him. The man took it and held it up closely to his face.

“Ahhh yes, I recognize this now. By the end of the day the spell shall be broken. Again, I swear it.”

As he turned to leave he stopped.

“Penelope, there is two pieces of information I would like to give you.”

He turned back around to face her. He walked up, so close to her face that she had to lean slightly back in an effort not to touch him. He leaned in to the side of her head, towards her ear, and began to whisper something to her.

Josie tried to read his lips and willed his voice to carry over to her but she couldn’t hear anything or make out a word of what he was saying. From looking at her face, Penelope looked a first frightened, then shocked, then reserved. After a few moments she nodded and the Necromancer stood back straight and took a step back.

“Thank you,” Penelope said, her voice coming out slightly cracked as if she was holding back her emotions. He nodded to her before turning around and stepping through the black hole. Immediately the air temperature in the room returned to return to normal and the candles around Penelope were relit.

Josie rushed into the circle and grabbed Penelope before her legs gave out and she collapsed.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she told the terrified brunette.

“You are not ok,” Josie argued. “You’re dying and I can’t do anything to stop it.” Tears welled up in her eyes as she touched their foreheads together.

“I told you Saltzman, the only person allowed to kill me is you.” Penelope had a twinkle in her eye and her normal air of sarcasm laced her voice. Josie gave out a short laugh before shaking her head.

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

“I know.”

With the help of MG and Josie they carried Penelope to one of the small cots the twins had brought down to their hideaway when they were children. Once they laid her down Josie began to fuss over her. She was just so worried. If anything Penelope looked ten times worse than before she summoned her ancestor’s spirit. The magic had done a toll on her already weakened body. Her face was still pale and flushed. She seemed to be running a small fever and when Josie had lifted her shirt to change her bandage she had to forcefully stop the gasp that was bubbling up her throat. The wound had spiderlike black webbed veins coming from the hole in her side. The infection spreading throughout her body.

“Is it bad?” Penelope asked quietly. When Josie didn’t answer right away she let out a small laugh followed by a cough. “Must be bad if you won’t even say anything.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s fine I’m just focusing,” Josie lied. Once she cleaned and rebound the wound she gently pulled Penelope’s shirt down to meet the girls piercing gaze.

“It’s ok Jojo,” she said softly, “you don’t need to lie to me. I know it’s not looking good.”

Tears streamed down Josie’s face and her throat got tight. She wanted to tell her it was going to be ok and that they would figure it out but no words would make it out of her throat. Instead Penelope opened her arms and she fell into them heavily as sobs racked her body and Penelope rubbed her back.

“I should be the one consoling you,” she said in between sobs.

“You know you’re the emotional one,” Penelope attempted to tease, but it fell a little flat.   
“I’m not the one who cried when we watched Up together,” Josie countered, succeeding in making Penelope smile.

“Touché.”

They stayed that way, wrapped up in each other, for a few more minutes before the rest of the group began to filter into the room.

“What’s our next step?” asked Landon as the two girl slowly unwrapped themselves from each other’s arms.

“Penelope needs to rest,” Josie stated. Her face showed no room for argument from Penelope or anyone else. Hope agreed.

“Look, no one has their powers back yet and who knows when the Necromancer will make good on his promise. We have like nineteen hours left before Christopher’s time line is up. Penelope is currently our only line of defense, and no offense girl you look like shit.”

Penelope chuckled, “Gee thanks Mikaelson. I feel like shit too.”

“I say we get a few hours of rest in before facing her father. Does everyone agree? Six hours? I don’t know about you guys but I’m fucking exhausted and I don’t think any one of us has gotten any sleep since Triad took over the school,” she continued.

Everyone, even Raf, agreed. The twins began to pull out all the blankets and pillows they had hidden within the crypt and within minutes the whole group was spread out across the room in various locations and positions getting comfortable under their blankets. Hope and Landon were cuddled together on the sofa, Raf was getting situated with his front facing the door and his back against a table, MG had waited for Lizzie to set up on the small twin mattress before decided to sleep almost directly next to said mattress, and much to Josie’s annoyance her sister had declared she would sleep next to her on the twin bed. Penelope stayed on the small cot, the warmest blanket Josie could find wrapped around her body, as she instantly fell asleep completely exhausted.

All Josie wanted to do right now was cuddle with Penelope. She was running out of time, she could feel it. Her chest felt constricted as she thought about the raven hair witch dying. The spitfire that was Penelope Park should never be extinguished. God, she had witnessed Penelope Park arrive to the Salvatore school a terrified teenager, watched her bloom into a confident and amazing witch, stood by in shock at the sarcastic vindictive woman, and now? The confident and amazing, soft and caring, witch she had always known had risen back to the surface. After all they had shared, all she had bared witness too, deep down she knew Penelope had always had that soft gooey center, not matter how many fights they had. Everything they had shared with each other earlier that day just confirmed her feelings even more. But life was a cruel mistress because as soon as she got her lover back fate seemed to find a way to pull them apart again. This time maybe for good. She shuddered thinking about a world without Penelope. All she wanted right now was to be pressed to Penelope’s side, smell her spicy yet calming perfume, and sleep knowing their hearts were beating in tandem.

Instead, as much as she loved her sister, she was currently squished onto a tiny twin mattress with her sister snoring beside her and no blanket in sight since Lizzie was currently wrapped up like a burrito. She sighed inwardly before rolling over and closing her eyes.  It was going to be a long six hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> I am trying to get another chapter out today or tomorrow!


	18. Everything Comes At A Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ** DEPICTIONS OF STRONG VIOLENCE THIS CHAPTER**  
> If you can't handle some pretty graphic violence i'd skip this chapter. Sorry!!
> 
> Damn 2 chapters in one day? I'm on a roll!!!  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm thinking we have maybe 2 or 3 more chapters left? We'll see (this was originally supposed to be a 10 chapter story lol and that obviously didn't happen)

Her chest felt like it was on fire. A burning sensation clawed at her throat as tried to breathe in and discovered she couldn’t. Instead she got a mouth full of dirt. She could taste the acidity as she began to panic. The pressure building up in her lungs. She didn’t dare open her eyes, knowing she couldn’t even if she tried, because the dirt around her was packed so tight. She knew she was going to die. No one could hear her, no one knew where she was, and honestly no one probably noticed she was missing.

Josie bolted upright, sweat pouring down her face and her heart racing, as she put one hand to her forehead and the other over her heart.

 _In and out. Just keep taking deep breaths_ she told herself over and over. Like every night since her birthday she had the nightmare of being buried alive. It always felt so real, like she was reliving the pain and terror all over again. Like every night her sister was still asleep next to her, unnoticing of her twin’s distress. Josie closed her eyes trying to regain a shred of normalcy when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away, her head whipping to the side to see who had just caused her heart to get stuck in her throat. What she found immediately had her heart beating wildly for a whole other reason. Sparkling green eyes peered into hers. Penelope was crouched next to her bed, her hand hovering over Josie’s shoulder, as concern flashed across her face.

“Jojo are you okay?” she whispered. “You almost screamed and bolted up so fast I didn’t know what was happening.”

“I’m ok,” Josie answered shakily.    

“I don’t think you are. Please tell me what’s wrong Jojo. I can tell you’re terrified and it hurts me seeing you in pain,” she whispered brokenly. Josie felt herself involuntarily leaning into Penelope’s hand and ultimately into her caress. She felt herself sink deeper into Penelope’s side as if she was her anchor, keeping her from floating away into oblivion.

“I haven’t been able to sleep since my birthday,” she whispered. “Every night I have the same nightmare of being buried alive. I can’t breathe, or see, or move. I’m trapped and no one is going to find me.” Her voice sounded far away and she felt like she was speaking underwater. Everything seemed slower and hard to get out. Penelope’s arm squeezed her closer into her side as she twisted bringing Josie into a full hug. Penelope’s mouth was right next to Josie’s ear when she whispered, “I found you. I knew right away you were gone Jojo. As soon as Lizzie came out, I wondered where you were and why you weren’t with you sister. I would never let anything bad happen to you, I promise. MG, Hope and I saved you. You’re safe.”

Josie nodded into Penelope’s shoulder as she stained the girl’s shirt with her tears. Penelope didn’t say another word, sensing all Josie needed was safety. She just held onto her, lending her what little strength she had left, and pouring every ounce of love she could into the girl wrapped up in her arms. After a few blissful minutes Josie sat back and Penelope smiled at her.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you,” Josie said shyly. Penelope nodded before slowly climbing to her feet. She didn’t let how much pain she was in show on her face knowing it would hurt Josie further. As she turned to head back to her bed she stopped.

“Jojo?”

“Hmmm?”

“Would you like to sleep with me?” Penelope’s face went scarlet. “Not sleep-sleep with me,” she stammered out, “I meant like cuddle with me.”

For the first time since her nightmare Josie smiled, loving how flustered Penelope looked.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to crush you or hurt you further,” she said anxiously.

“The only way you’d hurt me is if you go back to having another nightmare,” Penelope said with a smile. She offered her hand to Josie.

“Then ok. I mean…yes I would very much like to cuddle.”

She took Penelope’s offered hand and the two quietly walked back to Penelope’s cot. The cot was smaller than the twin bed Josie had just been laying on and the two girls found themselves pressed very close together. After some shifting and cursing from crushing one another Penelope finally whispered, “I call big spoon.”

“What?”

“I call big spoon,” she reiterated. “Laying on my right-side hurts because of my wound which means I have to face inwards. Unless you want to sleep chest to chest, I get to be the big spoon.” Her voice, quiet and whispered, held in laughter. Josie grunted as she slowly turned so that her back was to Penelope’s chest. Instantly Penelope’s arms wrapped around her waist. A sense of calm came over her body and mind as she snuggled deeper into Penelope. As they slowly began to drift to sleep Josie’s drowsy voice asked, “How did you know I was having a nightmare? You always sleep like a rock and you’re clear across the room?” It had bothered her knowing no one else had seemed to sense her terror or hear her gasps during the vivid dream.

Penelope mumbled incoherently for a moment before snuggling closer to Josie and tucking her head into Josie’s neck.  
“I may sleep like a rock Jojo, but when it comes to you, I can always tell when there’s something wrong. I always wake up when you’re in trouble,” she mumbles before placing a soft kiss to Josie neck and sighing sleepily. 

Josie could tell Penelope had already fallen asleep. She never seemed to have any trouble with that. With Penelope’s breathe tickling her neck Josie gripped the raven-haired witch’s arms around her waist and pulled them tighter as she tried to burrow deeper into Penelope. Tears prickled at her eyes and she slowly closed them, letting her heart beat in time with Penelope’s. Right after her dream she had been terrified of going back to sleep. Terrified of not only the dream but the thought that no one would notice if she was in danger or notice her despair. Yet here she laid, wrapped up in “Satan’s” arms and for the first time in almost six months she felt completely safe, completely loved, and completely important. She knew she came first to Penelope. Everything the sarcastic witch had done was for her and she had just never seen it. It felt…well almost indescribable. Knowing she came first in someone’s life and understanding that she was completely safe. She was loved unconditionally and she was important to someone. For the first time since her and Penelope’s breakup, she understood Penelope’s pain at being put second. Josie had been living with this sinking feeling since their breakup, knowing there was something she was missing as to why Penelope broke up to her, she just hadn’t been able to identify it until now. Penelope, who had always come second, or even third, in her coven had fallen in love with her. She had ended up putting Penelope second, again.

This revelation shook Josie and while it didn’t completely erase all the pain Penelope had caused, it certain explained her lashing out. All Penelope had wanted was to be loved and be important in someone’s life and Josie thought she had given her that. Now, wrapped up in Penny’s arms she realized she had taken her for granted. She had forgotten to think about how Penelope felt every time she bailed on a date or left abruptly from bed. She had forgotten to check in with Penelope knowing the green eye witch had trouble sleeping alone, having nightmares similar to what Josie was currently experiencing, about her father. She had been so concerned with Lizzie she had failed to see how she was half to blame for their relationship ending. She grabbed Penelope’s’ hands and brought them up close to her chest and kissed them. Her poor, shattered Penny, wouldn’t come second again. She wouldn’t make that mistake twice.

\--A few hours later --

For the first time in a week, and honestly six months, Josie slept. No nightmares or vivid dreams, no tossing or turning, and no violent wake up. Instead Josie woke up to the smell of jasmine and spice and the warms of two arms wrapped around her waist as Penelope’s breath tickled her neck. She sighed, not wanting to open her eyes knowing it would break the magic she was currently feeling. She could feel Penelope’s heart beating in tandem with hers. The smaller girls body curled around hers pulling her deeper into her embrace as if subconsciously she was afraid Josie might leave. Josie slowly turned so that she was chest to chest with Penelope. She opened her eyes and took in the beauty that was before her. Penelope looked so peaceful when she was asleep, her face a mask of serenity. She gently lifted her hand and traced the outline of Penelope’s face, giggling when Penny’s face crinkled and she shook her head as if it tickled.

“Five more minutes,” Penelope mumbled sleepily. She pulled Josie closer so that her face was pressed against her neck as Penelope took a deep breath into Josie’s hair.

“If we don’t get up know I can guarantee you Lizzie is going to wake up and probably screech about me not being in bed with her,” Josie whispered half serious.

“Good, let her. Serves her right.”

Josie chuckled as she brought her arms around the other girl and gently pulled Penelope closer to her.

“You’re right, serves my sister right,” she giggled. They stayed that way, arms wrapped around each other for a few more minutes before they heard Hope and Landon’s alarm going off. Josie jerked back at the loud beep, falling off the cot and onto her ass with a thump. Penelope tried to hold in her laughter but it burst out loudly.

Josie tried to be mad but found herself laughing along as she stood up and dusted herself off. She took a seat on the edge of the cot and leaned down so her face was inches from Penelope’s.

“I’ll get you back for that,” she whispered.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

They stared at one another for another moment before Penelope smiled and gently cupped Josie’s face.  
“You’re awfully playful this morning,” she said breathlessly.

“I actually slept for the first time since my birthday so I’d say my body’s pretty ecstatic right now.”

“You haven’t been sleeping?”

“No, every night I have that nightmare and I end up just sitting on the window sill journaling until its breakfast time. No matter how little I was able sleep, every time I tried to close my eyes again, I’d have a panic attack. But last night…I got to sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time,” she whispered as she leaned down closer to Penelope. Their faces were just milliliters apart.

“Thank you,” Josie whispered before bringing her lips down to Penelope’s.

The kiss was soft and slow. Josie relishing in every sensation, ever movement, and every touch as she found herself gripping Penelope’s shirt. Penelope kissed her back, slowly pulling Josie closer to her, causing her to end up almost laying on top of the smaller girl. Josie let herself become completely immersed in the sensation of Penelope’s soft lips, the smell of jasmine and spice encompassing her senses, and the sound of Penelope’s breathless gasps as their kiss deepened. And just like it started it ended as a loud cough interrupted their moment.

“*cough cough* Ummm, sorry to interrupt but eww,” Hope said with an evil glint in her eyes.

“Damnit Mikaelson I’m hurt over here. Can’t I get a pity card or something to kiss my girlfriend,” Penelope whined.

Josie’s eyes widened at Penelope telling Hope she was her girlfriend and she could feel Penelope freeze under her body after realizing what she had said.

Hope and Landon suddenly busted out laughing at their comically scared faces. Hope, holding her side from laughing pains, wheezed out, “You guys should see your faces! Like I told you both earlier, hurry up and accept you guys like each other, your girlfriends, or soulmates, or whatever. Don’t forget I literally just caught you making out so don’t get shy now!” With that she grabbed Landon’s hand and dragged him from the room, both still trying to stifle their laughter. Josie looked around the room noticing Raf, Lizzie, and MG still passed out. With her face beet red, she hid in Penelope’s shoulder and began to laugh.

“You got to admit, Hope has a point,” she giggled.

Penelope giggled with her as she pulled Josie completely on top of her and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist.

“Is this okay?” she asked softly as Josie settled on top of her. Josie nodded as she leaned in and bumped her nose with Penelope’s.

Penelope looked at her shyly before asking another question. “Is it okay if I call you my girlfriend?”

“Only if I can call you my girlfriend too.”

The two girls smiled at one another shyly. Penelope’s gaze moved from Josie’s eyes to her lips. The air around them seemed to crackle with some sort of energy as it flowed between them. It was the feeling they used to get when they would make out in Penelope’s room or if they cast spells together. As their faces closed in together a screech had Josie flying back and landing on her ass for the second time since they had woken up.

“Josette what do you think you’re doing!” screamed Lizzie.

Penelope was laughing hysterically, her hand clutching her bad side as the laughter caused her to wince in pain, but it didn’t stop her amusement.

“Dammit Lizzie, that’s the second time today I’ve fallen out of Penny’s cot,” she complained as she stood up and rubbed her bruised butt.

“I thought you were going to sleep on the twin bed with me,” Lizzie said slightly angry. Her face softened as she whispered, “I was worried when you weren’t next to me.”

“Sorry Lizzie, I’m the one who actually got Josie to cuddle with me.” Penelope sent her a wink that had Lizzie grimacing. Josie chuckled at Penelope’s playfulness before turning to her sister.

“Look I’m sorry Lizzie. I know you wanted me to sleep on the bed with you but I had another nightmare and Penelope was helping me calm down. I really needed to sleep and I normally can’t go to bed after those nightmares but Penelope offered to let me cuddle with her to help me get some rest.”

“Another nightmare?” Lizzie asked confused. Josie’s eyes widened as she realized her slip up. She hadn’t told her sister about her nightmares, knowing she wouldn’t understand. Hell, she loved Lizzie but her sister had wanted her to go straight back to the party once she had been saved from being buried alive. As if it wasn’t completely traumatizing to almost die. She knew lizzie meant well but she was just a little behind in terms of understanding empathy, but she was learning which is all that mattered. However, she still hadn’t told her sister because most nights all she wanted to do was seek out Penelope and cuddle with her knowing she was safe with the greened eyed witch.

Josie let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Ya, about that… I don’t think we have time to get completely into this but I’ve been having nightmares every night since our birthday. I-I’ve also been having sporadic nightmares for the past six months,” Josie confessed, trailing off. Lizzie’s mouth dropped open in shock and Penelope was looking at her softly. While Lizzie seemed to sputter out in shock Penelope painfully stood up and walked over to Josie, her arms wrapping around her waist as she laid a soft kiss to Josie’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for causing you so much pain the past six months Jojo.”

Josie leaned into Penelope as she laid her head on top of the smaller witch’s. “I know Penny, I’m sorry too.”

“Josie-I, I don’t know what to say,” Lizzie said softly. “I didn’t know.”

“I know Lizzie, I didn’t tell you because you were dealing with a lot too. There’s a lot we have to talk about when this is all over ok?” Josie hated to cut her sister off or stop whatever progress they were getting together but she couldn’t deal with all of this right now. Not when the possibility of Penelope dying was still fresh in her mind.

“Breakfast!” Landon shouted as he came bounding into the room, stopping short after realizing he was walking into a high-tension atmosphere.

“Whoops, umm… breakfast?” he asked again awkwardly. Lizzie nodded to Josie before plastering a smile on her face and telling Landon, “I’m starved!”

The group collectively started putting their bedding away as Landon and Hope brought out what snacks and food they had found hidden in the rooms.

“So… I hate to be that guy but is it time to face Penelope father?” Raf asked.

Everyone remained silent, knowing they couldn’t put off this confrontation any longer.

“Look likes it time to go see daddy dearest,” Penelope said with a strained voice.  

 

The teens cleaned up the rooms in record time as Josie changed Penelope’s wounds for the last time.

“Does it hurt?” Josie asked.

“I can barely feel it.”  
“Liar.”

“Don’t expect me to ever admit I’m in pain when I’m around you Jojo. Whenever you’re close, I don’t feel any pain at all,” she said softly.

Josie put the last piece of tape on Penelope’s abdomen, holding the gauze in place, as she dropped her hands to her side. Her head was bent down as she tried to get control of her emotions.

“Hey, no tears Jojo. I’m going to be fine. I promise,” Penelope said as she took Josie’s face in her hands and forced the girl to meet her eyes.

“You can’t know that.”

“Sure I can, Saltzman. Like I’ve told you a hundred time, the only person who gets to kill me is you.” She winked at her before placing a soft kiss on Josie’s forehead.  

“It’s time.”

The gang emerged from the crypts together as they collectively made their way towards to courtyard. Josie and Penelope were in the back of the group, hands held tightly together as they braced themselves for whatever was about to happen.

At the entrance of the courtyard the Triad soldiers parted to allow them to enter. Their weapons were pointed towards the ground but that did nothing to stop the teens from flinching away from them as they squeezed through the opening. Christopher stood at the center of the yard, his eyes gleefully sparkling as if he already knew the outcome that was about to happen.

“I hope your great great great grandfather keeps his promise,” Raf whispered to Penelope.

“So do I.”

As they slowly made their way towards the center of the courtyard Christopher held up his hand.

“This is between my _daughter_ and I. The rest of your little posy- “

“Family,” Penelope spit out.

“Excuse me?”

“The rest of my _family_ ,” Penelope said again. Her father laughed sarcastically.

“The rest of your _family_ can wait with the rest of the students.” With that he snapped his fingers and soldiers came forward practically shoving her friends towards the rest of the students. Penelope’s eyes darkened but Josie shook her head letting her know not to let her emotions get in the way. She nodded as she slowly made her way closer to her father.

“You’re not looking so good Penelope. That wound still hurting you?” her father asked unkindly.

“I can barely feel it.”

They were just a few feet from each other now.

“So where is my Chalice?” he asked.

“I don’t have it,” she answered honestly.

His face showed his surprise as he studied her.

“You surprise me Penelope. Here I thought you wanted to save your friends and _family._ I guess I overestimated your love for the Gemini whore. I guess I’ll have to get rid of her first,” he said darkly.

“No wait!” she almost yelled. “I had the Chalice but I gave it to someone else. It’s with my ancestors now,” she admitted. Her father raised an eyebrow before smiling widely.

“Necromancer! Make yourself know!” he yelled out. Candles appeared out of the air, dropping in a perfect circle around Penelope and her father. Immediately a black hole appeared between them as the Necromancer walked out. He didn’t look at Penelope, instead going straight to her father’s side.

“What do you need Coven Leader?” the Necromancer asked.

“I think you know.”

The Necromancer nodded before finally making eye contact with Penelope. The two stared at one another for a moment before Penelope nodded. Josie could see their exchange but she didn’t understand what was going on. The Necromancer pulled open his cloak and produced the Chalice.

“No!” yelled out Raf, Lizzie, Hope, Landon, and MG.

Josie stood shocked, not wanting to believe her eyes.

The Necromancer held out the Chalice to Christopher who smiled cruelly at Penelope as he took it in his hand.  
“Finally! The final piece to the spell is here!” he bellowed as the soldiers all cheered and yelled out in joy.

“You’re free to go,” he said dismissively to the Necromancer who nodded and turned. As he stepped through the black portal he looked once more to Penelope. He smiled sadly at her before disappearing.

“You won’t get away with th- “Penelope was cut off as her head whipped back and she fell to the ground. Her father had lashed out, his fist connecting with her cheek. Penelope could hear Josie cry out but it sounded far away.

“You think you could beat me?” her father screamed in between swift kicks to her side. She screamed in pain as his lead boot connected with the wound to her side. Her blood soaked through her shirt into the ground. She rolled into a ball, trying to protect as much of her body as she could but it didn’t seem to matter. Her father continued to kick her as she felt her bones break. Finally, he stopped long enough to wipe his brow. She rolled onto her stomach, one eye completely shut, as she looked for Josie. She could barely breath as her lungs filled with fluid. A stream of blood slowly dripped from her mouth as she finally made eye contact with Josie. Just as her eyes landed on Josie her head was ripped back, her father dragging her to the center of the circle by her hair. He dropped her swiftly and looked her in the eye before stomping down on her leg. The break could be heard across the courtyard and Penelope’s scream echoed through the halls of the school. Even some of the Triad soldiers looked away, too shocked by Christophers sudden turn of anger.

“You and your whore mother thought you were so much better than me. Your brother thought he could turn my coven against me. I am the leaer of the Paradisus coven! I am the greatest witch to ever walk this earth,” he screamed at her. Penelope could barely make out his words as pain radiated through her brain. She once again rolled onto her stomach and tried to pull herself towards the edge of the circle. Her hand outstretched towards Josie. A boot came down on her hand with a sickening crunch and another scream echoed through the school.

“Stop!” screamed Josie as she broke from the Soldier’s grasps and ran to the edge of the circle. The magic around the circle prevented her from breaking through it but she dropped to her knees, her hands pressed into the barrier willing it to drop so she could get to Penelope. Her lover laid on the ground unmoving as her father stepped over her crumbled body to pick up a small towel and wipe off his sweat from his brow before cleaning the blood from his knuckles.

“You thought you were a Park but you’re nothing,” he spit at Penelope before laughing at Josie’s distress.

Penelope let out a gurgled laugh, blood spitting out through her mouth. She rolled onto her back, a bloody smile on her face, as she continued to laugh through her pain.

“What are you laughing at?!” he bellowed.

“You say I’m not a real Park but when I told you I gave the Chalice to my ancestor you summoned the Necromancer. My great great great great grandfather, Elijah Park. That’s right father, he told me his real name when he confirmed I was his descendent. You’re the one who isn’t a real Park. You just stole my mothers name because you’re nothing,” she told him, her voice coming out stronger than she felt. He screamed as he ran forward his foot connecting with her chest as he stomped down on her rib cage. Her ribs cracked beneath his weight but she continued to smile up at him, even as more blood filled her lungs and her vision blurred. She could feel more blood seep from the corner of her mouth. Far away she could hear crying but she didn’t know where it was coming from.

“I’ll show you,” her father whispered as he leaned over her body. He took his foot of her chest and walked back towards the center of the circle, picking up the Chalice and holding it to his chest.

Everything happened as if it was underwater. Penelope could hear her father casting a spell, could hear the words but they sounded distorted to her ears. She looked back to see Josie crying near the circle boundary. She knew she had to protect her but she didn’t know how. A blast went out through the courtyard as her father completed his incantation. A massive pit had begun to grow in the center of the circle as Christopher laughed like a maniac. Suddenly another blast went out and she could see her friends and the other students stand up and look at each other. The spirits had stopped helping her coven, she could feel it in her bones. Penelope struggled to her knees, her vision going black for a moment, before she gained control of her breathing. Everything hurt and she didn’t know where she got the strength but after a few more minuets she was finally standing. One hand clutching the wound on her side, her body leaning so she was putting as much weight on her good leg as possible, her breath coming out in tiny gasps as her ribs ached, she stumbled to a standing position in front of Josie. Her father was looking at her shocked.

“Did you feel that daddy? The spirits have stopped their help,”

“What? Why?” he asked frightened.

She smiled at him, remember what the Necromancer had told her.

_Everything comes with a price. My name is Elijah Park and when I grant you this request you might not like how I make it happen._

He had warned her that she wouldn’t like how he got the spirits to stop the spell.

“The spirits don’t want Malivore to rise. By summoning him you’ve confirmed what Elijah told them about you. They will no longer help you.”

“You bitch!” he spit out. “It’s doesn’t matter. The coven is still casting the spell and they can hold it for a little while longer. Malivore will rise and kill all of you! But first, I want the satisfaction of killing you myself.”

He pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Penelope’s chest. Penelope reached up to her neck and pulled at her necklace.

“You’re going to lose daddy and there’s nothing you can do about it.”  
He laughed cruelly before saying, “I know you know about these bullets. I can’t miss and it’s going to burn through your body like fire. I’m going to kill you first then I’m going to have some fun with your Gemini bitch before I kill her too.”

He pulled the trigger.

Penelope stood smiling at him and a painful laugh escaped her at his expression. She stood, no bullet wound in sight, as her father’s mouth gaped open like a fish.  
“I don’t understand,” he said.

Penelope held out Nathaniel’s necklace to her father.

“You used Malivore’s bullets which only hurt supernatural beings. Without my necklace I’m mortal, Nathaniel made sure of that.”

He still looked confused and Penelope smiled as she heard a whoosh making its way around the courtyard.

“The only supernatural in miles of us…is you.”

With that the whoosh made its way past her ear and her father stumbled backwards as he looked down at his chest to see the hole his bullet had made. His magic had turned against him and he had shot himself.

“I hope you burn in hell,” she said as he crumpled to the ground. The candles around the circle extinguished and she felt herself stumble back into Josie’s embrace.

 


	19. Malivore Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, work has been kicking my ass.
> 
> happy labor day to those in the US. 
> 
> We are getting down to the wire with Posie (aahhhhH!!!) I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Josie caught Penelope just as she began to fall. She expected her to be heavy but instead as she carefully lowered the smaller girl to the ground she noted how incredibly light she felt. Penelope looked like skin and bones, her wounds taking their toll on her body. She tried to be as gentle as possible, wincing at every whimper and hiss of pain coming from Penelope’s lips, as her bruised and broken body slowly slumped onto the ground. Josie gently wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist making sure not to put too much pressure on her girlfriend’s fragile body. Penelope’s eyes were stuck on the form of her dead father, as if she feared he was going to rise up any second and try to shoot her again.

Josie leaned in close, brushing her lips across Penelope’s forehead as she softly spoke. “You’re safe Penny. I’ve got you.” Penelope didn’t answer, instead simply nodded her head and gripped Josie’s hands tightly. Josie gently rocked Penelope as they sat there together.

“I can’t believe he’s dead,” Penelope finally said a few minutes later. “I thought I’d feel better…once he was dead. But I don’t feel any different. Nathaniel is still dead, my mother and real father are still dead… my whole family is dead.” Her voice sounded broken and tired as she took a ragged breath, coughing violently as her lungs continued to fill with blood.

“Not your whole family Penny,” Josie said as she rocked Penelope lightly, trying to help her clear her lungs as best as she could. “You have me and MG. I think Landon has officially adopted you as a sister and Hope would kick anyone’s ass for you. Even Lizzie and Raf have warmed up to your sarcastic nature,” she teased, trying to get a smile out of her girlfriend. She felt successful as the tiniest grin crept up on Penelope’s face at the mention of Lizzie liking her but it was lost in a sea of more coughing and wheezing. Penelope truly looked broken. Blood was gushing from the wound in her side causing a dark puddle of blood to form around her as the two sat on the ground. Penelope’s leg was bent the wrong way and she didn’t dare try and move it. Her right hand hung limply at her side, the fingers crushed and black and blue where her father had stepped on it. Josie’s heart shattered all over again as she surveyed the damage Christopher had done to Penelope. Blood was seeping from her lips as she continued to cough in an attempt to breathe through her broken ribs and blood filled lungs.

“Tell me what to do,” she asked Penelope earnestly. There had to be a spell or something that could heal her because she didn’t look like she had a lot of time left.

“The spell is still being cast, there’s nothing you can do. Elijah promised to stop the spirits aiding my father but that hasn’t stopped my coven from continuing the spell. Eventually they’ll have to stop, they don’t have the power to hold it for more than an hour. I just don’t think we have that kind of time,” she wheezed out.

“There has to be something! I won’t let you die!”

“I don’t think that’s the worst of our problems,” Penelope coughed out as she pointed towards the mud pit her father had conjured. Two monstrous hands were emerging from the sludge. They grasped at the ground, pulling at the earth, as whatever creature was emerging tried to wrench itself from its entrapment.

“Shit,” Josie gasped. They had to do something or else no one was going to live through this. With the creature slowly emerging the Triad Soldiers began to panic, many of them fleeing in terror as they tried to distance themselves from the creature.  

“Hope!” Josie yelled out. Hope came running, followed quickly by the rest of the group.   
“What do we do?” Lizzie asked frightened.

Josie immediately took charge, ”Raf and Hope take out as many Soldiers as you can. There aren’t many left and the few who are still here are all pretty freaked out right now and don’t seem to be paying attention. Landon and MG, get the students out of here as quickly as possible. Take them to the quarry. Its at the far edge of Mystic Falls and hopefully far enough away from whatever damage the school is about to take with that creature emerging. It’s also the first place my dad will go to look for us once he gets to Mystic Falls.”

“What about me?” asked Lizzie.

“You and I are going to help Penelope stand and we’re going to see if there are any spells in that book of hers that know how to stop Malivore from completely rising.”

Everyone nodded their understand and dispersed, with Hope and Raf leading the charge as they ran and started attacking the guards. Now that the guards knew their weapons were useless, they looked terrified as the teens rushed them. MG and Landon immediately started ushering the student towards the exit. Most were eager to get out of the way of the evil creature emerging from the mud.

Lizzie and Josie each took one of Penelope’s arms as they helped her slowly wobble to her feet. They needed to move away from the circle as the mud pit seemed to slowly be growing larger and larger. Penelope groaned in pain as they helped her limp back a few feet before the three slowly sunk back to the ground.

“Where’s Penelope’s backpack?” asked Lizzie.

“I’m not sur- NO!” Josie started at the mud pit in horror as Penelope’s backpack was sucked into the pit. Josie sat back on her heels in silence and shock. That was it, the final straw. Their only hope was that spell book and a possible spell that could stop Malivore. Now they had nothing.

“We’re screwed. Officially screwed,” she said defeated.

“No way Saltzman. I didn’t go through all this shit today so I could die by mud pit! Not to mention I’ve told you many times before, the only person who gets to kill me is you.” Penelope spoke with as much power as she could muster but what caught Josie was the way Penelope looked at her. The first thing she noticed was the smile on Penelope’s lips and in her eyes as she gazed up at her. Love pouring out of every pore. The second thing she noticed was an intensity to Penelope’s gaze, as if she was searching for something or trying to convey something. Just as soon as she saw it the look was gone and Penelope was simply smiling at her again.

“Help me up,” Penelope asked as she grabbed Lizzie’s arm. The twins struggled for a moment as they helped her to a standing position, so that she was resting on her good leg.

“Can you siphon from me?” Penelope asked the twins. Both looked startled at her request.   
“I didn’t think to try…” Josie murmured to herself. She gently took Penelope’s hand in hers as Lizzie gripped Penelope’s other arm just above the wrist so that she would crush Penelope’s injured hand. They closed their eyes as they began to pull magic. Josie immediately felt the rush of energy, similar to when she and Penelope kissed, as magic flowed through her.

“I don’t feel anything,” Lizzie said as she dropped Penelope’s wrist and stepped back. “Josie can you feel anyth- Oh.” Lizzie’s hand went to her mouth as she took in the red glow from Josie’s hand.

“I guess you guys really are two halves of a whole,” Lizzie said in wonder. “How is this possible if we are still human right now?”

“I guess we may be human but our ancestry and genealogy haven’t changed enough to mute Penelope’s and my connection. I’m human but my cells and body recognize Penelope’s and I can’t explain it well but it feels like, when I grip her hand, a veil is being lifted. My powers are back at my fingertips. I don’t quite understand why,” Josie answered as she gazed at Penelope.

“Who cares why, I’m just thankful it’s working,” Penelope coughed out.

Lizzie nodded in agreement. “Ok, I don’t think I can help you out much over here. I’m going to help MG and Landon get the rest of the students out of the school. Are you two okay to try and hold off Malivore for now?”

Josie and Penelope looked at each other before Josie answered, “Yes, go ahead. We will do all we can!”

Lizzie rushed forward and gave Josie a fierce hug before she turned and gently hugged Penelope. “Stay safe you two or I’ll kill you both myself!” She smiled before turning and running towards MG and Landon.

“Josie, I don’t think I can do much right now,” Penelope said through gritted teeth, pain evident in her voice. “You’re going to have to be the one to cast the spells. I can pull the magic but I don’t think my voice can carry the weight.” She cough again, blood splattering the ground before her as she tried to catch her breath. Josie rubbed her back before pulling her into a hug.

“I got us Penny. You pull the magic and I’ll do the rest.” Penelope nodded through her coughing fit. The two witches broke apart, Josie still holding onto Penelope’s hand, as they faced Malivore’s still emerging body. Penelope closed her eyes and pulled all the magic she could muster. The energy flowed through her and she could feel it flowing to Josie.

Another jolt of magic hit Josie. It was like a breath of fresh air as she let the magic flow through her body. Josie kept her body faced towards the pit but she stole a glance to the shorter girl beside her. Every time she was near Penelope, she felt a rush, like pure oxygen was being pumped into the air. She always described Penelope as a breath of fresh air and she meant it. Every touch, look, smile brightened her whole mood. Her body felt lighter and she felt like all the weight she walked around with, all the stress of her family and school and everything in between, melted away.

“Focus Jojo, you can stare at my amazing profile later,” Penelope said with a grin. Josie smiled before nodding. Even now, with Penelope injured and death staring them square in the face Penelope still made her feel safe. She squeezed her hand quickly before they turned to face Malivore. The tip of his head had already started to emerge as he gripped the earth trying to pull his torso from the mud.

Penelope closed her eyes, took as deep of a breath as she could, and pulled at all the elements she could summon. As the magic flowed through her she could feel it run over her injuries, pausing for a moment before moving along, leaving them untouched. She didn’t know why but she still couldn’t heal herself and she knew that even if Josie tried it would work either. It was as if her magic had turned against her in this aspect. Honestly it didn’t matter, not to her. All that mattered was that her magic didn’t turn against Josie. As long as Josie was safe at the end of the day she could live with any outcome. As the magic flowed through and into Josie she began to sway. Her wounds continued to seep blood, her lungs filling with fluid, as she forced herself to stay standing.

_Josie please hurry._   _I can’t stay standing for much longer._

Josie called the magic to her, letting it flow through her body before she called it forth to her fingertips.

“ _Munimenta processit voco! Signa quod creatura in sua cellula_!”

She screamed out the command, letting all the magic in her body explode from her fingertips towards Malivore. It hit the creature with a blast as he stumbled back a moment, fighting against the invisible force. Josie continued to scream out the spell letting the magic flow straight from Penelope, through her body, out towards Malivore. He fought against the spell, pushing it as hard as he could, casing Josie to stumble as she struggled under the weight of the spell. Her ears were ringing and she could feel herself getting light headed as she held onto the spell.

Malivore was slowly getting pushed back, his monstrous form sinking a little deeper into the mud. His eyes glowed red as he reared his head back and let out a glass shattering roar. The sky began to grow dark, winds picking up and howling, as Malivore pushed and struggled under the magic barrier Josie was holding over him.

“I can’t hold it much longer!” Josie yelled to Penelope. “There has to be something missing!” When Penelope didn’t answer Josie finally peeled her eyes from Malivore to look to her side. Penelope was swaying from side to side as she gripped Josie’s hand.

“Penny?!”

Penelope’s eyes jolted open, slightly unfocused, before she turned her head up towards Josie.

“I’m sorry Jojo, I was a little out of it there for a second.” Her voice sounded off as if she was talking from miles away. She looked out towards Malivore; her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Penny, you’re scaring me. We can do this and then everything will be fine. We’ll get you healed and everything will go back to normal. You’ll be ok. You’ll be ok, I promise.” Josie wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince Penelope or herself but she didn’t care. She had to believe they’d be ok.

Penelope smiled up at Josie, her eyes finally refocusing. “I know Jojo, I know. This isn’t working. I think you need more power.”

“More?”

Penelope nodded. “I wasn’t sure how my body would handle, pulling at all the elements. Malivore is strong but I know we’re stronger. If what my brother and Hope’s aunt say about your connection we are literally beacons of power, we just have to tap into it.”

Josie nodded as she grunted, the weight of the spell still pushing on her body.

“How do we do that?” she asked.

“I’m going to pull from all the elements…including the spiritual one. I won’t hold back. That’s all I can think of doing but I think it will work. I have a feeling in my bones that this is what we need to do. No matter what happens, what you see or hear or feel, you have to hold the spell. If he fully emerges, I don’t think we’ll be able to stop him.”

“What do you think’s going to happen?” asked Josie alarmed. Penelope shook her head gently, “I’m not completely sure but this is our only chance. We have to make it count. Promise me Jojo. No matter what you hold the spell. Even if I get hurt, you need to hold it.”

Josie sucked in her breath at the last sentence.

“You know I can’t promise that.”

“Even to save the lives of our friends, family, and school? To save the lives of everyone in Mystic Falls? Every supernatural in the world?” Penelope knew she had Josie in a corner but she had to make sure she understood what could happen.

“Penny… please don’t ask me to do this. Pl-please,” she said brokenly.

“I don’t want to make you promise this Jojo but I have too. I love you more than anything and I will fight I promise. But we have to be realistic and if something happens I want to make sure I did everything I could to save our family, even at the expense of myself.”

“I promise,” Josie whispered, her voice breaking, as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Penelope’s lips.

A wave of peace washed over Penelope as Josie’s lips touched hers. A sense of serenity and understanding flooded her mind because she knew she could save Josie. She already knew how to do it, she had hoped that they could defeat Malivore together and live happily ever after but standing here, facing this creature, made Penelope finally understand. She wasn’t going to make it out of the school today. She wasn’t going to get to take Josie to prom or give her the birthday party she had planned for the past three years. She wouldn’t get to sneak into the park with josie laughing beside her. She wouldn’t get to point out the stars as they kissed under the moon.

Josie broke the kiss as she cupped Penelope’s cheek.

“Ready?” she asked softly. Penelope smiled, not letting Josie see the decision in her eyes.

“Ready.”

The two faced towards Malivore again, determination etched into every fiber of their being. As Josie pulled the magic from Penelope, she was hit with a blast of power unlike anything she had ever felt before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the next chapter. I hope to get it to you all by tonight :)


	20. Amor Aeternus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, I apologize now. This chapter is rough and sad and i'm sorry!
> 
> If its any consolation... i have at least two more chapters planned...so there's hope
> 
> **There is a mention of an inscription in this chapter. I wrote the translation in the end notes.

Penelope closed her eyes and focused on her magic. The spiritual realm had always terrified her. She couldn’t be sure if it was because of Christopher putting it in her mind that she wasn’t a necromancer or if the idea of the dead terrified her because so little was actually known about the realm. All she knew was that the elemental magic she had always been able to pull was raw and a force she could barely control. She had never made a conscious effort to try and tap into the spiritual magic because who knew what sort of power that element held? If the magic on this plane could cause so much damage how much worse would it be if she couldn’t control the spiritual magic?

Penelope took a deep breath believing in the girl next to her. She squeezed Josie’s hand knowing that if anyone could control her magic it was Jojo. She was level headed and controlled, everything Penelope struggled with. Josie was smart and disciplined, she knew how to control the amount of magic she let flow through her, and she was the perfect match to Penelope.

After a deep breath Penelope opened herself fully to all the elements. As soon as she opened the door the flood of magic barged through the opening; overwhelming her whole system. She jolted, the force of the energy seeming to tear her body apart but she held on. She had to if they wanted to stop Malivore. She could feel the wound in her side ripping open, the poison flooding her system faster than before and she wanted to scream but no sound would escape her mouth. Instead she stood frozen, her body like a rock, as she became the bridge between every fiber of magic and Josie.

Josie felt the jolt of magic like an electric shock that flew through her system. She had never experienced power like this before and it was exhilarating. For the first time since finding out about her and Penelope’s ancestry she understood why the other covens were terrified of their unions. If all the pairs had this sort of power at their hands there was nothing they couldn’t do. As the magic flowed through her she had to concentrate, making sure she controlled the magic and didn’t let it control her.

She looked down at her and Penelope’s joined hands to see them glowing brightly. Brighter than she had ever seen when siphoning from someone. Penelope’s eyes were closed, her neck strained, as she pulled the magic for Josie. She knew she didn’t have a lot of time so she refocused on the creature half emerged from the mud. They didn’t have the spell book with a banishing spell but she could still use her magic to barricade him from fully emerging from his prison.

_“Munimenta processit voco! Signa quod creatura in sua cellula!”_ she commanded again, her voice bellowing out into the winds. She released her magic into the spell, letting it flow from Penelope through her towards Malivore. It felt as if an explosion erupted from her fingertips as the spell shot out through the courtyard, hitting Malivore with force unlike anything she had ever seen. Malivore stumbled back, his hands trying to come up to protect his body but the force kept them sealed to his sides. The ground began to shake as he fought against her spell but she pushed more of the magic through her spell, willing every ounce of energy coursing through her body to attack Malivore. He howled in pain and rage as he slowly began to sink into the mud. His body shook as he twisted back and forth, his eyes blazing with anger as he let out another roar.

_“_ _Et non procedes amplius. Tu es capti in modum adventus tui!”_ Malivore’s mouth was sealed as he sunk back into the mud. Josie held onto the spell, the power giving her a rush, until Malivore’s head disappeared beneath the mud. A small shimmer ran across the mud as she sealed the gateway. With a relieved sigh she released the spell and she cut off the magic flowing into her.

“We did it Penny! We did it! Did you see how I-“ she cut off as she looked to her side.

“Penelope!”

Penelope’s face was pale, like all the blood had been drained from her, and her eyes were glassed over. Her whole body was trembling as she continued to stare at the mud pit in front of her. Josie gently shook Penelope’s shoulder trying to get her to look away.

“Penelope? Are you ok? Please-say something,” she begged. Penelope finally turned her head towards Josie, confusion written across her face, before her eyes rolled up in her head and she began to collapse. Josie immediately caught her, using all her strength to keep them both from crashing into the ground. She slowly lowered Penelope so that she was laying on her back. She felt cold, almost frozen to the touch, as Josie held onto her hand begging her to wake up.

“Ugh, what happened?” Penelope croaked.

“You passed out. Oh God Penny I was so worried. How do you feel?”

“Like I got run over by a truck that backed up over me a second time.”

“Malivore’s back in the mud. We did it Penelope. Now maybe the spell will break and I can heal you.”

Penelope continued to shiver as she slowly pushed herself up, wincing as the wound in her side ached.

“I don’t think we won Josie.” Her voice was tired.

“What do you mean? We trapped him back in the mud.”

“We did, but the mud is still here. He is just hovering below the surface. We have to banish the mug portal or else he will stay right where he is, waiting to emerge again. Once I’m gone, he’ll come back full force.”

“What do you mean once you’re gone?” Josie voice betrayed her fear.

“She means she’s dying,” came a voice. Both girls startled as they looked to their left. Elijah, the Necromancer, stood next to them. His eyes were sad as he looked down at Penelope.

“I know she’s hurt but we can save her. I know it!” Josie argued, not wanting to accept the possibility of Penelope dying. Elijah shook his head at her in pity.

“The Paradisus coven is stubborn and rooted in their old ways. They are holding the spell as long as they can which means you don’t have time to save her. She’s right about Malivore. Once Penelope’s magic is gone, he’ll return. You need to banish the pit completely.”

“How do we do that?” asked Josie. Elijah didn’t answer, instead looking at Penelope with a knowing glance.

“You remember what I told you don’t you?” he asked her.

“I remember,” whispered Penelope.

“What do you remember? What did you tell her?” Josie asked the two confused.

“Someone better tell me what the hell you two are referring to before I-“

“A Paradisus witch is the one who sealed Malivore in the pit,” Penelope said.

“What?”

Penelope coughed violently as she sunk back into the ground.

“Please tell her,” she whimpered to Elijah.

“Very well. Malivore was created by three supernaturals; a werewolf, a witch, and a vampire. For him to be destroyed all three must unite again to banish him completely. However, once the trio raised him, they realized they couldn’t control him. They scattered leaving him to destroy everything in his wake. That’s were a pair, a Sagittarius and Gemini, combined their forced to create the mud entrapment. It keeps Malivore from entering this realm and has been where he has been imprisoned the last few hundred years. In order for the witches to trap him completely in the mud the spell had to performed by a witch who could walk through realms. A necromancer, in this case a Paradisus witch, had to perform the spell. A spell which requires a certain force to entrap this evil.”

“What kind of force?”

Elijah hesitated for a moment. “A soul sacrifice, basically a life force, is required in order to imprison Malivore back into his cell. Due to his power and the nature of how he was created the universe required a balance in order to keep him at bay. Since the trio caused so much pain, suffering, and death the universe required them to suffer in order to fix what they had created. While the trio themselves didn’t give up their life the Paradisus witch was willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good and sealed Malivore into the pit. If Penelope seals him back into his cage it won’t destroy him completely but it will keep him from rising again until someone else tries to summon him.”

“No way, no!” Josie turned to Penelope frantically. She cupped her face as she looked at her fiercely.

“No Penelope, you don’t have to do this. We can figure something else out. We can get Hope and Lizzie to help us entrap him. You don’t have to-“

“I do.” Penelope’s voice was soft as she raised her hand to brush away the tears falling from Josie’s eyes.

“No,” Josie cried softly as she brought her forehead to Penelope’s.

“You don’t get to leave me,” she whispered.

“I won’t leave you, not ever. I will be with you every step of every day. I’ll be there to see graduate, go to college, get married, be a mom, grow old…I’ll be there for everything. Watching over your every step.”

Josie shook her head as sobs racked her body. “I don’t want anyone but you.”

Penelope smiled weakly, “You say that now but I’m a rightful pain in the ass.”

“You’re my pain in the ass.”

Penelope laughed before she got caught up in a coughing fit.

“I know it’s hard Josie but it makes the most sense. I’m already dying. I know you don’t want to admit it but we both know it’s true. I don’t have a lot of time left. I’m the only Paradisus witch within miles and the only one willing. If I can go out taking that bastard with me then I’m willing to taking the chance. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t think it would work. If I didn’t think it would keep you safe.”

“I just got you back Penelope.”

“I know. I know,” Penelope wept. “It’s not fair.”

Both girls cried into each other’s arms for a moment longer before Josie pulled back to look into Penelope’s eyes.

“I know I still don’t understand everything that’s happened between us. We’ve both hurt each other, badly. But… I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. I don’t care about destiny or fate; I love you because you’re witty, kind, sarcastic, soft, vulnerable, tough, trustworthy, loving, a goofball, and the most amazing girl I have ever met. You make me feel loved and important. You made me realize that I can be a priority for someone, that I can be important. You made me realize that I have to love myself and take care of myself. You made me a better person every second you’ve been in my life. I love you Penelope Rowan Park. I love your kind, selfless, extraordinary heart.”

Tears streamed down Penelope’s face as she smiled up at Josie.

“You are amazing Josie Saltzman. Since the first day I arrived here I knew you were special. It wasn’t just our instant connection it was the way you spoke, laughed, and smiled. The way you went out of your way to make the younger kids feel at home or how you made sure I was doing okay. Your heart is so big Jojo. I used to think it was a bad thing, your kindness, but now I see it differently. It’s your biggest strength Josie. You can do anything you set your mind too. You made me feel like I had a home for the first time in my life. You gave me a family when I felt so alone and like I said, I plan to haunt your ass for all of eternity until I get to see you again.”

Penelope leaned up at the same time Josie leaned down, bringing their lips together forcefully. Josie had wanted to be gentle with Penelope but the idea of this being their last kiss had her moving against Penelope with a force.  She kissed her like it was their last time…because it was. As they broke apart Josie brushed her nose against Penelope’s. “ I love you Penny,” she whispered.

“I love you too Jojo.”

Penelope sat up and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out two objects. The first was her phone and the second was a small black box.

“I will wait for you across the veil young Penelope. Your mother and brother are very eager to see you again,” Elijah said as his form slowly disappeared.

Penelope nodded towards his fading form as she opened her phone.

“What are you doing?”  
“Well Jojo, I found a spell to imprison a monster in the spell book Hope loaned you and I took a picture of it with my phone just in case something happened. Looks like I had a moment of brilliance,” she said with a snicker as she showed Josie the picture of a spell.

“Will you help me stand Josie? I want to do this on my feet when I face Malivore. I want to show him how I have no fear of him anymore. He’s at my mercy now.”

Josie nodded as she helped Penelope to her feet. The shorter girl next to her looked like she was on the cusp of death. Her eyelids drooped as if it took all her energy to keep her eyes open, her breathing came out in labored gasps and coughs, and her skin was a pale clammy grey color. Josie held back her tears as she stared at her girlfriend knowing she only had a few moments left with her. Penelope closed her eyes and Josie could feel the energy begin to crackle around her. Penelope’s whole body trembled but she didn’t stop. As Penelope opened her mouth to speak the wind around them that had been howl ceased immediately. Penelope’s voice was a whisper but it seemed to carry across the whole school as it echoed throughout the courtyard.

_“_ _Carcerem tuum, ad quas eieci te_! _Hoc est anima mea sponte gratis data!_ _Donec te signa mortis debitum ordinatur!_ _Ab hoc autem erit planum, et abierunt!”_

The mud pit seemed to bubble for a moment before it got drier and drier and drier. A giant crack breaking across the pit as it dried up before their eyes. They could hear the roar of Malivore as he tried to break through but it was no use. A sudden beam of light shot through Penelope’s chest as it barreled into the pit causing a shimmering glow to erupt over the gate entrance. As the mud pit finally disappeared the glowing faded away and Penelope collapsed.

“Oh God. No no no no,” Josie cried as she cradled Penelope’s still form to her chest. Elijah’s ghostly body reappeared by her side.

“I am sorry young Gemini. Penelope’s soul has sealed Malivore’s prison once more. He is gone from this land. As a gift you have another minute or two with her. It’s all I can spare I’m afraid. There are rules and I can only hold onto her spirit for a few more moments before it will be taken to the other realm. I am sorry.”

Penelope’s eyes opened as Josie sobbed into her chest.

“Jojo-I need to give you something,” Penelope whispered. Her hand limply pressed against Josie’s arm. She turned and opened her hand underneath Penelope’s. A small black box was placed in her open palm as a tear ran down Penelope’s cheek.

“Happy Birthday,” she whispered.

“Penny…” Josie opened the black box to find a gorgeous simple locket. It was a golden rectangle with a small green stone on the front. The stone was the exact shade of green reflected in Penelope’s eyes. As she unlocked the pendant, she found a small inscription and a picture of her and Penelope from when they had first started dating. Josie was on Penelope’s back, a smile stretching across her face at whatever Penelope had said. Penelope was looking up at her, her eyes shining, as she laughed along. The small inscription on the other side of the photo read _Beautiful Brown Eyes, Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur. Meus amor aeternus. Happy Birthday Jojo._

“I wanted to give you this on your birthday but I never got the chance. I’ve siphoned my magic into it. If you’re ever in trouble or need to protect yourself I’ll be there. You’ll always have a piece of me with you.”

“I love it,” Josie said painfully as she took the necklace out of the box and put it on.

“I love you Jojo. Always have always will.”

“I love you too. More than anything.”  
Penelope smiled up at Josie as her eyes grew heavy. Her breath was more labored as she slowly closed her eyes. Her grip on Josie’s hand slackened and Josie let a sob out as she felt Penelope breath one more time before going limp in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!! I did warn everyone in the first chapter of this fic that this was going to happen...but like i said, I got at least two more chapters planned so...**teaser** there is hope yet for a POSIE endgame so stay tuned!
> 
> Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur - "We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving"  
> Meus amor aeternus - My Eternal Love
> 
> I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter (even though it hurt you)! I hope you enjoy this one too (even though it will probably make you cry). I always love reading your comments, it seriously brightens my whole day, my whole week! I wasn't sure if i was going to be able to publish this chapter today. I got called into work due to the hurricane shortly after posting the last chapter, but here i am so i hope you guys enjoy! :) 
> 
> until next week!


	21. 3 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months have passed since the battle at the Salvatore School where Penelope Park sacrificed herself for the greater good. Josie refuses to believe she's gone and will do anything to find a loop hole to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers!
> 
> thank you all for your amazing comments on the last two chapters. :) I absolutely love reading everyone's thoughts.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Josie isn't going to take Penelope's death lying down! She's going to do all she can to find a loop hole!

“Looking back now she realized she had never really realized what it truly meant to miss someone, miss their smile or their laugh until it was gone. Truly gone. For Josie, she never realized how much she had loved Penelope until she held her in her arms as she took her final breathe.”

 

—3 Months later—

“Josie… Josie come on, wake up sleepy head. Josie!”

Josie bolted upright in her chair. The books and papers she had spread out across the library table went scattering to the floor as she tried to regain her bearings.

“What the hell?” she groaned as she rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Hope standing over her.

“You fell asleep in the library again,” Hope said as she took a seat across from her.

“That’s the fourth time this week Josie. You need to start taking better care of yourself. It’s been three months… I think you need to start acknowledging the fact you can’t-“

“Don’t you dare say it Hope. Don’t you fucking dare,” Josie cut her off angerly. “I refuse to believe… there has to be something I can do. Please Hope you have to understand, this is all I have left. I have to keep searching until there’s nothing left. There has to be a way to bring her back.”

Hope only smiled at her sadly as she nodded her head. “You know Lizzie is getting worried. You haven’t been sleeping in your bed, she barely sees you, hell we all barely see you. I know you want there to be a loop hole, some way to bring Penelope back, but that spell was dark magic. It was created over a hundred years ago. Not even my Aunt Freya or Aunt Davina have found a way to reverse the spell. It just seems like…” she tapered off as she looked across the table at her friend.

Josie nodded but her chin was set in a defiant tilt. Hope sighed knowing there was no use to trying to get Josie to stop trying to reverse the spell. She didn’t completely understand the bond between the two witches but after speaking to her aunts she had a better idea on what Josie was feeling. Freya had told her about the feelings of separation, of being half a person and missing a chunk of yourself, that the Sagittarius and Gemini pairings felt when one of them died.  

After Penelope died, using her soul to recreate Malivore’s prison, Josie had completely shut down. The group had found her with Penelope’s body in her arms after Malivore had being trapped. Alaric returned to the school shortly afterwards and had helped the group force Josie to let go of Penelope. Even with Lizzie by her side she had automatically shut down. It was a week before she ate, almost two before she spoke again, the entire time her father and sister trying to comfort her. The thing that had finally kicked Josie out of her depression and grief was her new found drive to find a loop hole in the spell that Penelope had cast. She had told Hope that she felt deep down that there had to be a loop hole. She could feel that there was a way to get Penelope back. Lizzie and Hope had indulged her desire, mostly because she was finally talking and eating even if it was only a little bit, but now it had been three months and nothing had changed.

“Hope I know there’s something I’m missing. It’s like its on the tip of my tongue, I can feel it. I know there’s a way to get her back. I can’t just sit by and do nothing; I’d never forgive myself.”

“Ok Josie, but I meant what I said. You won’t do anyone any good if you run yourself into the ground. How about I check out these books for you and you head back to the dorms and take a nap? Please Josie. If the bags under your eyes are any indication you know you need some rest. You’ve been spending every night in here since Penelope…just please go take a nap!”

Josie rolled her eyes but the exhaustion in her body told her Hope was right. She was feeling tired and crummy the past few weeks and the thought of a nice warm bed sounded heavenly.

“You’ll check them all out?”

“Yes ma’am!” Hope said with a mock salute. “Now shoo! Go get some shut eye! I’ll have the books on your desk by the time you wake up.”

“Thank you Hope.” She closed her notebook and stuffed it into her bag. She gently picked up the locket Penelope had given her. She had taken it off when she had started her research. She liked to look up every once in a while, to see the photo of the two of them together. It reminded her why she was doing all of this. After putting everything in her bag she slowly stood up and walked over to Hope to give her a light hug before she started making her way to the dorms.

For the past three months Josie had been sleeping in Penelope’s room, in her bed, the few instances she actually slept. It wasn’t just the research into Malivore or the prison Penelope had created with her soul that had her staying up all hours of the night. The other reason she had barely slept was because every time she closed her eyes, she saw Penelope’s broken body in her arms, her gorgeous green eyes sparkling up at her before going dim, and the last breath that left her lovers body. As dangerous as sleeping spells were Josie had contemplated using them on a number of occasions just so she could sleep in peace. As she slowly climbed the stairs to Penelope’s floor ever step felt like her foot was made of lead. Once she got to Penelope’s door and opened it, she was hit with the emptiness of the room. Penelope’s things were still scattered around, her books and plants still neatly stacked on her desk, the photo of her and Nathaniel still propped up next to her bed. The photo that Penelope had put in the locket she had gifted Josie, of Josie on her back as they laughed together, was framed and propped up next to her bed as well. The two photos of her “family” as she had confided in Josie once a long time ago. Even after three months the room still smelled like Penelope and just walking into her space had Josie feeling at ease. Even if the pain seemed to cut into her heart, she felt the tiredness finally over take her as she dropped her bag and fell face first into Penelope’s bed. She was asleep a minute later.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The sun rose through the blinds, the bright rays hitting Josie’s face causing her to scrunch her eyes and roll over in bed. A small laugh echoed throughout the room. God, that laugh. It was like fairy bells ringing on Christmas day. Josie missed that laugh so much it hurt. Again, the laugh echoed out in the room.

“Jojo, time to get up,” came a soft voice. Josie rolled onto her stomach and put her hands over her head.

“No, five more minutes,” she groaned.

“Nope, not today missy. I’ve got things to tell you,” the voice said again. Josie’s eyes were still closed but her brain had begun turning as she listened to the voice speak again.

“Jojo, wake up.” The voice was right next to her ear. Josie recognized that voice, she would recognize it anywhere. She rolled over and looked up. The figure laying beside her had a halo of light around her head from the sun peaking through the blinds. The raven black hair cascaded down her face as sparkling green eyes smiled mischievously.

“Penelope?” Josie was almost too afraid to ask, her voice betraying her vulnerability. The girl next to her reached out slowly to brush a strand of hair from her face.

“It’s me Jojo,” she said softly.

Josie twisted around, her body slamming into Penelope’s, as she cried into her neck. Her arms wrapped around Penelope’s waist as she hung on to her for dear life. Penelope held her tightly, her hand rubbing comforting circles on josie back.

“It’s ok love, I’m here,” she whispered into Josie ear. She wasn’t sure how long they laid there wrapped up together. By the time Josie leaned back to look into Penelope’s eyes she felt like an empty shell, all her tears spent in the shoulder of the other girl.

“How is this possible?”

Penelope smiled at her sweetly.

“That doesn’t matter Jojo. What matters is what I need to tell you.”

“Of course, it matters. I’ve spent the past three months looking for a loop hole. I need to know how this happened.”

Penelope held up a finger to her lips silencing her.

“I don’t have a lot of time Jojo. This is a gift right now. I have so much to say, so much to tell you.” Her voice broke for a moment as she tried to regain her composure.

“I love you Josie. More than anything. I’m sure you already know that but I had to tell you again. Do you remember the gift I gave you for your birthday?”

Josie nodded as she pulled the locked out from beneath her shirt.

“Good, that’s the key Josie.”

“What do you mean it’s the key?”

“I’m not allowed to tell you outright but my gift is the key you’re looking for. There’s more to the locket than the picture. My magic is working with something else; you just need to figure out what its working with.”

“I don’t understand,” Josie said as she cupped Penelope’s face. She looked deep into those green eyes, seeing the unshed tears Penelope tried to hold back, as she tried to understand what was happening.

The sound of a chime floated into the room. Penelope immediately tightened her grip on Josie’s waist.

“I love you Jojo, even if you can’t figure this out. I’ll be waiting for you on the other side I promise. Just remember there’s is more to my gift than meets the eyes. I love you.”  
“Penny? What-?”

“We don’t have much time” she said again frantically. She grabbed a pen from the table next to the bed and gently took Josie’s wrist. She turned it over so Josie’s forearm was facing up. Penelope leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to Josie’s surprised lips. After pulling away from the kiss a few second later Penelope uncapped the pen and began to write on Josie’s arm.

_Meus amor aeternus._

“I love you too,” Josie said as she pulled Penelope’s face down to hers for a kiss.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

“Huh? What?” Josie asked groggily as she rolled over and hit the snooze on the alarm. She closed her eyes again as she sunk her head back down onto the pillow.

It took a moment for her mind to catch up to the fact that she was awake and with a shock she bolted upright.

“Penny?!” she asked frantically as she looked around the room. Penelope was no where to be seen.

“It was just a dream,” she said to herself as she flopped back down on the bed, her hand going to rub her temples.

With a sigh she opened her eyes and looked up towards the ceiling, her heart feeling like it had shattered all over again. As she stared at the ceiling something caught her eye. A mark on her forearm. She brought her arm closer to face to inspect the mark.

The first thing to run through her mind was a state of shock, then fear, then disbelief, ending in hope.

She bolted up from Penelope’s bed and ran out the room. By the time she got to her and Lizzie’s room she was out of breath.

“Lizzie!?” she yelled out as she threw the dorm room open.

“What the hell,” Lizzie said in surprise as she took in Josie’s disheveled self. Hope was sitting across from her on the bed, the books Josie had been reading earlier scattered across the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Hope and Lizzie asked at the same time, alarmed by Josie’s sudden entrance.

“Look!” Josie said as she stuck out her arm to them.

“Umm…what are we looking for?” asked Hope as she hopped off the bed to come take a look at Josie’s arm.

“The writing! I had a dream about Penelope. She was telling me about a way to get her back. It was so real; I mean I could feel her. I knew she was there. Then I woke up and I thought it was just a dream but it wasn’t! Look!”

“Josie, you’re not making any sense,” said Lizzie and she came up to look at Josie’s arm as well.

“In my room Penelope told me stuff but she also drew on my arm. She wrote down _Meus amor aeternus_ which is what she inscribed on the locket. It’s still on my arm! It was real.” Josie was out of breath as she tried to contain her excitement.

“Are you sure Josie? How do you know this wasn’t you sleep walking, or sleep writing, in this case?” asked Hope.

“It’s not my handwriting, it’s Penelope’s.” Josie countered back. She was getting frustrated with the lack of excitement her two best friends seemed to have concerning her seeing Penelope again.

“Josie…”

“I’m not making this up!”

“We didn’t say you were,” Lizzie said defensively.

“Okay, tell us exactly what happened in your dream,” said Hope.

Josie recounted the dream to Lizzie and Hope who listened carefully.

“Please, I know it sounds crazy but…”

“Hey, look we’ll help you ok. If there’s even the smallest chance we can get Penelope back we’ll help you,” Lizzie said as she took Josie’s hands in hers before pulling her sister into a hug.

“Can I see your locket?” asked Hope. Josie nodded as she pulled the locket from around her neck and gave it to Hope.

“ _Revelare,_ ” Hope commanded. The smallest clicking sound rang out in the room as Hope turned the necklace over.

“There’s another side,” she said in shock.

Josie took the locket back and turned it over in her hands. Sure enough, on the other side of the opening to the locket there was another clasp that hadn’t been there earlier.

“What the fu-“ Lizzie said before Hope smacked her arm.

Josie barely paid them any attention as she pulled the other side of the locket open. There wasn’t another picture on this side. Instead there was a gem, well technically two gems, nestled in the center of the locket. A white stone was held in the center of the locket. In the middle of the stone another gem, this one a shining blue color, was placed in the center.

“What stones are those?” Lizzie asked.

Josie looked at the gems quizzically. “I think…I mean I think its white sapphire. I’m not sure about the other stone.” She handed the locket to Hope and Lizzie who also took a look.

“I think the blue stone is a moonstone,” Hope said after a few seconds. “My aunt has a ton of them lying around her place. She told me they promote a calming and soothing effect. It’s also known to help maintain the safety of family and revive love.”

Josie processed what Hope has said as she remembers back to what white sapphire gems guard against.

“Isn’t the white sapphire the stone of the Gemini?” asked Lizzie.

Josie nodded. “Yes, it is. It’s also promotes trust and peace.”

Lizzie scratched her head as she looked at the locket. “Why would Penelope put these stones in the locket?”

Hope was already heading over to her bag as she answered, “I have no idea but I know who might.”

Josie wasn’t sure who Hope was referring to until she walked back over to the twins carrying her phone with the contact titled “Aunt Freya” already dialed.

“Hope?” came a voice from the phone.

Hope winked at Josie as she spoke, “Hey Aunt Freya. Sorry to bother you but we need your help.”

 

 


	22. The Locket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon everyone!  
> Not going to lie, i was really surprised i was able to upload a chapter today. I attended my first Pride Festival yesterday and it was totally awesome but i also stayed out stupid late!! I didn't think i'd wake up until monday! lol  
> Yet here i am still publishing a chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> I apologize now for any mistakes, i'm still pretty tired from yesterday :)

Josie was beginning to think she should program Hope’s aunt number into her phone because she seemed to be needing her help more and more often.

“What can I do for my favorite niece?” came Freya’s voice over the speaker.

“I’m your only niece,” Hope answered as she rolled her eyes.

“Technicalities.”  
“I’m calling because I have the twins here with me and we have a question about magical stones.”

“Stones?”  
“Ya. Josie had a dream about Penelope and when she woke up she found someone had written on her arm. The words were the ones engraved on the locket Penelope gave her before…” Hope paused as her eyes landed on Josie. Even after three months saying the words “Penelope died” still came difficulty to her lips. Josie nodded her head, letting her know she was ok, but it didn’t matter because Freya had already filled in the blank.

“Before Penelope saved everyone,” Freya finished.

“Yes, before she saved us. When I cast an opening spell on the locket another clasp appeared and inside, we found two gems. We think it’s a white sapphire encompassing a blue moonstone. Whether it was Penelope or not josie’s dream wanted us to find those stones. We just don’t know what they mean.”

“Interesting… Josie honey, tell me about this dream.”

Josie took a step forward so that she was closer to Hope’s phone.

“Well, I woke up in bed to Penelope beside me. When I tried to ask how she got there she told me it didn’t matter but she didn’t have a lot of time to tell me something. She told me her gift was the key and that there was more to the locket than I thought. Her magic was working with something in the locket and that she couldn’t tell me outright how it was the key but just that it was.” Josie paused for a moment before adding, “It was all very confusing. I still don’t understand if that was actually Penny or not, but I woke up with the words _Meus amor aeternus_ _written on my arm and it’s the same inscription as my locket.”_

There was a pause while the witches waited for Freya to say something. Josie could feel herself holding her breathe, her nerves causing her anxiety to skyrocket, as she waited for Freya to say she didn’t know what they were talking about. After three months of searching and searching for a way to save Penelope she felt as if the idea of a universe pairing was a lie because it seemed like the universe was dead set on keeping them apart.

The one thing Josie did not expect to hear from Hope’s phone was the sound of her aunt’s laughter.

Lizzie and Josie shared a shocked look before Lizzie leaned over and elbowed Hope in the ribs motioning to the phone with a confused look. Hope shrugged her shoulders as she brought her phone up to her lips.

“Umm…Aunt Freya? Mind telling us why you’re laughing? Your kind of freaking us out.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Hope. I guess it’s not quite as funny to you girls if you don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Care to enlighten us?” Lizzie said sarcastically.

Lizzie Josie silently mouthed to her sister. She knew Freya probably wouldn’t care but she didn’t want to piss off the only person who seemed to know what was going on.

“Yes, yes, sorry! It’s just that…Penelope is quite the witch. She didn’t know she was even a Sagittarius witch, let alone a descendant of the Libra Coven, and yet she chose her coven’s gem and the Gemini’s gem. I guess, even subconsciously, she knew your destinies.”

“Except the universe didn’t seem to get the memo about destiny,” Josie said to herself.

“Oh no Josie, I think you’ll find the universe did get the memo. _Meus amor aeternus_ _m_ eans My Eternal Love. I’m guessing Penelope infused the locket with her magic?”

Josie confirmed that she had.

“Excellent! By combining your coven’s gem stone and her coven’s gemstone she created a sort of amplifier. The reason I was laughing is because I think I know how to get her back. She gave you the ‘key’ meaning her magic and the amplifier that will not only strengthen her magic but yours as well Josie.”  
“I don’t understand,” the three girls said in unison.

“Penelope died sacrificing herself to close the gate to Malivore. A gate in which the witches of her coven and Mystic Falls helped open. As much as the spirits will blame Christopher, he never would have been able to do it without their help. That fact is the in we need to get her back. Normally speaking to the dead is an extremely dangerous task. If you’re not a necromancer the spirits could react poorly to you trying to speak to them. However, Penelope left you her magic. Magic which is linked to necromancy. If you, Josie, were to use her magic to contact the spirit realm and request they return Penelope to you then you might have a chance to actually speak to them using her magic. I’m assuming Penelope has found an out which is why she was able to contact you in your dreams, a place that is as close to the spirit realm anyone who is not a necromancer can get.”

“You want me to try and summon the spirits of Mystic Falls and the Park coven?” Josie squeaked out. She was terrified. Freya sounded like she knew what she was talking about but what if she was wrong? Josie wasn’t too sure she’d want to find that out while surrounded by pissed off spirits.

“It’s the only thing that makes sense. You don’t have to do it Josie but I think Penelope coming to you in your dream was a sign she knows you’ll be ok. Just think about it ok?”

Josie nodded as she stood up and walked to the window. She needed some air. She could hear Hope saying goodbye to her Aunt and Lizzie’s hushed whispers. After taking a deep breath she pulled her necklace and flipped open the clasp. As she stared at the picture of her and Penelope, she knew she had to do it. She couldn’t spend another day without her green-eyed lover and she would do anything to try and save her. Closing the clasp and bringing the locket up to her chest she sighed and turned around.

“You’re going to do it aren’t you?” asked Lizzie softly.

“Yes, I am,” Josie answered simply. “I know it’s dangerous but Freya has to be right. Penelope came to me and told me to use the locket. That has to be a sign I’ll be ok. I’d do anything- “her voice broke as she thought about getting Penelope back. Lizzie nodded and she came closer and engulfed her twin in a fierce hug.

Hope hopped up and wrapped her arms twins in a hug as well as she let out a loud, “Let do this shit!”

 

After a few research trips to the library, a cross realm spell from Hope’s Aunt, and three coffees later the girl were set up in the courtyard. It seemed almost fitting that they tried to get Penelope back in the spot that stole her away from them. Candles littered the ground as the girls began the preparations for the spell. Even though Josie had Penelope’s magic they took every precaution. Extra candles, Hope cast half a dozen protection spells while Lizzie cast grounding spells, and they doubled the candle lit circles in the hope of creating another level of safety around Josie as she called forth the spirits.

Once everything had been set up the girls looked at their work solemnly.

“You’re sure Josie?” asked Hope.

“I’m sure. I have to try,” Josie answered. She smiled at her friends as she stepped into the two candle lit circles. Taking a dagger from her pocket she cut her palm and let her blood hit the ground. She closed her eyes and began to chant.

_“_ _Quique ante hanc spiritus invoco Coven_ _paradisos_ _. Veni mecum loqui, dona mihi concilium tecum. Peto verba loqui ad te et rapuit ex illo mihi.”_

_J_ osie chanted the spell over and over again as she pulled the magic from the locket. She could feel the air around her getting cold and as she opened her eyes, she could see the locket around her neck glowing brightly before a black void appeared before her. Three spirits walked out of the void. Two women and one man all dressed in dark clothes. Their faces translucent and their eyes glassy. The two women looked angry as they circled Josie.

“Why have you summoned us here?” they asked in unison.

“I’ve summoned you to request the life of a witch which was stolen from me,” Josie said calmly,

“You? A Gemini witch,” the man snarled, “summoning us? What gives you the right?”

“I summon you using the magic of my soulmate, Penelope Park, who was stolen from me. I’ve summoned you here to get her back.”

The three spirits laughed mercilessly as they continued to circle her. Josie didn’t know what to do. It was overwhelming, the three spirits throwing jabs and curses at her as they continued to surround her. Every time she tried to open her mouth, she could feel them pull on her magic and speak louder to drown her out.

“We don’t answer to you girl. You think you can just come in here and-“

“Enough!” came a booming voice. Josie immediately felt herself relax and she recognized who had just come through the spirit gate.

“Elijah,” she whispered in relief.

Elijah Park, the Necromancer, emerged from the dark void in a heated wrath as he held his hands up to the other spirits. The three spirits which had been taunting her were now suddenly cowering in fear at his anger. Another spirit entered behind him but Josie couldn’t make out who it was, only that it was a woman.

“You should be ashamed Ester, Ariella, and Jonathan. Questioning this young witch’s right to summon us. You know she is a Gemini witch and yet you never stopped to think who’s magic she was siphoning. Her other half is a Paradisus witch you fools. She has every right to summon us!”  
“But Elijah-,” the spirit called Jonathan tried to say.

“Enough!” roared Elijah. As he scolded the spirits once more Josie took in the spirit of the woman who had arrived with Elijah. She looked familiar but she couldn’t seem to place where she’d seen her before. As she stared, she finally began to piece together the different attributes of the women and why she seemed so familiar. The woman smiled at her softly and Josie took notice of her pale complexion, even as a spirit, her hair was a golden hue on top of her head, and her smile was kind, but it was her eyes that finally clicked in Josie’s brain. The woman had beautiful green eyes, exactly like Penelope’s.

“Are you…Penelope’s mom?” Josie asked in wonder. The woman’s smile got brighten as she nodded.

“You’ve guessed it Josie. Yes, I am Penelope’s mother and I am so pleased to meet you,” she said kindly.

“Wow. I never expected to have the chance to meet you. Is Penelope…is she ok?”

Penelope’s mother smiled again, “Yes dear. She’s ok although she misses you like crazy. I’m glad you figured out her gift, she was worried she had been too cryptic when she visited you before.”

Josie let out a laugh, “She really was. Thankfully our friend’s aunt knows a thing or two about ancient magic and was able to help us figure it out.”

“I’m so glad.”

They were interrupted when Elijah let out a loud laugh.

“You will sit here and listen to her request and then, and only then, will I release you,” he bellowed. The three spirits nodded.

“Go ahead Josie,” he told her as he motioned for her to step forward. She gave him a small smile before facing the witches.

“Like I said before, I come to request the soul of my soulmate, Penelope Park, to be released to me. She gave her soul to close Malivore’s gate, a gate in which only opened due to the assistance of the spirits of Mystic Falls and the Paradisus coven. Penelope gave her life for your mistake and I request it be given back to me.”

The three spirits scoffed and rolled the eyes.

“We did not open the gate; we are not liable-“

“In fact, you are liable. Without your assistance in the spell Christopher used to take away the students’ powers and to stop you from helping Penelope he was able to open Malivore’s gate. You are liable. Period. If you hadn’t helped him none of this would have happened.”

“But-but-but,” they stammered out not seeming to know how to counter her argument.

“I think Ms. Josette makes a fair point. Due to our assistance with Christopher we helped him raise Malivore from his prison. It was due to this young witch and my great granddaughter that Malivore did not completely rise and wipe out every supernatural on the earth. That sacrifice cannot go unpaid,” Elijah said.

“What would you have us do?” Ester spit out. “We cannot just simply raise her from the dead.”

Elijah smiled coyly.

“Oh, that’s exactly what you’ll do.”

“If we raise her the gate will reopen. It was the magic in her soul that closed the gate. If she is returned to the living realm her magic will come with her, thus leaving the gate open. Unless you know a way to get that amount of magic-“

“Josette,” Elijah asked. Ester looked at him angrily at being interrupted.

“I do believe you have not hit your twenty second birthday yet, have you?”

“Ummm…no?” Josie answered, not sure where he was going with this.

“Ester you should know better what occurs to the Gemini twins when they turn twenty-two. The Merge, where one twin absorbs the magic of the other, ensues. All that magic is flowing between the twins until one dies. Now imagine that, all that magic just flowing untapped and unattached. That’s more than enough magic to close the gate.”

Josie’s mouth opened in shock. That had never crossed her mind, the only aspect of the Merge was trying to get out of it so that both her and her sister could live.

“They are not even close to twenty-two yet,” Ariella commented.

“I can trigger the Merge sooner,” Elijah said with a wave of his hands.

“Elijah?” Josie asked alarmed.

“Yes dear?”

“The Merge…either my sister or I will die and I’m not really looking for that to happen any time soon.”

Elijah laughed. “Don’t worry young one. Penelope already told me as much as she hates, what was her name? Lizzie! As much as she hates Lizzie, she didn’t want her to die. She has a plan so that we can trigger the Merge and keep all three of you alive.”

For the second time that conversation Josie’s mouth dropped open.

“How?”

“How about I let her tell you?” He motioned to the black void. Josie took a step forward, her heart seeming to lodge itself in her throat as tears pricked her eyes. She could barely breath as her eyes met Penelope’s green gaze.

“Hey Jojo. I’ve missed you.”

 


	23. The Merge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back lovely people of the internet!   
> This is a shorter chapter than i wanted but my laptop was crashing and freezing on me. I didn't get too much time to actually edit either so i apologize now for any mistakes. 
> 
> I'm thinking i'll have maybe 2 more chapters to go. Hopefully, pending any other crazy laptop shenanigans, i will have this story complete by next week!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! As always i love reading your comments and seeing all the kudo's you guys leave me :)

“Penelope?” Josie whispered, afraid if she spoke to loudly the other girl would disappear. Penelope smiled softly. She was still wearing the outfit from the battle, but it looked cleaner, less bloody. The bruising she had sported around her face and body before she had died was gone. Josie let out a shaky laugh. Ever since she lost Penelope, whenever she closed her eyes, the only version of Penelope she could see was the one from the courtyard. Every time she thought of Penelope all she could see was her broken and bloody body, her face a mask of bruises, the blood dribbling down her chin, and the agony etched on her lover’s face. Seeing Penelope in the same clothes as that day, but looking back to normal, had Josie holding back tears. She knew Penelope was a spirit, but she looked so alive and so…happy. It felt like it was the morning of Penelope’s birthday all over again. She took a hesitant step forward before stopping herself and pulling back, knowing she couldn’t touch a spirit. No matter how badly she wanted to, she couldn’t chance breaking the summoning spell she had cast.

“It’s me Jojo. I’ve missed you, so much.” Penelope’s voice broke as she took a small step closer. Elijah wrapped his arm round her shoulder giving her a tight squeeze. He gave Josie an apologetic smile as he held Penelope back from coming too close as well.

“So, you got my message? You figured out my locket?”

Josie let out a laugh, breaking the tension. “You had me thinking I was crazy for a moment Penelope. I swear everyone thought I had finally lost it when I told them you came to visit me in my sleep.”  
“I’m sorry about that. There are rules to what I could say and do, and it was the only way I could get my message to you.”

The two girls smiled at one another not wanting to look away for even a moment.

“How did you know about putting our coven’s gemstone in the locket?” Josie asked.

“Honestly?” Penelope asked. Josie nodded. Penelope let out a small chuckle and shrugged her shoulders.

“I have no fucking idea. I got you the locket and the photo first. Then, for some reason, I had a gnawing feeling I needed to add something to the gift. When I went looking for something to add I came across a small shop in Mystic Falls and I was immediately drawn to the two stones. Something about them just reminded me of you and I when we were together. I had them put together and added to the back of the locket. When I died,” Penelope shuddered and Josie visibly flinched, “Elijah explained some of my family history to me. My mother, “Penelope smiled over to where her mother’s spirit was standing, “explained the other side of the family to me. It was later that I realized how my gift could be a way for you to summon me. I had been hoping you hadn’t used my magic in the locket yet, so I decided to try, and dream walk to you. Thankfully we’re connected, even between realms, so I could find you pretty easily. Honestly though, it was a complete accident I had those gems in the locket.”

“Nothing is an accident dear. It was fate and the universe knowing you would need a way to communicate back to your true pairing. The fact you chose both of your covens gems and had them fused in such a way that let Josie’s use you magic to amplify her summoning spell to reach you is incredible,” Penelope’s mother said affectionately to the two of them.

There was a pause as Josie and Penelope stared at one another, no one speaking but knowing they didn’t need words to convey the emotions they were all feeling at that moment. With the four of them distracted they almost forgot about the other spirits still in the summoning circle.

That was until they decided to open their mouths and say in disgusted voices, “We don’t want the half breed here.” Penelope’s eyes darkened as her great-grandfather held her back from confronting them.

“Enough! I have coddled you for too long and allowed you to fester in your hatred but no longer! You let your jealousy cloud your minds. This ‘half breed’ as you call her is my great granddaughter, a member of the Sagittarius and the Libra’s coven, and more powerful that all three of you combined! It is not a matter of _if_ but a matter of _when_ Malivore rises again. Besides the tribred over there,” he said as he motioned towards Hope, “the only other witches that can possible destroy him are the two you see before you. The universe creates a balance, always has, always will. After Malivore was created we waited for the balance to occur and we’ve waited a long time. Finally, after decades of waiting, the universe found a way to bring back one of its original pairings. Soulmates in ever form of the word. Soulmates who together create a power to rival Malivore’s. The fate of our legacies, our families, and the supernatural world rely on these women, but _WE_ screwed up. _WE_ are the ones who helped Malivore rise. _WE_ are the ones who made Penelope choose to sacrifice her life to save the lives of everyone else. _WE_ are to blame. The final battle is still coming, and _WE_ caused the only chance at survival to perish. Now you three will shut up and listen and you will agree with whatever my great granddaughter has to say. They don’t call me The Necromancer for nothing. I can and will make you eternities miserable, or should I say more miserable, if you open your mouths again.” Elijah’s eyes were dark with anger and certainty. Josie didn’t quite understand what sort of power he held in the spiritual realm, but he seemed to hold a lot of it. The other three spirits shook their heads in agreement, fear causing their eyes to go wide and their bodies to shake.

“Penelope?” he said as he opened his arms giving her the floor to speak.

“Thank you, Elijah,” Penelope said kindly before taking a small step closer to Josie.

“I think I’ve figured out a way to close the gate to Malivore’s prison by using our magic.”

“Our magic? What do you mean? I thought you wanted to use the merge,” Josie asked confused.

“I do. During the merge one of the twins absorbed the power and magic of the other until they’ve taken everything and their twin dies. I’ve been speaking to some of the other spirits, our ancestors, trying to find a loophole for you. I finally found a couple, a Gemini and a Sagittarius, who figured out a way around the merge. It was too late for the Gemini to save her twin, they only thought of the loophole after her own merge. What if, and I know this is hypothetical, but what if it wasn’t the act of dying that caused the merge to end. What if the merge ended because one twin’s body knew how magic it’s other half had and once it absorbed all that magic the merge ended?”

“I don’t understand.”

“What if I was connected to you or Lizzie during the merge. When one of you starts to absorb the other, I could pull my magic and let the other twin feed from my pure magic. Once the more dominant twin absorbed the ‘amount’ of magic their twin carries their body would stop absorbing and the merge would be over. But instead of sucking their twin dry they would have absorbed all the magic I would be ‘siphoning’ from the earth.”

Josie’s mouth dropped open in shock and she could hear Hope and Lizzie’s gasps behind her.

“Do you really think that could work?”

Penelope nodded ecstatically. “I wasn’t too sure but once I spoke to more of my ancestors and yours it confirmed the theory. If I were to come back to the land of the living and we trigger the merge we would have to set up in a location that I can access both you and Lizzie equally. Once one of you starts to absorb the magic and we know who the dominate twin is my magic will supplement in place of one of your magic powers. Not to mention, all that magic flowing between the two of you, is completely pure energy. Hope will have to cast a spell during the merge that will make the flow of power between the three of us close Malivore’s gate. I’ve looked and there is no other way to access that amount of pure magic, that isn’t attached to someone, to close the gate. This is the only way I can save both of you from the merge and close the gate to Malivore’s prison. It won’t stop him completely, but it will keep him contained until we can find a way to kill him permanently.”

Josie didn’t know what to say. She wanted more than anything to have Penelope back, but she wasn’t too sure if this theory would work. What if something went wrong and one of them still died? She didn’t know if she could live with herself if Lizzie died. She’d end up completely alone.

“Penelope…are you really sure? What if something goes wrong?” Josie asked softly.

“Josie?” Josie turned around to face her sister.

“Let’s do it! Mom has been searching for years to find a loophole in the merge and she’s found nothing. Penelope has spoken to our ancestors, actual Gemini’s, and if she thinks she found a way to come back to the living and a way to save us from the merge I say we take it. It might sound too good to be true but maybe Elijah was right. The universe creates a balance and right now I’d say the scale is tipped pretty heavily in the evil category. Don’t be afraid and don’t worry about me, because I know you’re worried. Trust your heart because I trust Penelope’s,” Lizzie said softly. She looked at Penelope and gave her a small smile and a wink.

“You’re still Satan to me Penelope but you’re my sister’s Satan Incarnate, and I trust you with my life, literally,” she added before nodding her head to Josie.   
“You’re sure?” Josie asked.

“I’m sure.”

Josie turned back around and took a deep breath.

“Ok. Ok, let’s do it! I need you back Penelope and if this works and you get to return to me…” she couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence. She was filled with so much emotion she was afraid she’d breakdown if she continued to speak.

“I know,” Penelope said softly. She looked up at Elijah.

“Ok great granddad, it’s time to get this show on the road!”

 


	24. Can't bring this down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! This is the second to last chapter! I'm trying to publish the last chapter today or tomorrow so be on the lookout!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

“You ready?” Penelope asked with a smile. Josie nodded nervously as she wrung her hands together and pulled at the edge of her shirt. Elijah had banished the other three spirits, with the promise that they would let him tap into their magic for the spell. Penelope’s mother had said her goodbyes and had disappeared as well. It seemed she had to use a lot of energy to stay in this realm and she didn’t have enough to stay for the spell. Their goodbye had been tearful but both knew and understood that Penelope couldn’t stay in the spirit realm anymore and someday she would return and they would be reunited once more.

“Ok,” Penelope said softly. She looked up to her great grandfather and nodded for him to start.

“Hope and Lizzie?” he asked as he motioned them forward. The two girls stepped up and took their places on either side of the summoning circle that still surrounded Josie and Penelope.

“Excellent! When I cast this spell, we won’t have a lot of time. Penelope and Josie will be thrown out of the summoning circle and as soon as Penelope crosses its threshold Malivore’s gate will reopen. Once that happens, we’ll have maybe five minutes tops to trigger the merge and use the magic from the spell to close the gate. Everyone understand?” All four girls nodded and said they understood.

“Ok. Penelope?” Elijah asked softly. Penelope looked up to her ancestor with a small smile and stepped forward so he could engulf her in a hug.

“I know Elijah,” Penelope whispered into his shoulder as she tightly held his waist. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed her back.

“When this works you are always free to summon me and your family, for anything you need, ok?”

“I will, I promise,” she said with a smile.

 She gave him one last squeeze before stepping back and moving towards the edge of the circle, closest to Josie. In the past few months she had learned a lot from her great great great grandfather. When they had first met, she thought he was a cranky grump who didn’t care two cents about her except the fact that she was a Park. Now she understood he was a kind grump who had spent the last few hundred years dealing with the likes of those three spirits whose petty viewpoints would drive anyone insane. She had learned how kind he was, not only to her but to the other young spirits in the realm. He had introduced her to her mother, had taken her to see her brother, and had introduced her to her real father as well. She had packed so many memories into such a small amount of time she wasn’t sure how she’d been able to achieve it. All she knew was that she could never thank him enough for helping her find the loophole into the merge and a way to return to Josie. She’d spend her entire life trying to make it up to him, she knew, and she didn’t mind one bit. Everyone needed to know about The Necromancer and if everything went well, she’d tell his story to the world.

“ _In hoc trahere animam viventem. A errorem factum esse et necesse est redire ad illam corpore. Eiicient eam extra societatem civium me spiritus, et in regna recepit mortale ex mortuis veritatem de his_ _regni_ ,” Elijah chanted as she stood at the edge of the summoning circle, his hands raised over head.

As he chanted for the third time, he took a knife and cut his hand, letting the black blood from the cut drip onto the ground. Immediately a shining light erupted from the center of the circle and a violent blast of energy threw Penelope and Josie from the circle.

“Ooof!” Penelope gasped out as she hit the ground with a thud. She rubbed her head for a moment before looking at her body. She no longer had the pale translucent skin of a spirit. Instead her slightly tan skin seemed to glow under the sun’s rays. Her head whipped back and forth until she found Josie’s smiling gaze.

Josie sat up and looked towards Penelope. She was here, finally back into the land of the living. The two girls scrambled to their feet and ran to one another, crashing together as their arms wrapped around one another. They felt like they wanted to climb into each other’s skin, they wanted to merged together as one, as they held each other as tightly as they could.

“Oh god I missed you so much,” Josie cried into Penelope’s shirt.

“I missed you too Jojo,” Penelope mumbled into Josie’s neck as they held each other for a moment longer. As they pulled apart slightly, they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment longer before their lips crashed together. Josie pulled Penelope tighter to her chest as they continued to kiss, as if she was afraid, she’d disappear if she let any space between their bodies.

“*cough* *cough* ummm girls? I know you two are excited to see each other again and all that but we got like four minutes to kick Malivore’s ass back to hell or we’re all going to die,” Hope coughed out awkwardly. The two girls pulled themselves apart, both blushing beet red, as they nodded. Lizzie let out an extremely loud snort before falling into a fit of laughter that soon had the other three girls laughing with her.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s just…we’re about to trigger the merge and deal with Malivore and you two are making out in the corner. This is priceless,” Lizzie spit out between laughter.

“Ok, ok! We’re sorry! Let’s get this show on the road,” Josie laughed out, still blushing from not only Penelope’s kiss but from embarrassment as well. Penelope grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before going up on her toes to place a small kiss to her cheek.

“Let’s do this!”

The twins moved towards one until they stood face to face with a few feet in between them.  Penelope and Hope moved so they stood between them. Penelope looked to Hope, “You ready?”

“Ready Pen!” Hope answered with a wink. Penelope looked between the twins, first to Josie and then to Lizzie. “Ready girls?” she asked.

“We’re ready,” the twins said in unison. Penelope nodded and took a deep breath.

“I love you both, you know, that right?” she said suddenly. Josie smiled and nodded while Lizzie cocked her head to the side with a small smile on her lips.

“Love you too Satan but this is the only time you’ll ever hear it come from my lips.”

Penelope laughed out loud before shaking her head and winking at Lizzie.

“Ok, I got this. I got this. Everything will be ok,” she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and focused on the spell her ancestors had given her in order to trigger the merge. She held her hand open to Hope who sliced her palm with a dagger. She gritted her teeth as she let the pain move to the back of her mind. She held her hand over the earth and let her blood soak the ground beneath her. Hope sliced her hand as well and held it over the same spot so their blood stained the ground red. The twins followed suit except they didn’t hold their hands over the earth, instead they gripped their hands together so that they were once again tied to each other.

“ _Maiores Geminis Coven invoco virtutem excitare operam merge. te duce novum covina, et tempus determinare quod est in potentia ad proelium iam inceperat. Trige_ _merge nunc_!”

A blast of cold air hit the four girls as the wind picked up around them. The light from the sun immediately became overcast as the howling wind swirled around the twins.

“Go ahead girl!” Penelope yelled over the wind as the twins nodded and closed their eyes, beginning their own magical chant. A golden light blasted from Lizzie and Josie’s chests, meeting in between them, to cause a sort of chain between the twins. Their hands glowed red as their eyes shot open, both eyes a cloudy white as the call to summon each other’s magic took over their bodies.

“Who’s winning?” Hope asked Penelope as she tried to yell over the sound of the wind. Penelope looked between the twins, not sure who was winning, until she saw one of their hands beginning to glow a little brighter.

“There!” she yelled out pointing to Josie’s hands. Her soulmates hands were glowing red, not just a light glow, they were practically blinding as she pulled the magic out of her sister.

“Start the spell Hope!” she yelled as she took a step towards Lizzie and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist and began to summon her magic from the earth. Earth magic was the easiest to pull from and had the most to offer. She silently prayed it was enough to supplement Lizzie until the merge ended. She could feel Lizzie jolt as the Gemini twin unconsciously began to tap into Penelope’s magic as Josie’s hands continued to glow bright red.

_“T_ _ake huius magicae, et illa influunt per me. Haec est magia ad portam tuam, et claudere hoc est, mundum. Vos, amandantur ad inferos!_ _Munimenta processit voco! Signa quod creatura in sua cellula! Et non procedes amplius. Tu es capti in modum adventus tui!”_ _Hope chanted as she struggled under the weight of the spell._

The glowing light that tied the twins together suddenly branch off and hit Hope in the chest. She staggered a moment before regaining her balance and concentrating on repeating the spell again and again. The glow of the magic seemed to wrap around Hope as it moved across her skin until it traveled down into the ground. Penelope couldn’t concentrate too hard on watching Hope as she struggled to keep pulling the magic from the earth, feeling Lizzie growing weaker in her arms, as she helped the twin to stay standing.

“Come on Lizzie! You got this! Keep pulling from me, open yourself up to my magic, don’t be afraid! I can take it!” she yelled to Lizzie as she continued to hold onto the blonde twin. The reaction as almost immediate as she felt a jolt of energy hit her as Lizzie opened herself up to the elemental magic flowing through Penelope’s veins. She wasn’t sure how long the four of them stood there, the twins pulling magic from one another, Penelope holding Lizzie up, and Hope channeling their magic into the earth to close Malivore’s gate.

When Penelope finally felt like she was about to faint a small blast erupted between the twins sending everyone flying backwards. Lizzie ended up landing on top of her, unconscious, while Josie and Hope landed a few feet away.

“Damn, that’s the second blast in less than five minutes,” Penelope grumbled as she rubbed her head and slowly rolled Lizzie of off her.

“Lizzie? Barbie, you good?” she asked as she scrambled to get up and kneel next to Lizzie’s still form.

“Come on Blondie, time to wake up,” she said earnestly. She shook Lizzie’s shoulders lightly before doing it again a little more violently. Lizzie continued to lay there unmoving and Penelope bit her lip, contemplating if she should do what she was thinking. Deciding it couldn’t hurt she pulled her hand back and brought it down in a hard smack across Lizzie’s cheek.

“What the hell!” Lizzie busted out as she shot up into a sitting position holding her cheek. “Fuck you Penelope,” she growled. A massive smile grew on Penelope’s face as she tackled the blonde twin in a fierce hug.

“You’re ok!” she cried. Lizzie grumbled out “No shit Sherlock,” before she hugged Penelope back. As the two pulled apart Lizzie looked at her hands as she stared across out towards her sister. She looked back towards Penelope before tilting her head forward, “Go to Josie, make sure she’s ok. I’m good now, just a little tired.”

Penelope nodded before quickly getting to her feet and running to Josie who was just sat began to sit up.

“What happened?” Josie croaked as she rubbed her temples. “Lizzie!?”

“She’s fine Jojo! You’re both fine!” Penelope said in a breathless voice as she tackled her back to the ground. Josie laughed as she twisted so Penelope ended up beneath her. “We did it Penny,” she said softly. “We did it,” Penelope said back breathlessly. Josie’s gaze moved between Penelope’s eyes before dipping down to look at her lips.

“I think we have more than five minutes now,” Penelope whispered with a smirk. Josie’s face turned an adorable shade of pink before she smiled wickedly and leaned down so their lips were millimeters apart.

“Cocky, aren’t we?” she whispered.

“No, I wouldn’t say ‘cocky’,” Penelope said as she emphasized the word “cocky”. Josie’s face turned an even darker shade of pink as she let out a giggle. She leaned forward so their foreheads bumped affectionately before moving back so their lips were just barely touching.

“Since we got more than five minutes, I think some delayed gratification is in order,” Josie whispered mischievously before sitting up and rolling off of Penelope.

“No fair!” she whined as she let out a huff trying to get her heart beat under control.

“All fair in love and war Penny,” Josie said with a wink before popping up to run to her sister. Penelope rolled her eyes and groaned before noticing Hope stifling a laugh.

“What?” she asked grumpily.

“Serves you right Pen! Plus, I’m not sure I want to be around when you two decided to get it on.”

Penelope grimaced at the thought before smiling widely.

“Well it looks like I’ll be sticking around for a while. You couldn’t get rid of me that easily Mikaelson.”

Hope stood up and helped Penelope to her feet. “I’m glad you’re back Penelope,” she said as she pulled the raven-haired witch in for a hug.

“Me too,” Penelope said as she hugged Hope back.

The two broke apart and made their way over to the twins who were holding each other and crying. It hadn’t even been a year since they had learned about the merge and yet it had been the giant dooming cloud that had lived over their heads for the past six months. Their mother and father had spent years searching for a cure and they honestly thought they’d never find a way out. Now…they were free. They didn’t have to worry about turning twenty-two anymore. They didn’t have to worry about killing one another. Lizzie and Josie couldn’t quite believe it, it didn’t seem real, as they held each other.

“You ok?” Hope asked them. They nodded before opening their arms and beckoning Hope and Penelope to join their hug.

“We did it?” Lizzie asked.

Hope smiled. “Malivore’s gate is closed for now.”

“And the merge is over,” Penelope added. Lizzie’s tearful gaze turned to Penelope with a smile. Much to Penelope’s surprise Lizzie broke from the group hug so she could crush Penelope to her chest.

“Thank you,” she sighed as she gave Penelope another squeeze. Penelope laughed and she hugged the blonde twin back.

“I guess we always assumed it would be me who would win the merge because of my personality, but it looks like Josie was the stronger of the two of us. If you hadn’t been there… thank you Penelope,” she said softly.

“Any time Lizzie.”

“I mean it Penelope. I know I’ve already apologized but I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you the past few years. I was a rightful pain in the ass and horrible to you. If you told me last year, you’d be saving my life I would have laughed in your face. Now? You saved the school, you saved me, and most importantly you saved Josie and yourself. So, thank you Penelope. Truly.”

Penelope didn’t quite know how to answer. Instead she pulled Lizzie in for another hug hoping the taller witch would know how grateful she was to hear those words.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” grumbled Hope in mock hurt. The other three witches laughed as they turned and tackled Hope with hugs.

“You were SO BRAVE,” Josie cried as Lizzie added, “A true Hero.” Penelope lightly punched her friend in the shoulder before seriously saying, “Your mom and dad would be so proud.” Hope’s eyes turned slightly glassy as she smiled at Penelope.

“Actually…” Penelope paused for a moment studying Hope.

“What?” Hope asked.

“Your mom and dad wouldn’t be proud.” Hope’s looked shocked for a moment before Penelope continued.

“They _**are** _proud. Very proud of the witch you’ve become. Your dad specifically is quite impressed with your wolf.”

Hope’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“You’re serious?” she asked hesitantly as if it all might be a sick joke. Penelope nodded.

“Your dad’s at peace Hope. All the Mikaelson’s are together and happy and every single one of them is proud of you.”

Tears streamed down Hope’s face as she let out a joyous laugh.

“Thank you, Penelope,” she laughed out between her tears. Josie found Penelope’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“Let’s go home,” Josie said. Everyone nodded and agreed.

“Lead the way,” Penelope said as she squeezed Josie’s hand back.

 


	25. Epilogue: 6 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 years later... time to see semi adult Posie!  
> this is the final chapter. thanks for going on this wild ride with me!
> 
> Please see end notes for my final goodbye!

** Six Years Later **

“Hurry up!” whined Lizzie as she impatiently tapped her foot at the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m coming! I’m coming! Sorry!” yelled Josie as she hurried down the stairs.

“Mom’s going to kill us if we’re late,” Lizzie laughed as she grabbed her keys from the side table by the door and made her way to the car, Josie right behind her.

“I know,” sighed Josie as she pulled her jacket on.

“You have everything?” asked Lizzie.

“Yup! My dress is already at mom and dad’s house and my makeup and accessories are in here,” she said holding up a mini duffle bag.

“Excellent! I’m so excited for the Founder’s Day Ball! Every year it’s so exciting but now that mom got to plan this one? It’s going to be epic!” squealed Lizzie as she opened the trunk and threw her own bag down before letting Josie put her bag in as well. The twins climbed into the car and started driving towards the Salvatore School.

“You ok Josie?” Lizzie asked after a little while, noticing her twin was fairly quiet.

“Me? Oh, I’m fine,” Josie said with a shrug.

“Josette Saltzman, don’t lie to your twin.”

Josie let out a small sigh before looking out the window.

“I guess I’m just a little nervous.”  
“Nervous?”

“Something’s going on with Penelope. Originally, we were going to get ready at Mom and Dad’s together but she suddenly canceled on me saying she’d just meet me at the ball. It’s not like her to cancel so last minute. I guess I’m just worried something is wrong,” she mumbled out.

Lizzie reached out and took her sisters hand, giving it a light squeeze.

“I’m sure everything is fine Josie. It’s Penelope we’re talking about. You two have been together for six years, hell you guys practically live together.”

Josie opened her mouth to argue but Lizzie lifted her eyebrow challenging her.

“Oh please, you barely have any clothes in our apartment anymore. They’re all at Penelope’s. Don’t try and argue Josie. I’m sure something just came up last minute. Maybe her students got in trouble or something and she knew she’d run late and didn’t want you stressed for time like she will be. You two are LITERAL soulmates so no worries from you missy. She loves you and wouldn’t cancel unless she had a good reason.”

Josie smiled softly and nodded, “Thanks Lizzie.”

Lizzie winked at her twin, moving her eyes back to the road, before throwing out a,” Not like Satan can do any better than you anyways.” Josie rolled her eyes and laughed before turning up the music in the car and enjoying the rest of the ride to their parent’s place at the School.

When the arrived Caroline was waiting for them outside.

“Girl!” she exclaimed. “I’m so happy to see you both.” She encompassed them in a tight hug before guiding them inside.

“We just saw you a few days ago mom,” Lizzie laughed.

“Two days is too long! I’m making up for missed time still,” Caroline pouted. Josie gave her mom another hug. She wanted to make up for lost time too. Even though they had been making up for it the past six years she still wanted to spend as much time as she could with her mom. She had missed her so much when she had been abroad “recruiting” new students. As Caroline shuffled them into her room, they both gasped. Caroline had transformed her room into some sort of glamorous red carpet/ fashion week makeup room. The twin’s gowns were hanging up, steamed and pressed, while three mirrors were set up on white tables. Lights brighten the room beyond normal natural light. Makeup scattered the counters as Caroline let out a small chuckle.

“This is the first time I’m planning the Founder’s Day ball. I will not let us leave the house looking anything less than red carpet ready,” she exclaimed.

“Ohhhh I am so ready!” Lizzie squealed in delight. Josie laughed along as her mom and sister began sitting down and pulling out everything they needed for that ball. Even as they began to do their hair and makeup Josie still felt a small pit of anxiety form in her stomach.

 

Three hours later and the twins were ready. Lizzie was wearing a deep blue gown while Caroline wore a gorgeous red gown. Josie had chosen a floor length gown that was light and flowy. It was a light green color, the exact color of Penelope’s eyes, which is why she had decided to wear it. It flowed around her making her feel like a princess, with a sweetheart top, she knew she looked gorgeous. As the three girls made their way to the limo Caroline had gotten for the night they ran into their dad at the door. He looked dashing in a black and white tux.

“Wow! You ladies look beautiful,” he said as he gave each one a hug.

“You look radiant,” he said to Caroline who smiled and gave him a small hug.

“Thank you, Alaric. Now…shall we?” she said motioning towards the limo. All four climbed in and began their trip to Mystic Falls.

“You okay honey?” Alaric asked Josie softly, noticing she seemed distracted.

“Ya, I’m ok,” she said a little sheepishly. She felt stupid for being anxious but she couldn’t help it.

“I’m just eager to see Penelope is all.”

 Alaric smiled. “I’m sure she’d eager to see you too.”

The ride felt like hours to Josie as she wrung her hands together, not really focusing on her family’s conversation. When they finally arrived, she took a deep breath and stepped out of the limo.

“Wow,” she gasped. Caroline laughed before taking her arm and leading her into the hotel holding the ball.

“I know right? This is the oldest hotel in Mystic Falls and it has the most amazing ballroom.”

The party was already beginning as they made their way through the entry doors. The orchestra her mother had gotten was playing a song she recognized but couldn’t quite place. Everyone was dancing, one of the older partner dances all the citizens of Mystic Falls learned when they were in high school.

Caroline and Alaric excused themselves, heading over to start overseeing the whole party, leaving Lizzie and Josie on their own.

“Do you see Hope?” Lizzie asked.

“No, I don’t see her ye- Oh! There she is!” Josie said pointing at the crowd of dancers to see a small Hope pushing her way through the crowd.

“Hey guys!” she said as she pulled them in for a hug. She wore a gorgeous deep emerald green dress. Landon wasn’t far behind her in a black tux with a matching green bow-tie.

“Have you seen Penelope?” Josie asked Hope.

Hope gave her a sly grin before motioning for Josie to turn around. Josie furrowed her brow before looking over her shoulder. She could feel her mouth drop open but she couldn’t stop herself. Penelope stood at the entrance of the ballroom in a black suite. It was a feminine cut, with a deep plunging neckline coming from the vest Penelope was wearing, with no undershirt to be seen. She wore her signature black heels and her hair, which she had been growing out, was pulled up in a half up half down ponytail. She looked so beautiful Josie didn’t quite know how to react. She simply stood there shocked. Lizzie chuckled before walking over to her sister and making a show to close Josie’s open mouth.

“Go get her tiger,” Lizzie said with a wink and a gently push. Josie smiled widely as she made her way towards Penelope. She could tell Penelope didn’t see her yet, her girlfriends gaze looking around the ballroom. When their eyes finally met Josie couldn’t help let out a small laugh as Penelope did the same this she had just done. Her mouth dropped open as she stood dumbly.

“You look gorgeous Penny,” she said as she finally made her way up, planting a kiss on her girlfriends’ cheek.

“Wow Jojo…you look amazing,” Penelope finally spit out.

“So, do you!”

Penelope held her arm out for Josie, who kindly took it, as the two made their way back towards Hope, Landon, and Lizzie.

“How come you were late?” Josie asked as they walked.

“Oh, just something random came up. It’s no big deal,” Penelope said with a shrug of her shoulder. Josie squinted her eyes, knowing Penelope was lying but not wanting to push it since they had arrived back to the group.

_Why would Penelope be lying?_ She wondered. Her anxiety and doubt reared its head again as their group laughed and drank and danced. It was an hour later when Penelope and Josie were dancing that Penelope finally asked Josie, “What’s wrong? You’ve been distracted all night.”

Josie leaned her head against Penelope’s shoulder with a sigh before mumbling, “I-I don’t know Penelope. It’s just that I feel like you’re hiding something from me…it’s not like you to cancel plans with me so last minute and when you said something came up…” she shrugged her shoulders. “I could tell you were lying.”

She winced inwardly, waiting for Penelope to get mad at her for doubting her, but instead Penelope let out a small laugh.

“I can never get anything by you, can I?” she said with a chuckle.

“It’s not funny Penny.”

“No, you’re right, I’m sorry,” she said holding back another laugh. “It’s nothing bad Josie. I promise! In fact,…” Penelope paused as she looked at her watch for a moment before smiling. “Perfect timing,” she said to herself before grabbing Josie’s hand and leading her off the dancefloor.

“Where are we going?” asked Josie.

“I’m going to show you why I had to cancel our plans earlier,” Penelope answered as she led her out of the hotel, to the back garden. It was late out, the sun had already set, and the moon was high in the sky. As Penelope weaved in and out of the garden maze she finally came to a dead end.

“Penelope?”

Penelope smiled mischievously. “Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes Jojo.”

Josie rolled her eyes but complied, closing her eyes. She heard Penelope mutter a small spell before grabbing Josie’s hands and leading her forward. She winced, waiting to hit the dead-end she had just seen but instead Penelope kept leading her forward and Josie realized she must have cast a spell to turn the dead-end into some portal or something. Once she had walked for a few more steps Penelope stopped her and moved so she was standing behind her. She could feel her breath on the back of her neck as Penelope whispered, “Ok Jojo…open your eyes.”

Josie opened her eyes and gasped in wonder. In front of her was a beautiful canopy set up with hundreds of fairy lights. A small table was set up underneath with a bottle of champagne and roses scattered all over the ground. It was secluded and Josie could tell Penelope had created the space so they could have some privacy.

“Penelope…” she said in wonder as she turned around. Another gasp escaped her mouth as she turned to find Penelope kneeling behind her on one knee, a small box in her hands, and a huge smile on her lips.

“You could always tell when I’m hiding something,” Penelope chuckled before lifting the lid of the box to reveal a gorgeous tear drop diamond ring. A cluster of stones, moonstones and white sapphires, surrounded the diamond. Josie could feel tears sliding down her cheeks as she tried to brush them away.

“Josette Aloice Saltzman, from the day we met I knew you were special. You were the first person outside my immediately family to care for me. You showed me what love was supposed to look like, you accepted me into your family, and you helped me become the witch I am today. I don’t care about destiny or fate; all I know if that I love you with my whole soul. We’ve fought, broken up, gotten back together, battled the worst monsters imaginable, defeated death, and lived to tell about it. If I had to go to hell and back for you I would. You are the other half to my soul and I don’t want to spend another moment separated. Will you do the honor of marrying me?” she asked softly, her eyes shining with love.

Josie was so shocked she couldn’t find her voice.

“Josie? You’re supposed to say yes,” Penelope chuckled.

“Yes! Oh god yes of course!” she cried as she pulled Penelope up to kiss her. The two broke apart laughing as Penelope pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Josie’s finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Josie whispered.

“Lizzie and Hope helped me pick it out,” Penelope confessed.  Josie pulled Penelope in for another kiss before they made their way to the table and chairs to open the champagne.

“I love you Jojo.”

Josie smiled, “I love you too Penny. You know… you ruined my plans.”

“What do you mean?”

Josie chuckled as she pulled at the locket around her neck. As she opened the locked her pulled out a gorgeous simple ring. It had a rose gold band and a simple diamond nestled around two green emeralds.

Penelope’s mouth dropped open in shock as Josie knelt down on one knee. She winked at her girlfriend before saying, “You already ruined my thunder but I feel the same exact way. I’ve been in love with you since the day you first arrived to school. I knew right away you were special and amazing and someone I wanted in my life forever. I couldn’t imagine my life without you so Penelope Park…will you marry me?”

Penelope knelt down so she was eye to eye with Josie as she wiped away the tears on Josie’s cheek.

“I would love to marry you,” she whispered as she leaned forward for a kiss. Josie laughed, pulling back and placing the ring on Penelope’s finger. They couldn’t stop giggling as they admired their rings and continued to kiss in between their joyous laughter.

“Should be go tell the family?” Penelope asked.

Josie smiled widely, planning one final kiss to her fiancé’s lips, before nodding.

“Let go share the news Love.”

“I love you Jojo.”

“And I love you Penny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...i can't believe I've finished. This is my first ever fic and when i first started writing i didn't think anyone would even ready my story. I figured i would write a nice little 10 chapter story, maybe if i was lucky get a few kudos and a few comments, and then go on my merry way. The love and support you all have given me the past 25 (that's right! 25!) chapters has been amazing. Every comment and kudos has been so amazing to read. it brightened my day every time i read a comment or saw that someone enjoyed my story. So thank you everyone for reading my little Posie fic. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
